Am Ende der Nacht
by heidi1402
Summary: Das 7. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber hat begonnen. Voldemort ist auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht angekommen und Gut und Böse bekriegen sich mehr denn je. Dieser Zustand macht auch vor den Schülern nicht halt. Gryffindor und Slytherin sind verfeindet bis aufs Bl
1. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Mit stetiger Geschwindigkeit ratterte Hogwartsexpress über die Schienen.

Sirius Black stand auf dem Gang und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, an dem die Landschaft vorbeizog. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm lässig ins Gesicht und seine grauen Augen hatten etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich. Dies war seine letzte Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Ebenso wie seine Freunde James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew fuhr er seinem letzten Schuljahr entgegen. Remus und Peter saßen entspannt im Abteil, während James ins Schulsprecherabteil musste, zu einem ersten Treffen mit dem zweiten Schulsprecher.

Sirius hing seinen Gedanken nach, die wieder einmal bei seiner Familie endeten. Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr hatte er sich von ihr losgesagt, um diesen ganzen schwarzmagischem Kram und dieser verrückten Idee, von der Reinheit des Blutes zu entgehen. Er war schon immer das schwarze Schaf seiner Familie gewesen, es gab nur wenige Blacks, die sich gegen die Familienehre gewandt hatten und keinen Reinblüter geheiratet hatten. Alle die wurden einfach aus dem Stammbaum gelöscht. So wie seine Mutter seinen Namen, von dem großen Wandteppich entfernte, als er das Haus verließ. Aber er hatte Freunde und die bedeuteten ihm mehr, als die ganze Black Sippe, von der es reichlich gab.

Leise seufzte er und richtete seinen Blick wieder starr aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, hier auf dem Gang, wenigstens einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Sie, die seine Gedanken, seit geraumer Zeit beherrschte, hasste ihn. Sie verabscheute ihn, eben weil er in ihren Augen ein Blutsverräter war. Er schloss die Augen und sah sie vor sich. Lange blonde Haare und ein engelsgleiches Gesicht aus denen tiefblaue Augen strahlten, gehörten Jill Mathews, die jetzt ebenso wie er in ihr 7. Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Sie gehörte dem Hause Slytherin an und war neben Lily Evans, mit Abstand die beste Schülerin. Sicher James, Remus und er selbst waren auch gute Schüler, doch durch ihre Streiche waren sie als Angeber verschrien, aber die Mädchen flogen auf sie und meistens ließ er auch nichts anbrennen. Die Streiche der Rumtreiber waren Legendär, es war wirklich ein Wunder, das James zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurde.

Sirius atmete tief durch, um seine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen, als er plötzlich James donnernde Stimme vernahm. Mit wehendem Umhang kam er den Gang entlang und schubste hin und wieder ein paar Schüler zur Seite. Laut schimpfte James: „Die Evans ist der 2. Schulsprecher. Dumbledore muss verrückt geworden sein. Ich lege dieses Amt nieder, noch bevor ich es angetreten habe." Sirius drehte sich zu James, dessen schwarze Haare mal wieder in alle Himmelrichtungen standen und grinste: „Ich dachte Lily ist der Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja jetzt von deinen Qualitäten überzeugen." James wirkte genervt und öffnete die Abteiltür. Er schob Sirius hinein und zischte: „Du musst das hier draußen nicht so laut rum posaunen. Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren."

Sirius war, dank James, wieder etwas gelöster und lachte laut auf. „Das weiß eh jeder. Seit der 5. lässt du keine Gelegenheit aus, sie anzubaggern und versuchst immer wieder ein Date mit ihr klarzumachen. Also bitte Krone, es ist für all und jeden offensichtlich, das du bis über beide Ohren in Lily Evans verliebt bist."

Remus, der heute wieder etwas blass wirkte, sah von seinem Buch auf, in dem er die ganze Zeit gelesen hatte und stöhnte: „Nicht schon wieder Lily Evans, ich kann das nicht mehr hören. Wenn du nicht bald etwas unternimmst James, dann verhex ich dich oder ich falle bei Vollmond über dich her." Peter kicherte, was seinen kleinen dicken Körper zum erbeben brachte. James ließ sich auf einen Platz fallen und grummelte: „Das ist unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. In diesem Jahr muss ich es schaffen, ich darf das nicht vergeigen, deshalb müsst ihr mir helfen."

Sirius hob abwährend die Hände. „Oh nein Krone, um dein Liebesleben kümmere dich mal schön selber. Ich hab meine eigenen Probleme." James schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, er war wohl in seiner eignen Welt, doch Remus sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht und fragte neugierig: „Was hast du für Probleme, Tatze?" Sirius fühlte sich unwohl, unter Moonys Blick und sagte schnell: „Ich schau mal, ob die Hexe mit dem Wagen schon zu sehen ist." Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er das Abteil und Peter rief ihm noch nach: „Bring mir ein paar Kürbispasteten mit." Sirius atmete auf dem Gang erst einmal geräuschvoll aus, er hätte seinen Freunden ja schlecht sagen können, das er bis über beide Ohren in eine Slytherin verliebt war, so verhasst wie die Häuser, Gryffindor und Slytherin, untereinander waren.

Sirius lief den Gang entlang und wäre bald mit Lily Evans und ihrer besten Freundin Alice zusammengestoßen.

Lilys grüne Augen blitzten gefährlich, als sie fauchte: „Ah Black, na das die Rumtreiber keine Augen im Kopf haben, war mir ja klar." Sirius schob sich an den Mädchen vorbei und grinste die rothaarige Lily an: „Ich bin nicht James, setzt dich mit ihm auseinander." Lily schnaubte: „Potter, dieser aufgeblasene Idiot..." Sirius ließ sie einfach stehen und setzte seinen Weg fort, als sich plötzlich eine Abteiltür öffnete und ein langhaariges, blondes Mädchen herauskam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und auf Sirius Gesicht zauberte sich ein verträumter Ausdruck, doch sie giftete ihn an: „Was starrst du mich so an, Black? Verzieh dich, oder..." Sirius senkte seinen Blick und murmelte: „Oder was, Jill?" Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und trat näher zu ihm heran. Tief atmete er ihren Duft ein und sie zischte: „Oder ich hetzt dir einen Fluch auf den Hals." Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus und blickte in ihre Augen, diese tiefblauen Augen, in denen er ein Funkeln sah, das ihn um den Verstand brachte. Leise sagte er: „Warum, willst du mich verhexen, ich hab dir doch nichts getan." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nahm aber nicht ihre Augen von seinen, als sie sagte: "1. Bist du ein Gryffindor, 2. bist du ein Blutsverräter und 3. bist du ein aufgeblasener Angeber, der hinter jedem Rock her ist." Sirius senkte seinen Blick und murmelte: „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht..." Sie unterbrach ihn: „Ich kenne die Gryffindors und ich weiß das du dich von deiner Familie losgesagt hast. Schon dafür müsste man dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen." Sirius Augen weiteten sich und aufgebracht sagte er: „Du willst mich verhexen, weil ich andere Ansichten habe? Weil ich diesem Reinblüterquatsch, den Rücken gekehrt habe. Oh, ich dachte du wärst klug, na da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht." Zornig wandte sie sich ab und sagte leise: „Das sind die Ansichten meiner Familie und zu denen gehöre ich nun mal." Mit eiligen Schritten entfernte sie sich und Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Irgendwie konnte er sie ja verstehen. Ihre Familie gehörte zu den Reinblütigsten, in der Zaubererwelt und verabscheute alle die, die Muggelblut in sich trugen. Jill war so erzogen worden und sie war nicht ohne Grund in Slytherin. Ihre Eltern waren Anhänger des dunklen Lords und bekannten sich offen dazu, seine Machenschaften zu tolerieren. Auch wenn das Ministerium gegen diese Leute vorging, mit genügend Geld konnte man sich auch die Auroren vom Hals halten und nur deshalb waren ihre Eltern noch nicht in Askaban gelandet. Doch irgendwie glaubte Sirius nicht so recht daran, dass sie voll und ganz hinter dem stand, was sie sagte. Irgendetwas an ihrem Blick ließ ihn daran zweifeln.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen das Fenster und unterdrückte die Tränen die in seinen Augen brannten. Warum nur, verdammt noch mal, musste er sich so an dieses Mädchen klammern, er hätte jede haben können, warum ausgerechnet sie, eine Slytherin, deren Eltern zu den Todessern gehörten?

Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, als zu allem Überfluss auch noch mehr Slytherins im Anmarsch waren. Die paar Schüler, die auf dem Gang liefen, verzogen sich eiligst, denn sie wussten, dass eine Begegnung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor allein schon nach Ärger roch. Sirius murmelte: „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt", doch er zögerte nicht lange und ging gleich zum Angriff über. Er sagte mit verächtlicher Stimme: „Ah, meine hoch geschätzte Cousine Bella und ihr Hündchen Lestrage, ja und unser Schniefelus Snape mit seinen fettigen Haaren, na wenn das keine Überraschung ist." Die schwarzhaarige Bellatrix Black zog ihren Zauberstab und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Verschwinde du Blutsverräter, oder ich hex dich zurück zum Bahnhof Kings Cross." Sirius wusste, das Bellatrix nicht zu unterschätzen war und wollte lieber den Rückzug antreten, bevor es richtig Ärger geben würde. Snape hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, was seine sowieso schon große Nase, noch größer erschienen ließ. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sagte: „Na ohne Potter, hast du wohl Schiss, was Black? Vielleicht wäre ja jetzt die Gelegenheit, all die netten Zaubersprüche, die ihr sonst an anderen ausprobiert, mal an dir zu üben." Sirius konnte seinen Zorn kaum noch unterdrücken, als er plötzlich James Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Ihr Slytherins sucht wohl mal wieder Ärger." Er schob sich an Sirius vorbei und stellte sich so vor den drei Slytherins auf, dass sie sein Schulsprecherabzeichen gut sehen konnten und setzte hinzu: „Verschwindet oder es gibt schon hier im Zug Punktabzug und Strafarbeiten." Bella schnaubte wütend und wollte schon etwas sagen, als sie Lily Evans Stimme vernahmen: „Potter was tust du hier? Du sollst auf dem Gang für Ordnung sorgen und nicht irgendwelche Streits anzetteln." Sirius senkte seinen Kopf, weil er James bleiches Gesicht sah, aus dem jede Farbe gewichen war, als er die Stimme seiner Angebeteten hörte. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich James zu Lily und zischte: „Ich versuche hier gerade für Ordnung zu sorgen Evans, also unterbrich mich bitte nicht."

Lily schob sich zwischen ihm und den Slytherins und sagte gefährlich leise: "James Potter, ich warne dich, du kennst die Aufgaben des Schulsprechers und jetzt halte dich gefälligst daran." James wollte schon etwas sagen, als Bella in ein diabolisches Lachen verfiel. Sie höhnte: „Ich glaub es ja nicht, wie konnte Dumbledore euch beide nur zu Schulsprechern machen. Der Alte muss besoffen gewesen sein. Ihr könnt euch ja nicht mal vernünftig unterhalten." James wurde zornrot und Sirius schnappte nach seinem Arm. Er zog ihn weg und murmelte: „Halt dich jetzt zurück, sonst haben wir hier schon Ärger am Hals." James folgte ihm nur widerstrebend und flüsterte: „Was ist wenn Lily mit denen nicht fertig wird?" Sirius grinste: „Ach jetzt heißt sie auf einmal Lily und nicht Evans. Sie schafft das schon und schließlich ist ja Snape dabei, der wird schon aufpassen das ihr nichts geschieht." Ruckartig blieb James stehen und schnaubte: „Wenn Schniefelus auch nur seine dreckigen Finger nach ihr ausstreckt dann..., dann kann er was erleben." Sirius lachte: „Du bist eifersüchtig Krone, ich glaub es ja nicht. Oh, dann hat es dich aber ganz schön erwischt." Die Beiden sahen sich an und hatten nicht mitbekommen, wie Lily herankam. Sie muss die letzten Worte von Sirius gehört haben und fragte neugierig: „Ach Potter hat schon wieder eine neue Eroberung? Das arme Ding, wieder eine von vielen." Sie sagte diese Worte zwar höhnisch, aber Sirius, sah sofort die Trauer in ihren grünen Augen. Lily blickte noch einmal den sprachlosen James an und lief dann schnellen Schrittes weiter. James ging zum Fenster und schlug mit seiner Stirn dagegen. „Ich bin so ein Trottel, warum kann ich nicht einmal ein vernünftiges Wort zu ihr sagen." Sirius grinste: „Ist doch normal, wenn man verliebt ist. Und außerdem hast du noch ein Jahr Zeit ihr zu zeigen, was in dir steckt." James seufzte leise und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Wieder begegneten sie Jill Mathews, doch diesmal sah Sirius in eine andere Richtung. Er wollte nicht vor James wieder von ihr runtergeputzt werden. Im Stillen hoffte er ja immer noch sie zu vergessen, doch er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und musste sich noch einmal nach ihr umdrehen. Sie war schon ein paar Schritte entfernt, als auch sie sich kurz umdrehte und sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment trafen. Doch schnell sah sie wieder weg und lief eilig weiter. Sirius atmete tief durch, als er mit James wieder in ihr Abteil trat. Remus blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf und Peter sagte neugierig: "Hey, Sirius ich dachte du wolltest mir Kürbispasteten mitbringen." Sirius grinste James an und sagte: „Tut mir leid, die waren alle."

Dunkelheit hatte sich schon über das Land gelegt, als der Hogwartsexpress am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade zum stehen kam. James verließ seine Freunde, um seinen Aufgaben als Schulsprecher nachzukommen, die Vier trafen sich erst in der Großen Halle am Haustisch der Gryffindors wieder.

Sirius hatte sich mit bedacht schon so gesetzt, dass er den Slytherin Tisch im Rücken hatte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, wie ein verliebter Gockel ständig zu Jill Mathews starren. Die Auswahl der 1. Klässler dauerte in diesem Jahr nicht sehr lange. Es gab nur wenig neue Schüler, denn dunkle Zeiten waren über das Land gezogen. Voldemort war auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht angelangt und viele Eltern wollten ihre Kinder lieber zu Hause behalten. Einige Schüler aus anderen Jahrgängen fehlten auch, vollständig waren fast nur die Abschlussklassen. Remus murmelte: „Habt ihr gesehen, wie viele Schüler fehlen? Ich versteh das nicht, hier sind wir doch sicherer als sonst wo." Peter, der wieder mal nichts mitbekam, fragte schmatzend: „Vor wem sollen wir sicher sein?" James rollte mit den Augen und sagte grinsend: „Vor dem Blutigen Baron, du Hornochse." Remus und Sirius lachten laut, worauf einige Gryffindors sie argwöhnisch betrachteten, denn sie befürchteten wohl, dass die Rumtreiber wieder etwas ausheckten. Ihr lachen wurde unterbrochen, als der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, von seinem Platz aufstand und laut sagte: „Wie ihr alle wisst, liegen schwere Zeiten vor uns. Einige Schüler sind nicht zurückgekehrt und ich fürchte über das Jahr hin werden uns noch einige vorzeitig verlassen. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben und ich werde alles daransetzten, das der Schulbetrieb so normal wie möglich stattfinden kann, aber auch ihr müsst dabei mithelfen. Seit euch einig untereinander und haltet zusammen. Nur so können wir dem dunklen entgegentreten. So und nun noch zu unserem diesjährigen Schulsprecherpaar. In diesem Jahr kommen beide aus dem Hause Gryffindor. Einige von euch werden es wohl schon gesehen haben, es sind Lily Evans und James Potter. Also Applaus für unser Neues Schulsprecherpaar." Dumbledore fing laut an zu klatschen und James schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf. „Auch das noch, hat man denn nicht mal beim Essen seine Ruhe." Er erhob sich ebenso, wie Lily Evans und drehte sich zu den Schülern. Die Slytherins buhten und so gut wie keiner von denen applaudierte. Remus sagte sarkastisch: „Soviel zu der Einigkeit." Sirius drehte sich um und nahm einen Blick auf Jill. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und saß ganz starr da. Ihre Zurückhaltung ließ einen Verdacht in Sirius aufkeimen und im geheimen schmiedete erschon einen Plan.


	2. Ein verpatzter Zaubertrank

Der Morgen des ersten Schultages kam und wie in jedem Jahr verteilte Professor McGonagall, beim Frühstück, die neuen Stundenpläne für die Gryffindors. Remus, James und Sirius hatten so ziemlich die gleichen Fächer belegt. Nur Peter, der in fast allen Fächern miserabel war, hatte sich die leichteren Gebiete ausgewählt. Die Vier blickten auf ihre Stundenpläne und James stöhnte: „Man wir haben ja fast alles mit den Slytherins, das kann nicht gut gehen." Sirius murmelte leise: „Aber vielleicht hilft es." Er hatte nicht erwartet, bei dem lauten Geschnatter in der Halle, das ihn irgendjemand gehört hätte, doch Remus grinste: „Wobei Tatze, soll dir das denn helfen?" James, Peter und Remus sahen ihn gespannt an und Sirius stotterte: „Ähm..., na bei den Streichen aushecken." James schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann mir dieses Jahr keinen Fehltritt leisten, also werden wir diesbezüglich wohl etwas zurückhaltender sein müssen." Remus hob theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. „Hört, hört, der Schulsprecher hat gesprochen." Sirius grinste: „Wo wir gerade von Schulsprecher reden, wann hast du denn dein erstes Treffen mit Lily?" James sagte gequält: „Mrs. Lily möchte mich heute Abend zu einer ersten Audienz im Schulsprecherbüro sehen, um weitere Einzelheiten unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit zu besprechen." Sirius konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und Remus beugte sich zu James vor und sagte eindringlich: „Das ist die Gelegenheit Krone, sie von deinen verborgenen Qualitäten zu überzeugen. Sei nett und höfflich und Lily wird in dir nicht nur den aufgeblasenen Angeber sehen." James seufzte: „Das sagst du so einfach. Wenn ich mit ihr allein bin, krieg ich sicher keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande." Remus und Sirius grinsten sich an und schnappten sich ihren Taschen. „Na dann auf zu Zaubertränke, ich freu mich schon auf Slughorn. Mal sehen ob er wieder, ein paar abendliche Treffen veranstaltet" sagte Remus und lief schon Richtung Ausgang. James und Sirius folgten ihm mit eiligen Schritten und ließen den, noch immer mampfenden Peter allein am Gryffindortisch zurück.

In den Kerkern angekommen standen schon fast alle UTZ Schüler vor der Tür und warteten. Sirius ließ seinen Blick über die Slytherins schweifen und da stand sie neben seiner verhassten Cousine Bella. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn Jill nicht ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke gemacht hätte. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Schüler betraten das Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer. Gespenstisch finster war es hier und jeder der Schüler wollte seinen Platz vom letzten Jahr ansteuern, doch alle blieben sie stehen. Es gab jetzt nur noch Einzeltische, die wahllos im Klassenzimmer verteilt waren. Einige Slytherins murrten und Professor Slughorn, ein kleiner molliger Mann mittleren Alters, klatschte in die Hände und rief laut: „Sie werden sich jetzt alle einen Platz suchen und der wird für dieses Schuljahr dann ihrer bleiben." Sirius sah zu Jill Mathews, die schon einen Platz gefunden hatte und lief mit eiligen Schritten in ihre Richtung. James und Remus folgten ihm und Sirius hatte Glück. Ein Platz war noch hinter Jill frei und sofort belegte er diesen. James und Remus setzte sich in die Reihe daneben, als Professor Slughorn sagte: "So ihr seit jetzt in eurem letzten Jahr und da ich nicht möchte, das irgendjemand von euch, in diesem Fach einen schlechten Abschluss macht, habe ich mir folgendes einfallen lassen. Jeder der in diesem Jahr einen Zaubertrank vermasselt, darf abends diesen Raum nutzen, um ihn neu zu brauen. Das ist keine Bitte an sie, sondern eine Bedingung. Also arbeiten sie konzentriert, damit sie nicht noch zusätzlich Zeit in dieses Fach investieren müssen. So und heute werden wir mit den Wiederholungen beginnen und einen Trank aus dem vierten Schuljahr brauen."

Alle Schüler sahen zur Tafel, auf der die Zutaten und die Brauanleitung erschienen. Sofort wurde es unruhig im Klassenzimmer und alle fingen an, sich die entsprechenden Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Einige hatten schon Feuer unter ihren Kesseln entzündet und gaben die ersten Zutaten hinein. Sirius hatte sich alles bereitgelegt und begann mit dem Brauen, als Jill vor ihm aufstand und an den Zutatenschrank lief. In ihrem Kessel brodelte es schon und Sirius beugte sich etwas vor. Er sah sich noch einmal um, doch ausnahmslos jeder Schüler war mit sich beschäftigt. Das war die Gelegenheit, schnell warf Sirius eine kleine Hand voll Mieswurz in Jills Kessel. Diese Zutat hätte erst zuletzt dazugegeben werden müssen und würde ihr sicher den Trank vermasseln, aber das war Sirius Absicht. Mit Unschuldsmine arbeitete er wieder an seinem Trank weiter, doch ohne dabei wirklich aufzupassen. Wahllos warf er seine Zutaten in den Kessel und es begann dunkler Rauch daraus auf zusteigen. Professor Slughorn lief durch die Reihen und warf immer mal wieder einen Blick in die Kessel der Schüler. Vor Sirius blieb er stehen und rümpfte etwas die Nase. „Ich glaube Mr. Black, mit ihrem Trank ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. Tut mir ja Leid für sie, aber sie können ihn ja heute Abend neu brauen und mir eine Probe davon bringen." Normalerweise wäre Sirius wütend gewesen, doch er nickte nur stumm und ließ sich nicht mal von den höhnischen Worten einiger Slytherins aus der Ruhe bringen. James und Remus warfen ihm mitleidsvolle Blicke zu, als Slughorn laut sagte: „Wenn sie alles richtig gemacht haben, müsste ihr Trank eine leicht rötliche Verfärbung angenommen haben." Alle Schüler sahen in ihre Kessel und nickten, nur Jill Mathews, blickte immer wieder panisch von ihrem Kessel zur Tafel. Sirius sah wie sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte und mit ihrem Löffel in dem Zaubertrank rührte. Sein Plan war gelungen und er hoffte, dass nicht noch irgendein Schüler seinen Trank vermasselte.

Zum Ende der Stunde sollten alle eine Probe ihres Trankes abgeben. Sirius hatte seinen Arbeitsplatz gesäubert und sah, das Jill gerade dabei war eine Probe abzufüllen. Er beugte sich etwas vor und sagte leise: „Ich würde das nicht abgeben." Sie drehte sich um und zischte: „Das ist meine Sache Black, kümmere dich um deinen eignen Kram." Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Jill lief vor zum Lehrertisch und reichte Slughorn ihre Probe. Der machte große Augen und sagte: „Mrs. Mathews, ich bin etwas überrascht, aber ich muss ihnen leider sagen, der Trank ist nicht in Ordnung. Bitte wiederholen sie ihn heute Abend." Jill sagte gar nichts, dafür höhnte aber Bellatrix: „Na Jill, dann hast du ja wenigstens Gesellschaft und musst nicht mehr allein rumhocken." Jill funkelte sie wütend an: „Halt deine Klappe Bella." Sirius und alle anderen wussten das Jill eine Einzelgängerin war, obwohl im Hause Slytherin die Freundschaft groß geschrieben war, hatte sie so gut wie keine Freunde mit denen sie ständig zusammen war.

Traurig säuberte Jill ihren Platz, als es schon zur Pause klingelte. Alle Schüler verließen fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer, nur Sirius trödelte noch herum. Slughorn verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer, als Sirius zu Jill trat und ihr den Kessel abnahm. „Ich helfe dir" murmelte er. Sie ließ es geschehen und räumte ihre restlichen Zutaten weg. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und wollte das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und sagte: „Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Black." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sirius nickte nur stumm.

Vor der Tür warteten Remus und James und fragten auch gleich: „Was war los mit dir Sirius, das war ein einfacher Trank." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ist wohl heut nicht mein Tag." Remus musterte ihn argwöhnisch und James schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Die nächsten Stunden gingen schnell vorüber und noch ehe sie es sich versahen, saßen sie alle beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle.

„So" sagte James, „jetzt werde ich mich erst einmal umziehen und dann ab ins Schulsprecherbüro." Sirius lachte leise vor sich hin, als Peter fragte: „Wozu willst du dich umziehen, Krone?" Remus sagte genervt: „Er trifft sich mit Lily Evans, da will er einen guten Eindruck machen." Peter schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht." Sirius schlug dem kleinen dicken Peter auf die Schulter und sagte grinsend: „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du überhaupt etwas verstehst." Er stand auf und beugte sich noch mal zu James hinunter. „Denk an das was Remus dir gesagt hat und zeig dich von deiner besten Seite. Ich werde jetzt meinen Zaubertrank nachholen." Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er die Große Halle.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke stand schon offen und Sirius trat ein. Slughorn war nicht da, aber Jill war anwesend und schnitt schon fleißig ihre Zutaten. Auf zwei nebeneinander stehenden Tischen standen schon die Kessel, unter denen ein kleines Feuer brannte. Jill blickte kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf und murmelte: „Du bist spät, Black." Sirius gab ihr keine Antwort, er begann sich auf seinen Trank zu konzentrieren und beide schwiegen. Eine Zeitlang hörte man nur die Geräusche vom brodeln ihrer Kessel, bis Sirius vorsichtig fragte: „Hattest du einen schönen Sommer, Jill?" Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an: „Falls du wissen möchtest, ob ich an irgendwelchen Todessertreffen teilgenommen habe, kannst du mich das ruhig direkt fragen." Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „So war das doch gar nicht gemeint, ich..." Sie unterbrach ihn und nuschelte: „Es tut mir leid. Mein Sommer war ganz nett und deiner?" Sie schaute ihn an und ein neugieriger Blick zog sich über ihr Gesicht. Sirius lächelte: „Also seit ich meine Ferien bei Krone verbringe, habe ich keinen Grund zur Klage." Jill kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte: „Krone? Damit meinst du Potter, oder wen?" Sirius nickte und wandte seinen Blick ab, bevor er sagte: „Erst dort habe ich erfahren, wie es ist ein richtiges Zuhause zu haben, wie es ist, um seiner Willen geliebt zu werden." Er konnte sie, bei diesen Worten nicht ansehen, beugte sich über seinen Kessel und murmelte: „Also ich denke mein Trank ist dieses Mal in Ordnung und wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Jill beugte sich über ihren Kessel und nickte: „Ich denke meiner ist auch ok. Also brauchen wir ihn nur noch eine halbe Stunde köcheln lassen."

Sirius nickte und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er musterte sie eindringlich, bis sie etwas genervt sagte: „Sag mal Black, warum glotzt du mich die ganze Zeit an? Hab ich irgendwas?" Sirius grinste: „Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen und die schaut man nun mal gerne an." Jill rollte mit den Augen. „Was habe ich auch anderes von dir erwartet. Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation, glotzt doch jedem weiblichen Wesen auf den Hintern." Aus Sirius Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe und er senkte seinen Blick. Er war im Moment sprachlos und erschrocken darüber, was für ein Bild sie von ihm hatte. „So denkst du also über mich?" fragte er leise. Jill nickte und sagte aufgebracht: „Ja so denke ich und ich habe Recht. Du hast doch schon fast jede Ravenclaw aus unserem Jahrgang flachgelegt und bei den Huffelpuffs fehlen auch nicht mehr viele." Sirius Augen weiteten sich und wütend sprang er auf. „Sag mal bist du übergeschnappt, Mathews? Wer erzählt denn solch einen Mist?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fauchte: "Ich kann hören und ich kann sehen und jetzt tu nicht so, als wäre es nicht wahr."

Zornesrot standen sie sich gegenüber, als Slughorn aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam. Die beiden Streithähne hatten ihn gar nicht bemerkt und Sirius Temperament ging mit ihm durch. Er schrie unbeirrt weiter: „Das ist nicht wahr." Jill keifte: „Und doch ist es wahr."

Slughorn stand da und blickte von einem zum anderen. Zuerst fand er dieses Wortgefecht amüsant, doch dann polterte er: „Ruhe, verdammt noch mal." Erschrocken sahen Jill und Sirius ihn an. Slughorn hatte ein süffisantes Lächeln aufgesetzt, als er gefährlich leise sagte: „Da sie beide sich ja so hervorragend verstehen, werden sie gemeinsam einen acht Fuß langen Aufsatz über diesen Trank schreiben, Abgabetermin ist übermorgen." Er stapfte zurück in sein Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Jill stöhnte genervt auf: „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld Black. Jetzt hab ich wegen dir noch mehr Arbeit am Hals." Sirius schnaubte: „Wegen mir? Du hast doch damit angefangen." Jill antworte ihm nicht und sah nach ihrem Zaubertrank. Sirius beobachtete sie dabei und irgendwie fand er es amüsant mit ihr zu streiten. Bei all seinen anderen Freundinnen hatte er es gehasst und sich kurzerhand von ihnen getrennt, aber Jill war anders. Etwas Geheimnisvolles lag in ihrem Wesen, etwas was ihn nicht mehr los ließ. Diese Strafarbeit kam ihm gerade recht, auch wenn sie wohl die halbe Nacht in der Bibliothek zubringen würden. Die Gelegenheit mit ihr allein zu sein, würde sich sicher so schnell nicht wieder ergeben.

Jill und Sirius füllten Proben ihrer Zaubertränke ab und räumten ihre Plätze auf. Die ganze Zeit schwiegen sie, erst als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen fragte Sirius: „Wann wollen wir mit dem Aufsatz anfangen?" Jill sah auf die Uhr und antwortete: „Also ich denke, heute hat das keinen Zweck mehr." Sirius nickte: „Na dann, morgen nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek." Jill seufzte: „Es wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben." Sirius grinste und sie zischte: „Grins nicht so blöd, Black. Dieser Aufsatz wird uns die halbe Nacht kosten." Sirius wandte sich von ihr ab und sagte: „Gute Nacht Jill, wir sehen uns morgen." Er hörte noch, wie sie wütend schnaubte: „Darauf kannst du wetten, Black."

Pfeifend betrat Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und sah sich nach seinen Freunden um. Lily Evans saß mit ihrer Freundin Alice zusammen und schimpfte. Ihr Gesicht war zornrot und sie fuchtelte mit den Armen herum. Von James war nichts zu sehen, deshalb steuert er den Schlafsaal an.

James lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Niemand sonst war im Schlafsaal und Sirius fragte geradeheraus: „Euer Schulsprechertreffen ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, Krone?" James seufzte: „Eigentlich doch, aber dann hab ich sie einfach geküsst und sie..., sie hat mir eine runter gehauen." Sirius lachte: „Ach deshalb ist Lily so aufgebracht. Man Krone, lass es langsam angehen. Lily ist nicht eine von den Mädchen, die dir sofort um den Hals fallen. Ich denke, sie möchte von dir erobert werden und nicht, das du über sie herfällst." James sah Sirius skeptisch an und fragte: „Du meinst ich soll mit diesem romantischen Kram anfangen, wie Blumen schicken und sie zu einem Spaziergang einladen?" Sirius nickte: „Versuch es doch mal, es gibt immer noch Mädchen die auf so was stehen." James runzelte die Stirn und murmelte: „Bist du schon mal so einem Mädchen begegnet, Tatze?

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Noch nicht, aber es geschehen ja vielleicht noch Wunder."

Später schief Sirius mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein und träumte von einem blonden, blauäugigen Mädchen, das gar nicht so unnahbar war, wie es schien.


	3. Eine Nacht in der Bibliothek

3. Eine Nacht in der Bibliothek

Der nächste Tag kam und beim Frühstück warf Sirius hin und wieder mal einen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Jill hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und aß schweigsam ihr Müsli.

Sirius beteiligte sich an diesem Morgen nicht an den Gesprächen der Rumtreiber und James war ebenso etwas schweigsam. Remus blickte abwechselnd von James zu Sirius und meinte: „Ich habe das Gefühl, das euer gestriger Abend nicht sehr erfolgreich war. Wollt ihr darüber reden?"

„Nein" sagten James und Sirius wie aus einem Munde. Remus grinste: „Na James, hast es wohl mit Lily vergeigt und Sirius hast du diesen Trank schon wieder vermasselt?" Sirius murmelte: „Schlimmer, ich muss bis morgen einen acht Fuß langen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, zusammen mit Jill Mathews." Die Rumtreiber hatten ihre Augen auf Sirius gerichtet und James fragte verwundert: „Was zu Teufel, habt ihr angestellt, das Slughorn euch dazu verdonnert hat?" Sirius senkte seinen Blick und murmelte: „Mrs. Mathews hat mich als Verführer der Nation beschimpft und gemeint, ich hätte schon fast alle Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang flachgelegt." James lachte und Remus sah zu Jill und meinte trocken: „Ich hab es schon immer gewusst, diese Slytherin hat was im Kopf." James richte seinen Blick zum Slytherintisch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ihre Eltern zu den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords gehören. Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Tatze." Sirius sah ihn spöttisch an. „Glaubst du, sie wird mir einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, oder was?" James zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Sag später nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Sie ist eine Slytherin und die sind hinterlistig, das weißt du Tatze." Sirius winkte ab, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ eiligen Schrittes die Große Halle."

Remus sah zum Slytherintisch und ertappte Jill Mathews dabei, wie sie Sirius hinterher starrte. James folgte Remus Blick und murmelte: „Ich glaube, Tatze verschweigt uns irgendetwas." Remus nickte: „Ich denke, wir sollten ein Auge auf ihn haben."

Während des ganzen Tages beobachteten Remus und James Sirius argwöhnisch. Ihnen blieben Sirius heimlichen Blicke zu Jill nicht verborgen, was ihren Verdacht nur noch bestätigte.

Als sie beim Abendessen saßen, fragte James vorsichtig: „Es wird wohl heute spät werden, oder Tatze?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, mal sehen wie wir vorankommen." Remus musterte seinen Freund eindringlich und runzelte die Stirn. „Fragt sich nur, bei was du vorankommen willst, Sirius? Die Mädchen aus den anderen Häusern genügen dir wohl nicht mehr. Du verbrennst dir die Finger an ihr."

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung" schnaubte Sirius wütend und verließ fluchtartig den Gryffindortisch.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben bald jede Menge Probleme am Hals" murmelte Remus. James nickte und seufzte leise, als er in Lily Evans Richtung sah. "Ich würde Tatze ja gern helfen, aber erst muss ich mich, um mein Problem kümmern."

Sirius fühlte sich von seinen Freunden in die Enge gedrängt und er wusste, dass sie es nicht auf sich beruhen ließen. Vor allen Dingen wusste er nicht, wie er es ihnen erklären sollte. Was sollte er ihnen sagen? Das er sich in die Tochter von Schwarzmagiern verliebt hatte, wo er selbst diesen ganzen Kram verabscheute und deshalb seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Seinen Gedanken nachhängend betrat er die Bibliothek, die ausgerechnet an diesem Abend von Slytherins bevölkert war. Sirius ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah Jill schon hinter einem Berg Bücher hocken. Ohne sich weiter umzusehen, ließ er sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie hob den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Black, du bist spät. Ich hab schon angefangen." Sirius nickte: „Ich weiß, entschuldige, aber als erstes könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen und dann zeig mir mal dein Konzept." Er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde ihn wieder runterputzen, doch stattdessen schob sie ihm ein Stück Pergament über den Tisch und meinte: „Ich hab es mir so vorgestellt. Was meinst du Sirius?" Das erste Mal sprach sie seinen Vornamen aus und er musste sich auf das Blatt Pergament vor sich konzentrieren, zu verwundert war er darüber. Er nickte: „Ich denke das ist in Ordnung so." Sie einigten sich darauf, wer welchen Abschnitt übernehmen sollte und begannen die Bücher zu wälzen. Sie arbeiteten still vor sich hin und warfen sich hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Aufgeschreckt wurden sie vom johlen einiger Slytherins. Bellatrix kam an ihrem Tisch vorbei und höhnte: „Na Jill, dein erstes Date und dann auch noch mit meinem Blutsverräter Cousin. Wenn deine Eltern das herausfinden, dann hast du eine Menge Ärger am Hals." Sirius stand auf. „Verschwinde Bella und lass deine blöden Sprüche." Jill schnaubte: „Du hast gehört, was Sirius gesagt hat, also zisch ab." Bellas Augen weiteten sich. „Du nennst ihn schon beim Vornamen. Denk nicht einmal daran Jill, er ist ein Blutsverräter und will dich nur..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Jill hatte ausgeholt und sie mit einem gezielten Faustschlag zu Boden gestreckt. Sirius machte große Augen und er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Bella sich aufrappelte und ihre blutende Nase hielt. Sie fauchte: „Das wirst du mir büßen, Mathews." Jill grinste und ließ ihre Fingerknöchel noch einmal laut knacken, bevor sie gefährlich leise zu Bella sagte: „Überleg dir gut was du tust, denn es könnte das Letzte sein." Bella murmelte etwas Unverständliches und verschwand.

Sirius hatte sich hinter einem Buch versteckt und lachte leise vor sich hin. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass diese zierliche Person, einfach so jemanden verprügeln würde.

Jill zog ihm das Buch aus der Hand und grinste: „Also wenn du mir zunahe kommst, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation, dann weißt du ja was dich erwartet." Sirius hob abwährend die Hände. „Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht auch willst." Er bemerkte die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte und fühlte wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg. Jill schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Los Mr. Black, fangen wir an den Aufsatz ins Reine zu schreiben."

Nach jedem Absatz wechselten sie sich ab. Mal schrieb Sirius und Jill diktierte ihm die Worte oder umgekehrt. Die Lichter der Bibliothek waren schon gelöscht, nur auf ihrem Tisch brannten ein paar Kerzen. Die 7. Klässler durften so lange in der Bibliothek bleiben, wie sie wollten, deshalb kümmerte sich Madam Pince auch nicht weiter um sie.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Jill mit dem diktieren dran war. Sirius schrieb fleißig, als ihre Worte immer leiser wurden und plötzlich gänzlich verstummten. Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und ihre langen blonden Haare fielen in ihr Gesicht. Sirius hörte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge und schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf. Er schrieb die letzten Sätze ihres Aufsatzes fertig und las sich alles noch mal durch. Er war damit zufrieden und hoffte, dass Professor Slughorn es auch wäre.

Sirius sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon zwei Uhr nachts war. Einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein kleines Sofa und einen bequemen Sessel herauf. Jill lag immer noch mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch und vorsichtig nahm er sie auf den Arm. Ihr Kopf fiel gegen seine Schulter und sie murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Ihr Duft betörte seine Sinne und er musste sich zwingen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Sirius legte sie auf das Sofa und warf ihr eine Decke über, bevor er sich selbst auf dem Sessel niederließ. Er betrachtete ihr entspanntes Gesicht und in diesem Moment war er sich klarer denn je darüber, das er sich in dieses Slytherinmädchen verliebt hatte. Noch nie waren seine Gefühle, für einen anderen Menschen so stark gewesen und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Seinen Gedanken nachhängend schlossen sich langsam seine Augen und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Irgendwann hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und vorsichtig blinzelte er. Die Kerzen auf dem Tisch waren schon runter gebrannt und die Morgendämmerung erleuchtete die Bibliothek spärlich. Strahlend blaue Augen blickten ihn an und er quälte sich ein guten Morgen heraus. Jill lächelte und fragte leise. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" Sirius grinste: „Es war mein größter Traum, mal eine Nacht mit dir gemeinsam zu verbringen." Sie murmelte: „Dann schließ die Augen und träum weiter." Sirius lächelte und sah auf die Uhr. „In einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück und eine Dusche könnte ich vorher schon vertragen." Jill nickte und packte den Aufsatz in ihre Tasche. Sirius trat näher an sie heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Wie sieht es aus, hast du Lust heute Nachmittag mit mir einen Spaziergang um den schwarzen See zu machen?" Abrupt drehte sie sich um und ihr Gesicht war seinem gefährlich nahe. Sie schloss ihre Augen und sagte traurig: „Das geht nicht, ich..., ich hab zu viel zu tun." Sirius wich ein Stück zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nur eine Ausrede, was ist der wahre Grund?" Sie seufzte: „Du kennst ihn. Ich bin mehr als tot, wenn jemand herausfindet, dass ich mich mit einem Gryffindor treffe und dann auch noch mit dir. Jeder wird denken, das ich mich hab von dir..." Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern senkte ihren Blick. Ihr Haar fiel unordentlich in ihr Gesicht und Sirius sagte: „Wenn du davor Angst hast, können wir uns heimlich treffen." Er wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben und warf alle Bedenken über Bord. Sie hatte Recht, wenn es irgendjemand herausfinden würde, dann könnte sie gleich die Schule verlassen, weil sie ihres Lebens nicht mehr sicher wäre. Die Slytherins hätten ihr nicht nur das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, nein die Gryffindors würden es ebenso tun. Die Zeiten waren dunkel und Gut und Böse bekriegte sich mehr denn je. Auch vor den Schülern machte dieser Zustand nicht halt, aber in diesem Augenblick war es Sirius völlig egal.

Jill hatte ihre Tasche geschlossen und sah in seine Augen. „Ich bin nicht für Heimlichkeiten, deshalb lassen wir es. Es ist besser so, glaub mir." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und schnell wandte sie sich ab und verließ mit eiligen Schritten die Bibliothek.

Sirius sah ihr nach und wütend schlug er mit der Faust, gegen eins der Bücherregale aus denen gleich ein paar Bücher fielen. „Verdammt" murmelte er, „es hätte ja auch so einfach sein können." Doch er wäre nicht Sirius Black, wenn er so schnell aufgegeben hätte.

In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen sah er, dass seine Freunde noch tief und fest schliefen. Peter schnarchte für seinen Geschmack etwas zu laut. Eilig suchte er sich frische Kleidung zusammen und verschwand leise ins Bad. Das Wasser belebte seinen Körper, aber seine Gedanken verschwanden nicht. Sie kreisten wieder um dieses blonde Slytherinmädchen. Resignierend legte er die Stirn an die Wand und stellte das Wasser kälter. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als das eiskalte Wasser über seinen Körper floss. Doch das alles half nichts, aber er fühlte sich wenigstens erfrischt und ausgeruht.

Als Sirius mit noch immer feuchten Haaren in der Großen Halle ankam, waren noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend. Der Unterricht würde erst in einer Stunde beginnen und die meisten kamen erst kurz vorher zum Frühstück. Sein erster Blick galt dem Slytherintisch. Jill war schon anwesend und starrte ihn an. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch mit Blick zu ihr. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt, als James, Remus und Peter sich neben Sirius nieder ließen. Sirius war schon fertig mit dem Essen, als Remus neugierig fragte: „Sag mal hast du letzte Nacht durchgearbeitet, dein Bett war heute Morgen unberührt." Sirius nuschelte: „So in etwa, es hat länger mit dem Aufsatz gedauert, als erwartet."

„Wie lange?" fragte James und musterte seinen Freund eindringlich. Sirius schnaubte: „Wird das jetzt ein Verhör, oder was?" James stöhnte: „Nun komm mal wieder runter. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, das wir uns mal unterhalten." Sirius sprang auf und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Er beugte sich zu James und zischte: „Es gibt nichts worüber wir uns unterhalten müssten." Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken verließ Sirius in eiligem Tempo die Halle. James sah ihm nach und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was ist nur mit ihm los, ich versteh das nicht." Remus sah sich um und beugte sich dann zu James vor, bevor er flüsterte: „Ich befürchte er hat sich in die Mathews verliebt, alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin." James Augen weiteten sich. „Nein das glaube ich nicht. Sirius doch nicht, das hätte er uns doch erzählt und außerdem geht das nicht, sie ist eine Slytherin und ihre Eltern gehören zu Voldemorts Anhängern." Das alles sagte er, ohne nur einmal Luft zu holen.

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn das deine Reaktion darauf ist, dann kann ich schon verstehen, warum er nichts sagt. Ich denke wir sollten warten, bis er von selber zu uns kommt, wenn wir ihn unter Druck setzten wird er nur noch mehr dicht machen." Peter sah von einem zum anderen und fragte schmatzend: „Worum geht es überhaupt?" Remus seufzte genervt auf. „Wir unterhalten uns über das Wetter, Peter. Also nichts Wichtiges."

Sirius hatte mit eiligen Schritten das Schloss verlassen. Er brauchte erst einmal frische Luft und Zeit genug war noch. Seine Freunde machten es ihm nicht leicht, eigentlich hatten sie keine Geheimnisse voreinander, aber diese Sache legte sich wie eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihre Freundschaft.

Er lehnte sich an den nächst bestem Baum, mit der Absicht sich dahinter zu verstecken, als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und leise sagte: „Heute Nachmittag 4.00 Uhr hinter Gewächshaus 3." Noch bevor er die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen, lief sie mit wehendem Umhang zum Eingangsportal des Schlosses zurück.


	4. Was nicht sein darf

4. Was nicht sein darf

Remus und James vermieden es, Sirius an diesem Tag noch einmal anzusprechen und Sirius war mehr als froh darüber. Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde drückte er Remus seine Tasche in die Hand und sagte: „Ich hab noch was vor, würdest du meine Sachen mit in den Gryffindorturm nehmen?"

Remus nickte und sagte eindringlich: „Du weißt, das du mit uns reden kannst."

Sirius murmelte: „Ja das weiß ich, aber im Moment gibt es nichts zu reden."

Remus klopfte ihm noch einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor Sirius mit großen Schritten die Eingangshalle verließ.

Hinter Gewächshaus III angekommen, hatte Sirius erwartet, dass sie noch nicht da sein würde. Doch er irrte sich, Jill saß auf einer kleinen Bank, hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie genoss die letzten warmen Strahlen der Herbstsonne und bemerkte ihn erst, als er schon dicht vor ihr stand. Scheu lächelte sie ihn an, aber im nächsten Moment sah sie sich gehetzt um. Sirius hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sagte: „Komm, auf der anderen Seite des Sees werden wir garantiert niemanden treffen."

Nur zögerlich nahm sie seine Hand und mit schnellen Schritten verschwanden sie hinter den großen Bäumen. Sie sprachen kein Wort, aber lösten ihre Hände nicht von einander.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schwarzen Sees gab es eine kleine Wiese und beide ließen sich dort nieder. Jill zog ihre Hand aus seiner und blickte über den See. „Es ist schön hier", murmelte sie leise.

Sirius sah sie von der Seite her an und fragte: „Warum wolltest du dich nun doch mit mir treffen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Langsam ging sie näher ans Wasser und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht Neugierde."

Die Situation war etwas angespannt und deshalb fragte Sirius verschmitzt: „Ah, du warst neugierig, auf Sirius Black, den Verführer der Nation?"

Sie drehte sich grinsend um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nicht auf den Sirius Black, sondern auf den Sirius der mir all die Jahre verborgen blieb, aber ich bin mir im Moment nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war."

Er sah die Zweifel und die Angst in ihrem Gesicht und fragte grimmig: „Glaubst du ich würde hier über dich her fallen, oder was?"

Jill wandte sich ab und seufzte: „Damit würde ich schon fertig werden. Es geht hier um ganz andere Dinge, Dinge die zwischen uns stehen und die für mich unüberwindbar sind."

Sirius senkte seinen Blick, bevor er leise sagte: „Aber es gibt Dinge, für die es sich lohnt zu kämpfen."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an und schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest, Sirius. Du stehst auf der anderen Seite und ich kann nicht über meinen Schatten springen. Zuviel hängt davon ab. Wenn ich mich mit dir einlasse, werden meine Eltern mich sofort von der Schule nehmen und ohne einen Schulabschluss kann ich nicht auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Du bist in ihren Augen ein Unwürdiger, du hast deiner reinblütigen Familie den Rücken gekehrt und du bist gegen den Dunklen Lord."

Sirius klappte der Mund auf. „Du glaubst, das würden deine Eltern tun, aber du bist volljährig und kannst selbst über dein Leben bestimmen."

Jill traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie sagte: „Ja ich bin volljährig, aber selbst Dumbledore könnte meine Eltern nicht aufhalten, ihre Freunde sind viel zu mächtig und sie würden mich wenn nötig, mit Gewalt von hier fort holen."

Sirius stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Stumme Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, als er leise sagte: „Du redest von den Todessern, nicht wahr."

Sie nickte und sagte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Wenn sie das Land beherrschen sollten, wird alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Niemand wird je wieder das Sonnenlicht sehen, denn wir werden geknechtet werden von dem übelsten Abschaum den die Welt gesehen hat. Es wird kein Lachen mehr geben und keine Fröhlichkeit, alles um uns herum wird dunkel sein."

Ihre letzten Worte kamen nur noch als flüstern über ihre Lippen und verzweifelt schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme. Er war entsetzt über ihre Worte und drückte sie fest an sich. In diesem Moment war ihm klar, sie hatte die Seiten gewechselt und machte jedem Glauben, das sie die Machenschaften Voldemorts tolerierte. Wie verzweifelt sie war, wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Nach außen hin warte sie den Schein und ließ niemanden an sich heran, nur deshalb hatte sie keine Freunde. Sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Familie und dem was sie wirklich wollte. Sirius fühlte sich mit der Situation überfordert und hielt sie einfach nur in seinen Armen. Auf so etwas war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen, doch ihm war klar, dass sie ihm vertraute, denn sonst hätte sie ihm das sicher nicht anvertraut. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust und ihr Körper zuckte unkontroliert vom Weinen.

Wie lange sie so da gestanden hatten wusste er nicht, doch langsam zog die Abenddämmerung über das Land. Nur mühsam löste sie sich von ihm und er sah in ihre rot geweinten Augen, als sie leise fragte: „Denkst du immer noch, das es sich lohnt zu kämpfen?"

Sirius legte seine Stirn an ihre und flüsterte: „Ja das denke ich und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, hörst du?" Sie schloss die Augen und wisperte: „Dann küss mich endlich, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation."

Nur langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen und beide schlossen die Augen, den Augenblick genießend. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und nur das Rauschen des Windes und das Plätschern des Wassers waren zu hören.

Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich von einander und Sirius rang nach Luft, als er fragte: „Wow, wo hast du so küssen gelernt, Mrs. Mathews?"

Jill lachte und es klang hell und freundlich, als sie sagte: „Ja, ich bin eben ein Naturtalent, Mr. Black."

Er zog sie noch einmal fest an sich und genoss dieses Gefühl ihrer Nähe. Viel zu lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt und wollte diesen Augenblick in sich festhalten und nie mehr vergessen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt und fragte leise: „Was denkst du? Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

Der schöne Augenblick war dahin und Sirius seufzte leise. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, als er sagte: „Wir werden nichts tun, was deine Eltern irgendwie dazu veranlassen könnte, dich hier weg zu holen."

Jill machte große Augen. „Aber..." Sirius hatte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen gelegt und sagte eindringlich. „Ich bin dir nicht so nah gekommen, um dich gleich wieder zu verlieren. Ich halte auch nichts von Heimlichkeiten, aber in diesem Fall, sollten wir eine Ausnahme machen."

Jill nickte stumm und meinte: „Wir sollten zurück gehen, bevor uns jemand vermisst."

Eng umschlungen liefen sie zurück zum Hogwartsgelände, über das sich jetzt völlige Dunkelheit ausgebreitet hatte. Hinter dem Gewächshaus verfielen sie noch einmal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor Jill sich auf dem Weg zum Schlossportal machte. Sirius sah ihr noch nach, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf, Zweifel ob es richtig war was sie taten. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, nur wie stark würde ihre Liebe sein, um diesen Druck stand zu halten. Er wusste, dass es Zeit für ein klärendes Gespräch mit seinen Freunden war.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen sah er sich suchend nach seinen Freunden um, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Als er die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete hörte er noch James letzte Worte: „Wir müssen ihn zur Vernunft bringen Remus, er kann sich nicht mit dieser Mathews einlassen."

Geräuschvoll schloss Sirius die Tür und sagte laut: „Doch er kann und er hat."

Remus und James blickten ihn erschrocken an, Peter war nicht da.

James ging auf ihn zu und fragte: „Du hast es tatsächlich getan, du hast dich..."

Sirius vollendete den Satz für ihn: „In eine Slytherin verliebt."

James fuhr sich unkontroliert mit den Händen durch sein wirres Haar und Remus sagte: „Du weißt was ihre Eltern sind und sie werden das nicht dulden."

Sirius legte in aller Ruhe seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die Blicke seiner Freunde waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er sagte: „Und deshalb wird keiner von euch ein Wort über die Sache verlieren. Die Dinge sind kompliziert genug, doch ich bin bereit mich dem zu stellen. Sie ist es mir wert."

James machte große Augen und grinste breit, als er sagte: „Es hat dich wirklich erwischt. Zum ersten Mal im Leben, bist du bis über beide Ohren verliebt."

Sirius stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und er nuschelte: „Es gibt da noch etwas was ihr wissen solltet."

Remus holte drei Flaschen Butterbier und sie alle setzten sich auf Sirius Bett. Er erzählte ihnen, was wirklich mit Jill los war und beide, Remus und James, stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Remus blickte direkt in Sirius Gesicht, als er eindringlich sagte: „Es ist gefährlich, was ihr vorhabt. Sollte auch nur einer der Slytherins davon Wind bekommen, sind ihre Eltern schneller hier, als wir Quidditch sagen können. Und sie werden nicht allein kommen, um sie hier weg zu holen. Voldemorts Schergen in Hogwarts und Dumbledore kann die Schule schließen. Meine größte Befürchtung ist aber, was wird mit Jill, wenn das rauskommt. Die Strafe für Blutsverräter kann in Todesserkreisen tödlich sein und wenn sie sich öffentlich zu dir bekennt, dann ist sie ein Blutsverräter, denn du hast dich gegen diesen Reinblütigkeitswahn ausgesprochen." Sirius blickte ihn erschrocken an, denn soweit hatte er noch nicht gedacht. James holte die Karte der Rumtreiber und reichte sie Sirius, bevor er sagte: „Ich denke du solltest sie erst einmal an dich nehmen. Sie wird dir nützlich sein, für eure heimlichen Treffen."

Sirius schluckte und sah zu Boden, als er murmelte: „Ihr seid wahre Freunde."

„So" rief James, „nun zu etwas erfreulichem. Lily Evans hat mich erhört und geht mit mir nach Hogsmeade." Sirius grinste: „Aber der nächste Hogsmeade Ausflug ist erst in vier Wochen und bis dahin kann noch viel passieren."

James wiegte genervt seinen Kopf hin und her und meinte: „Ich hab ihr heute eine Rose geschenkt und sie ist rot geworden, als ich ihr sagte wie toll ihre Augen wären."

James hatte dabei einen ganz verklärten Blick und Remus und Sirius lachten leise vor sich hin.

Remus seufzte: „Übermorgen ist Vollmond, ihr wisst, was das heißt."

Sirius nuschelte: „Ja keine Treffen mit unseren Traumfrauen, sondern mit unserem pelzigen Freund."

Remus sagte niedergeschlagen: „Ich schaff das auch alleine, ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr..."

James fuhr dazwischen und donnerte: „Jetzt hör aber auf, Remus, wir haben all die Jahre zu dir gehalten. Ich glaube du brauchst auch mal eine Freundin, damit du etwas ausgeglichener wirst."

Remus hob abwährend die Hände: „Ihr kennt meinen Standpunkt dazu, das kann und darf ich niemandem zumuten. Ich bin verdammt dazu mein Leben allein zu verbringen."

Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Irgendwo da draußen ist jemand, der nur für dich bestimmt ist."

Remus ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Dieser Jemand findet mich sicher erst, wenn ich tot bin."

James und Sirius brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Peter den Schlafsaal betrat und fragte: „Hab ich was verpasst?" Die drei Freunde sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Nein" und verfielen in erneutes Lachen.


	5. Ein nächtlicher Ausflug

**5. Ein nächtlicher Ausflug**

Die erste Schulwoche war fast zu Ende und an diesem Morgen war nicht nur Sirius gut gelaunt, sondern auch James, denn endlich hatte ihn Lily erhört.

Schon am Morgen versuchte James, sein wirres Haar etwas in Ordnung zu bringen, was ihm ein paar spöttische Bemerkungen von Sirius und Remus einbrachte.

In der Großen Halle herrschte reger Frühstücksbetrieb, als die Rumtreiber eintraten. Sofort warf Sirius einen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Jill hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Sie zwinkerte kurz mit den Augen und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, um ja nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Sirius seufzte leise, als er sich neben Remus, am Gryffindortisch niederließ. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass sich James zu Lily gesetzt hatte und sie schon in eine rege Unterhaltung vertieft waren.

Remus grinste: „Na bitte, es geht doch. Krone scheint ja die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben."

Sirius nickte: „Wenigstens er kann sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen."

Remus beugte sich zu ihm vor und flüsterte: „Du weißt was ich gestern gesagt habe, es ist zu gefährlich."

Sirius nickte traurig und warf einen Blick zu Jill. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und aß schweigend ihr Frühstück.

Remus sah hinauf zur Decke und murmelte: „Das Wetter scheint heute gut zu werden. Warum machst du heute Abend nicht mit ihr einen Spaziergang zu Firenze, du könntest ihr die Lichtung zeigen."

Sirius sah Remus überrascht an. „Du denkst, ich sollte..."

Remus nickte: „Heute ist noch kein Vollmond und der Verbotene Wald ist noch relativ sicher. Sie hat dir auch ein Geheimnis anvertraut und ich denke es wird ihr gefallen, was sie sehen wird."

Sirius grinste: „Man Remus, du bist wirklich hoffnungslos romantisch. Deine Freundin kann sich später einmal glücklich schätzen."

Remus seufzte: „Ja, wenn mir dann auch noch so tolle Dinge einfallen."

Peter schien mal wieder keine Ahnung zu haben und fragte: „Was für Dinge meint ihr?"

Sirius antwortete genervt: „Na diese romantischen Dinge, auf die Mädchen so stehen, du weißt schon."

Peter fixierte Sirius' Gesicht und fragte neugierig: „Ah, du hast schon wieder eine neue Freundin, Tatze? Wer ist es?"

Remus Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte unbemerkt mit dem Kopf, für Sirius ein Zeichen, dass er lieber den Mund halten sollte.

Sirius stotterte: „Ähm..., ja also die Laura, aus Huffelpuff."

Peter verrenkte sich und sah zum Huffelpufftisch, bevor er sagte: „Ah, die rothaarige, aus der 6., die ist wirklich hübsch." Sirius nickte nur, er fühlte sich unwohl bei dieser Lügerei, doch Peter war ein Trottel und würde sich sicher nur verplappern, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste.

In der letzten Stunde an diesem Freitagnachmittag, hatten sie Zaubertränke und dort war die Gelegenheit. Sirius schrieb auf ein Fetzen Pergament:

_Heute Abend, hinter Hagrids Hütte! _

Auf dem Weg zum Zutatenschrank ließ er den Zettel unbemerkt auf Jills Tisch fallen. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, als er wieder auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte, keine Ahnung davon habend, dass sie jemand beobachtet hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen schnappte sich Sirius einen warmen Umhang, denn die Septembernächte, waren doch schon etwas kühl.

James murmelte: „Seid vorsichtig und tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Soweit sind wir noch lange nicht, diesmal werde ich es langsam angehen lassen." Remus grinste: „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne von dir, Tatze."

Sirius lachte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Es war schon dunkel und auf das Gras der Ländereien von Hogwarts hatte sich schon der Tau gelegt.

Sirius suchte sich eine Stelle, von der aus, er das hell erleuchtete Schloss gut im Blick hatte, aber von niemandem bemerkt wurde. Er wartete schon eine ganze Weile und sah immer wieder auf die Uhr. „Verdammt", murmelte er, „wo bleibt sie nur?"

Kurze Zeit später erschien Jill, etwas abgehetzt und mit ein paar Büchern unter dem Arm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius sofort und nahm ihr die Bücher ab.

Jill musste erst einmal nach Atem ringen, bevor sie sagte: „Bella hat mir hinterher spioniert. Sie hat heute Nachmittag so eine Andeutung gemacht, dass sie über alles Bescheid weiß. Ich hab sie ausgetrickst und erst einmal eine Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht. Es war ihr wohl zu langweilig und sie ist dann endlich verschwunden."

Sirius murmelte: „Sie ist nicht so dumm wie sie aussieht."

Er kramte in seinem Umhang nach der Karte der Rumtreiber und aktivierte sie. Interessiert sah Jill zu, wie sich alle Gänge des Schlosses zeigten und all die kleinen, mit Namen versehenen Punkte erschienen.

„Wow" sagte sie, „was ist das für eine Karte?"

Sirius suchte in den Kerkern und er hatte Glück. Bella war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er steckte die Karte wieder weg und meinte lächelnd: „Diese Karte zeigt all und jeden und alle Gänge von Hogwarts und mit alle mein ich wirklich alle, auch die Geheimen."

Jill machte große Augen und sagte: „Du überrascht mich Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation."

Sirius grinste: „Wo wir schon dabei sind..." Er hatte sie in seine Arme gezogen und sie verfielen in einen Kuss.

Sirius nahm ihre Hand und fragte: „Bereit für eine Überraschung?"

Jill sah ihn neugierig an und ihre Augen funkelten, als sie nickte. Sie liefen bis zum Waldrand, dann blieb Jill stehen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Sag mir nicht, das du mit mir da rein willst. Es ist schon dunkel und ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist."

Sirius drehte sich zu ihr und sah in ihr Gesicht. Schwaches Mondlicht, drang durch die Wolken, als er eindringlich fragte: „Vertraust du mir?"

Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Ich vertrau dir."

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und Sirius musste leise lachen, als er sah, dass sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, immer auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. Sie murmelte: „Lach nicht, ich bin lieber auf alles vorbereitet, als morgen tot hinter einem Baum zu liegen."

Sirius murmelte: „Du überrascht mich. Ich hätte erwartet, das jemand aus deinen Kreisen etwas gelöster ist." Sie grinste ihn an und meinte: „Gerade in meinen Kreisen, ist man..."

Jill sprach nicht weiter, denn im Unterholz neben ihnen bewegte sich etwas. Sirius hatte mit seinem Zauberstab Licht gemacht, als ein junger Zetaure vor ihnen auftauchte. Er hatte langes weißblondes Harr, saphirblaue Augen und sein menschlicher Oberkörper war mit dem Pferderumpf eines Palomino verwachsen. Sirius ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Hallo Firenze, ich hab gedacht du bemerkst uns eher."

Jill stand stocksteif da und starrte Firenze an. Der sagte: „Deine Freundin hat wohl noch nie einen Zentauren gesehen."

Sirius zog Jill zu sich heran. „Das ist Jill und ich möchte ihr gern die Lichtung zeigen."

Firenze musterte sie und sein Blick hing an ihrem Umhang auf dem das Slytherin Wappen zu sehen war. Er sah zu Sirius und sagte: „Du bist dir sicher, das sie vertrauenswürdig ist. Bane wird nicht begeistert davon sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du sie mit hier hergebracht hast."

Jill schnaubte: „Sie reden als wäre ich gar nicht hier und Sie können versichert sein, das ihr Geheimnis, was auch immer es ist, bei mir sicher ist. Und wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würden wir jetzt gerne unseren Weg fortsetzen."

Firenzes Augen weiteten sich und er beugte sich etwas vor, bevor er zu Sirius flüsterte: „Und du bist sicher, das das deine Freundin ist, du tust mir echt leid."

Jill rollte mit den Augen und Firenze sah hinauf zum Mond. „Euere Liebe steht unter keinem guten Stern, es werden Dinge geschehen, die euch aus der Bahn werfen werden."

Sirius murmelte: „Danke, Firenze, für die aufmunternden Worte, wir sehen uns."

Er zog Jill mit sich und stumm liefen sie weiter. Sirius sah, das sie sich über irgendetwas Gedanken machte und fragte: „Was ist los, Jill?"

Sie schüttelte gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, dieser Zentaure..., die können doch die Zukunft voraus sehen."

Sirius lachte: „Du darfst das nicht so ernst nehmen." Seine Worte klangen auch für ihn nicht sehr überzeugend, irgendetwas sagte ihm, das Firenze wohl diesmal Recht hätte.

Endlich hatten sie die kleine Waldlichtung erreicht. Die Wolken am Himmel waren verschwunden und das Mondlicht erhellte das Gelände. Sirius nahm Jills Hand und bedeutete ihr leise zu sein. Als sie die letzten Bäume passiert hatten weiteten sich Jills Augen und ein verträumter Ausdruck zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Auf der Lichtung standen sechs Einhörner, vier Muttertiere und zwei Fohlen. Sie grasten friedlich vor sich hin. Sirius zog Jill mit sich und einige Meter weiter ließen sie sich nieder. Jill legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und flüsterte: „Danke das du mich hier her gebracht hast. Diese Tiere sind so faszinierend und ich könnte ihnen ewig zusehen."

Sirius sah in ihr verträumtes Gesicht und sagte leise: „Hatte Remus also recht, es gefällt dir. Wir können bis zum Morgengrauen hier bleiben, wenn du willst."

Jill seufzte: „Dann kommen wir nicht mehr ins Schloss und wenn wir erwischt werden, dann..."

Sirius unterbrach sie: „Ich habe die Karte und ich weiß wie man unbemerkt ins Schloss kommt."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bevor Jill leise fragte: „Hast du deinen Freunden von mir erzählt?"

Sirius nickte: „Ja das habe ich, denn sie sind meine besten Freunde. Ich hätte es ihnen nicht ewig verschweigen können."

Sirius sah in ihr Gesicht und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. „Hey, was ist los?" fragte er leise und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich herum."

Sie schloss die Augen und flüsterte traurig: „Ich hätte auch so gern Freunde, jemandem dem ich mich anvertrauen kann, der mir einfach nur zuhört."

Sirius drückte sie an sich und schloss die Augen, um seine eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken. In diesem Moment war er sich klarer denn je darüber, wie viel ihm seine Freunde bedeuteten. Er hatte das Glück Freunde zu haben, doch sie war ganz allein und musste jedes Problem und alles was sie bewegte mit sich ausmachen.

Sirius zog sie auf seinen Schoß und Jill legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Tief atmete er ihren betörenden Duft ein und sagte leise: „Ist es zu früh, wenn ich dir sage, das ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an und lächelte: „Wenn es die Wahrheit ist, sicher nicht, aber einen kleinen Beweis hätte ich schon gern."

Sirius ließ sich mit ihr hinunter ins Gras fallen und strich ihre langen blonden Haare zur Seite, bevor er sie küsste. Ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, völlig vergessen was er tat. Jill hatte ihre in seinen Haaren vergraben, als Sirius seine unter ihren Pullover schob. Sofort löste sie sich von ihm und setzte sich abrupt auf.

Sirius verfluchte sich in diesem Moment selbst, wie konnte er nur. Dies war erst ihr zweites Treffen und er wollte es diesmal langsam angehen lassen.

Jill schaute zu den friedlich grasenden Einhörnern, als er leise sagte: „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

Sie sah ihn nicht an, aber er hörte die Trauer in ihren Worten: „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, du wirst deinem Ruf wirklich gerecht."

Sirius seufzte: „Denkst du das wirklich?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich..."

Jill brauchte gar nichts weiter zu sagen, Sirius wusste sofort um was es ging. Vorsichtig fragte er: „Du hast noch nie...?"

Wieder schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, aber er konnte nicht sehen, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde. Er drehte sie an den Schultern zu sich herum und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Angstvoll sah sie ihn an, als er ihre Stirn küsste und sagte: „Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht auch willst. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie fragte: „Bist du sicher, das du es so lange aus hältst?" Sirius wiegte grinsend seinen Kopf hin und her, bevor er sagte: „Wenn nicht, nehme ich eine kalte Dusche." Er zog sie an sich und schweigsam beobachteten sie die Einhörner, die sich von ihnen nicht stören ließen.

Normalerweise hätte er mit keinem Mädchen so viel Zeit verschwendet, aber dies hier war etwas anderes. Er genoss es einfach nur bei ihr zu sein, sie zu halten und ihren berauschenden Duft einzuatmen. Hier stand die Zeit still und keine dunklen Schatten legten sich über sie. Er wollte nicht an Morgen denken, dieser Augenblick war einfach zu einmalig, um ihn mit irgendwelchen traurigen Gedanken zu zerstören.

Nach einer Weile fragte Jill: „Sag mal mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?"

Sirius drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an. „Zu was für einem Ball?"

Jill giggelte: „Sag mir nicht, du weißt noch nichts davon? Dein Freund ist Schulsprecher, ich hätte erwartet, dass er es dir schon erzählt hat. Dumbledore hat einen Halloweenball organisiert, damit wir etwas Ablenkung vom Dunklen Lord und seinen Machenschaften haben."

Sirius grummelte: „James ist wohl im Moment etwas abgelenkt, aber am liebsten würde ich mit dir gehen."

Jill seufzte: „Ich würde auch gern mit dir dort hin gehen, aber du weißt das das nicht geht."

Sirius nickte und fragte neugierig: „Und wer ist nun der Glückliche, der dich begleiten darf?"

Jill grinste: „Rudolphus Lestrange."

„Was?", rief Sirius laut. Die Einhörner hoben erschrocken den Kopf und leise sprach er weiter: „Das Hündchen meiner Cousine Bella? Du hast einen schlechten Geschmack, Jill."

Sie lachte leise: „Ich hab mir das sozusagen, als Ablenkungsmanöver für Bella überlegt. Lestrange ist bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt, aber sie läst ihn immer abblitzen, deshalb hab ich ihm gesagt, das er mit mir gehen soll, um sie eifersüchtig zu machen."

Sirius gluckste: „Das ist wirklich eine gute Taktik, aber dein Geschmack lässt dennoch zu wünschen übrig."

Jill sagte verschmitzt: „Ja, das denke ich auch, deshalb bin ich mit einem hässlichen schwarzhaarigen Typen hier auf dieser Lichtung und beobachte diese wunderschönen Einhörner."

„So, hässlich nennst du mich", sagte Sirius gespielt ernst und zog sie mit sich ins Gras. Jill lächelte und rollte sich auf ihn. Sie kam seinem Gesicht immer näher und flüsterte: „Jetzt küss ich dich und werd mal sehen, ob du danach ein schöner Prinz bist."

Sirius schlang seine Arme um sie, darauf bedacht, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten. Er war froh, dass sie etwas gelöster war und wollte sie nicht wieder so verschrecken.

Bis zum Morgengrauen blieben sie und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Auf dem Rückweg fragte Jill: „Sehen wir uns heute noch?"

Sirius seufzte: „Ich hab heute keine Zeit, vielleicht Morgen. Wir könnten wieder zum Schwarzen See, wenn du Lust hast."

Jill nickte: „Ja das können wir machen. Ich muss auch unbedingt meine Hausaufgaben machen. Ich hänge schon ganz schön hinterher."

Sirius war erstaunt, dass sie nicht wütend auf ihn war und ihn fragte, warum er keine Zeit hatte. Aber zu einem passenden Zeitpunkt, würde er ihr von Remus Problem erzählen.


	6. Einsicht

**6. Einsicht**

Die Vollmondnacht war vorbei und die Rumtreiber waren erschöpft von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht.

Sirius wachte als Erster auf, es war schon weit nach Mittag und die Sonne schien zum Fenster hinein.

Seine linke Schulter pochte schmerzhaft und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als er sich aufrichtete. Diese Nacht, war wieder etwas zu wild gewesen. James und er hatten alle Mühe Remus im Zaum zu halten und dies Mal hatte sich Sirius dabei verletzt.

Leise stand er auf und warf einen Blick zu seinen Freunden. Peter und James schliefen tief und fest. Remus lag völlig bleich in seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Sirius schlich sich ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Strahl des Wassers seine Schulter traf. Es klopfe an der Badezimmertür und Sirius hörte James verschlafenen Stimme: „Post für dich, Tatze."

Etwas verwirrt darüber, schlang sich Sirius ein Handtuch um die Hüften und lief zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. James hielt ihm einen Brief entgegen und murmelte: „Hat eine Schuleule gebracht."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Jills Handschrift erkannte. Ohne zu zögern riss er den Brief auf und las die Zeilen:

_Hey, du Langschläfer. Du warst heute nicht beim Mittagessen, also wenn du Hunger hast, komm auf die andere Seite des Schwarzen Sees._

_J._

Sirius ließ den Brief sofort in Rauch aufgehen und zog sich, so schnell es seine schmerzende Schulter zuließ, an. James beobachtete ihn und sagte leise: „Deine Schulter sieht nicht gut aus, du solltest zu Poppy gehen."

Sirius murmelte: „Keine Zeit, hab eine Verabredung."

James schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schlurfte ins Bad.

Sirius schnappte sich seinen Besen, der Fußmarsch zu anderen Seite des Sees war ihm heute zu lang.

Vor dem Schlossportal tummelten sich einige Schüler. Die Sonne schien, aber kleinere Wolken zogen schon am Himmel auf und es sah aus, als wenn es bald regnen wollte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schwarzen Sees landete Sirius, auf der kleinen Wiese. Suchend sah er sich um, als Jill hinter ein paar Büschen, nahe dem Waldrand, hervortrat und ihm winkte. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und sie zog ihn hinter das Buschwerk. Jill hatte eine Decke ausgebreitet und ein Picknickkorb stand darauf. Sirius ließ sich nieder und zog sie an sich.

Bevor Jill ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, sagte sie: „Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Sirius grinste: „Danke für das nette Kompliment."

Jill schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er zuckte leicht zusammen, weil sich seine Schulter schon wieder schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte. Sie sah aufmerksam in sein Gesicht und fragte: „Was ist los?"

Sirius wandte sich ab und murmelte: „Nichts weiter, bin wohl letzte Nacht aus dem Bett gefallen."

Jill fackelte nicht lange, zog ihm seinen Umhang von den Schultern und zerrte ihm seinen Pullover über den Kopf.

„Hey", rief Sirius gespielt ernst, „ich dachte wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen."

Jill zischte: „Ach halt die Klappe, Black."

Sie kniete sich hinter ihn und murmelte: „Das muss ein sehr hohes Bett gewesen sein, aus dem du gefallen bist." Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Rücken und genüsslich schloss Sirius die Augen. Diese Berührungen lösten ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er krampfhaft versuchte unter Kontrolle zu halten. Als sie an seiner Schulter an kam riss er die Augen auf und rief: „Au!"

Jill beugte sich zu ihm vor und sagte: „Mal sehen, ob ich das wieder hin bekomme."

Sie murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche und der Schmerz ließ langsam nach. „Mhm, besser" murmelte er und griff nach ihrem Arm. Er drückte sie auf die Decke und sah in ihre strahlend blauen Augen. Sie lächelte, als sich ihre Lippen immer näher kamen. Scheu fuhren ihre Hände über seinen nackten Rücken und hinterließen ein leichtes kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Sirius hatte seine Hände in ihren langen blonden Haaren vergraben, um ja nicht wieder etwas zu tun, was sie nicht wollte. Er genoss dieses Gefühl, das seinen Körper durchströmte und die Zeit stand für einen Moment still.

Nach Atem ringend lösten sie sich von einander und Jill fragte: „Hast du gar keinen Hunger?"

Bei diesen Worten zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und er nahm einen Blick in den Picknickkorb. Bevor er sich jedoch über das Essen her machte, zog er sich seinen Pullover wieder an. Es war kühl geworden und der Wind blies heftiger.

Jill sah ihm beim Essen zu und fragte vorsichtig: „Willst du mir sagen, wie das wirklich mit deiner Schulter passiert ist?"

Sirius schloss die Augen, er hatte diese Frage schon erwartet, aber er war noch nicht bereit ihr Remus Geheimnis anzuvertrauen und ihr zu erzählen, dass er und seine Freunde unregistrierte Animagus waren. Er sah sie an und fragte: „Ist es ein Problem für dich, wenn ich es dir nicht sage."

Jill seufzte hörbar auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist ok, wenn du bereit bist, mir dein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, lass es mich wissen."

Sirius war erstaunt, mal kein neugieriges Mädchen vor der Nase zu haben. Meistens versuchten sie mit allen Mitteln, etwas aus einem herauszupressen, doch sie war anders.

Er wechselte das Thema: „Wie geht es meiner geliebten Cousine Bella? Spioniert sie dir immer noch nach?", fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

Jill grinste: „Nachdem sie gestern versucht hat mir meine Haare grün zufärben und ich sie dann in eine Maus verwandelt habe, hoffe ich, das sie es aufgibt, aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht."

Sirius lachte: „Warum zum Teufel, wollte sie dir die Haare grün färben?"

Jill giggelte: „Na weil ich mit Lestrange auf den Ball gehe. Sie hat ihn dermaßen heruntergeputzt, der Arme tat mir schon fast leid."

Sirius stöhnte: „Verdammt der Ball, da muss ich mir ja auch eine Begleitung suchen."

Jill seufzte: „Das wird wohl kein Problem für dich sein. Die Mädchen schmachten dich ja ständig an."

Sirius hörte die Trauer in ihren Worten und nahm ihre Hand. Verschmitzt sagte er: „Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber ich werde ein besonders hässliches Mädchen einladen."

Die ersten Regentropfen fielen und Sirius grummelte: „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt zurückgehen."

Jill zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich hab noch keine Lust." Sie stand auf und lief auf die Wiese. Sie hob beide Arme in die Luft, drehte sich und rief: „Ich liebe den Regen, er spült alle traurigen Gedanken weg..."

Sirius schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Sie überraschte ihn schon wieder und tief in ihm breitete sich ein Gefühl aus, das er nicht kannte und das ihm Angst machte.

Es regnete stärker und sie waren beide schon völlig durchnässt. Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihren Körpern und aus ihren Haaren tropfte das Wasser. Sirius schluckte, als er sah wie sich Jills Konturen, mehr als deutlich, unter ihrer nassen Kleidung abzeichneten. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er auf sie zu, schnappte nach ihrem Arm und zog sie vor sich auf seinen Besen.

„Hey" grummelte sie, „ich will noch nicht zurück."

Er flog dicht am Waldrand entlang und es regnete unaufhörlich, als er in ihr Ohr raunte: „Doch es ist besser, glaub mir."

Er landete hinter den Gewächshäusern und sah sich um, doch niemand war bei diesem Wetter noch draußen. Jill drückte sich an ihn und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, das ihm die Luft weg blieb. Nur all zu deutlich spürte er ihren Körper an seinem und ein brennendes Verlangen sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte. Nach Atem ringend schob er sie von sich und murmelte: „Tut mir leid, aber jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt da, an dem ich eine kalte Dusche brauche."

Ohne auf ihren verwunderten Blick zu achten, stieg er auf seinen Besen und flog hinauf zum Schlossportal. Mit eiligen Schritten lief er in den Gryffindorturm, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und riss die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf. Er warf seinen nassen Umhang und den Besen auf den Boden und verschwand sofort im Bad.

James und Remus sahen sich verblüfft an und warteten geduldig darauf, dass Sirius zurückkehrte.

Frisch geduscht und pfeifend betrat Sirius den Schlafsaal und sagte gleich: „Keine dummen Sprüche jetzt, habt ihr verstanden."

James und Remus lachten, als es an der Tür klopfte. James öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sie hörten Lilys Stimme: „Ich wollte mit dir noch ein paar Sachen für den Ball besprechen, also wenn du Zeit hast."

James nickte und wollte den Schlafsaal verlassen, als Sirius rief: „Ja James, über den Ball müssen wir uns auch mal unterhalten."

Den Rest des Tages verzog sich Sirius in die Bibliothek. Die Vollmondnacht und seine heimlichen Treffen mit Jill, hatten ihn mit seinen Hausaufgaben ganz schön in Verzug gebracht und er brauchte die halbe Nacht, um alles wieder aufzuholen.

Am Montagmorgen hatten sie wieder Zaubertränke. Sirius war schon beim Frühstück aufgefallen, das Jill nicht anwesend war und als auch beim Unterricht fehlte machte er sich langsam Sorgen. Den ganzen Tag über, hatte er sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Am Abend sah er auf die Karte der Rumtreiber und erblickte ihren kleinen Punkt im Krankenflügel.

Als James den Schlafraum betrat fragte er ihn gleich: „Würdest du mir deinen Tarnumhang leihen?"

James fragte neugierig: „Wofür brauchst du ihn denn?"

Sirius hielt ihm die Karte hin und murmelte: „Jill ist im Krankenflügel und ich..."

James nickte und kramte in seinem Koffer nach dem Umhang. Er reichte ihn Sirius und sagte stirnrunzelnd: „Die ganze Geheimnistuerei gefällt mir nicht, irgendwann fliegt ihr auf. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich Tatze. Wo ist mein Verrückter, für jeden Spaß zu habender Freund geblieben? Es gibt so viele andere Mädchen..." Sirius sah zu Boden, als er leise sagte: „Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die verändern einen und dieses Gefühl tief in mir kann und will ich nicht ignorieren."

James Augen weiteten sich und er stöhnte: „Du bist nicht einfach nur verliebt, nein, du liebst sie."

Diese Worte hatten Sirius hart getroffen. In seinem Inneren hatte er es schon geahnt, aber es jetzt so gesagt zu bekommen, machte ihm Angst. Angst davor verletzlich zu werden und Fehler zu machen. Resignierend nickte er und sah seinen besten Freund an, bevor er leise fragte: „Was soll ich nur tun, James?"

James seufzte: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde da sein, wenn du mich brauchst."

Es war schon Mitternacht, als Sirius noch einmal die Karte der Rumtreiber nach nächtlichen Ausflüglern absuchte. Niemand war zu sehen und auch Madam Pomfrey war in ihrem Zimmer. Leise schlich Sirius, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, Richtung Krankenflügel. Vor der Tür warf er ihn ab und verstaute ihn in seinem Umhang. Er hatte schon die Türklinke in der Hand, als jemand hinter ihm sagte: „Guten Abend, Mr. Black."

Sirius schloss die Augen, er kannte diese Stimme nur zu genau. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um und blickte in die Augen von Professor Dumbledore. Sirius stammelte: „Ähm, ja..., also ich habe Kopfschmerzen und wollte..."

Dumbledore hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Sie wollen Miss Mathews besuchen, habe ich Recht?"

Sirius klappte der Mund auf, er wusste zwar das Dumbledore über alles, was im Schloss vor sich ging Bescheid wusste, aber das er ihn hier auf frischer Tat ertappen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Nachdem Sirius Dumbledore keine Antwort gab, grinste dieser breit und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir beide uns mal unterhalten, Mr. Black."

Sirius hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden und murmelte: „Über was denn? Über meine Kopfschmerzen?" Dumbledore konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und sagte grinsend: „Folgen sie mir, Mr. Black."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und folgte dem Schulleiter in einen kleinen Raum, neben dem Krankenflügel. Dumbledore tigerte rastlos durch das Zimmer, während Sirius an der Wand lehnte und jeden Moment ein Donnerwetter erwartete, für sein nächtliches Herumschleichen.

Plötzlich blieb Dumbledore stehen und fixierte Sirius, bevor er sagte: „Miss Mathews hat mir alles erzählt." Sirius Augen weiteten sich, aber Dumbledore sprach weiter: „Mr. Black, ich hoffe, Sie sehen den Ernst der Lage, um es Ihnen noch einmal deutlich vor Augen zu halten. Die Eltern von Miss Mathews sind Todesser der übelsten Sorte. Sie werden auch vor dieser Schule nicht halt machen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihre Tochter sich mit jemandem eingelassen hat, der gegen ihre Sache ist. Ich habe schon immer ein Auge auf Miss Mathews gehabt und weiß, dass sie anders ist, aber diese Sache bringt sie in Gefahr, sie beide. Deshalb sage ich Ihnen Mr. Black, wenn es ihnen mit Miss Mathews nicht ernst ist und Sie wieder nur ein Abenteuer suchen, dann beenden sie das Ganze, bevor es zu spät ist. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Sirius hatte seinem Schulleiter schweigend zugehört und nickte nur stumm. Er wandte sich ab, um den Raum zu verlassen, als er leise sagte: „Es ist mir aber ernst, Professor." Fluchtartig verließ Sirius den Raum und sah nicht mehr, das breite Lächeln seines Schulleiters.

Leise schlich er in den Krankenflügel und sah sich in dem fast dunklen Raum um. Alle Betten waren leer, nur in der hinteren Ecke wurde ein Bett von einer Trennwand verdeckt. Vorsichtig ging Sirius näher und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Jill lag zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett und schlief friedlich. Das Mondlicht schien auf ihr Gesicht und in seinem Kopf hallten Dumbledores Worte. In diesem Moment wusste er, es gab kein zurück mehr, sie war diejenige nach der er so lange gesucht hatte.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Bett und strich ihre Haare beiseite. Jill regte sich und blinzelte ihn an.

„Hey, was machst du nur für Sachen?", frage Sirius leise.

Sie strahlte ihn an und warf sich in seine Arme. „Hab Fieber", nuschelte sie an seinen Hals. Sirius drückte sie fest an sich und murmelte: „War wohl gestern nicht so gut im Regen rum zufliegen."

Jill zog ihn mit auf das Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Einen Moment später, hörte Sirius ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und schloss die Augen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte und was das Leben noch für sie bereithielt.


	7. Offenbahrungen

**7. Offenbahrungen**

Die ersten vier Schulwochen waren vorbei und an diesem Samstag, war der erste Hogsmeade Ausflug.

Sirius wollte sich später heimlich mit Jill, außerhalb des Dorfes treffen, doch zuerst wollte er zusammen mit seinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade gehen, um ja kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Zur Sicherheit, hatte ihm James noch seinen Tarnumhang gegeben.

James hatte an diesem Tag seine lang ersehnte Verabredung mit Lily und lief schon am Morgen rastlos durch den Schlafsaal. Remus und Sirius warfen ihm belustigte Blicke zu und Peter fragte: „Sag mal, was murmelst du da die ganze Zeit vor dir hin, Krone?"

James blieb stehen und sagte genervt: „Ich überlege mir, was ich nachher zu Lily sage. Ich möchte sie zum Halloweenball einladen."

Sirius grinste: „Das ist doch ganz einfach, du fragst sie ob sie mit dir auf den Ball gehen möchte."

Remus nickte: „Genau, denn ich weiß, das sie darauf wartet."

James machte große Augen. „Woher weißt du das so genau?"

Remus lachte: „Ich hab Augen im Kopf und ich kann hören."

Sirius murmelte: „Diese Worte hat schon mal jemand zu mir gesagt."

Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als Peter fragte: „Sag mal Tatze, ich dachte du gehst mit der Laura, aus Huffelpuff, nach Hogsmeade."

Sirius und Remus sahen sich an und Remus sagte schnell: „Die hat Sirius schon abserviert."

Peter grinste: „Na dann, kann ich ja mal mein Glück bei ihr versuchen."

Sirius lachte: „Also ich weiß ja nicht, ob du ihr Typ bist." Der kleine dicke Peter winkte ab und stapfte davon. Remus murmelte: „Hoffentlich erzählt ihm dieses Mädchen nicht, das du gar nichts mit ihr hattest."

Sirius zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Wieso, ich hatte doch mal was mit ihr."

Remus schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn und sagte theatralisch: „Ich hatte es ganz vergessen, du bist ja Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation."

Sirius fand das nicht witzig und grummelte: „Die Zeiten sind vorbei."

Remus musterte ihn eindringlich und sagte lächelnd: „Ja, du hast dich in den letzten Wochen verändert, du bist erwachsener geworden."

Spöttisch blickte Sirius seinen Freund an und meinte: "Jetzt redest du aber Quatsch."

Remus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist kein Quatsch, dieses Mädchen hat dich verändert und das nur zum positiven."

Sirius seufzte und gemeinsam mit Remus lief er den Weg nach Hogsmeade runter. Dort machten sie erst einmal die Läden unsicher, bevor sie sich mit James und Lily in den Drei Besen treffen wollten.

Sie betraten den Pub, der an diesem Tag von Hogwartschüler bevölkert war. Suchend sahen sie sich um. James saß mit Lily und ihrer Freundin Alice zusammen an einem Tisch. Frank Longbottom hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und die vier waren in eine rege Unterhaltung vertieft. Sirius ließ seinen Blick wandern und dort, in einer Ecke saß Jill mit zwei Slytherin Mädchen. Sie schien sich nicht an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen, denn geistesabwesend blickte sie in den Raum. Sirius starrte sie an und über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Remus folgte seinen Blick und zischte: „Mach das hier nicht so offensichtlich, zu viele Slytherins."

Sirius kam aus seinen Gedanken zurück und ließ sich mit Remus an James Tisch nieder. Lily musterte ihn und fragte argwöhnisch: „Sag mal Sirius, bist du heute ohne weibliche Begleitung?"

Frank und Alice grinsten, als Sirius genervt sagte: „Ich bleibe jetzt Single, die Mädchen gehen mir auf die Nerven."

Lily Evans brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Wer es glaubt, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation, will Single bleiben." Sie kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein.

Sirius sprang auf und zischte: „Glaubt doch was ihr wollt." Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er den Pub. Remus eilte ihm hinterher.

Sirius war auf dem Weg zu seinem Treffpunkt mit Jill, als Remus ihn nach Atem ringend einholte. „Ich begleite dich ein Stück" sagte er leise, wohl wissend das sein Freund sich verletzt fühlte.

Schweigend liefen die beiden Freunde bis zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie setzten sich auf ein paar große Steine am Wegrand und Remus sagte vorsichtig: „Es fällt schon jedem auf, das du keine Verabredungen mehr hast. So langsam wird es offensichtlich, das du..."

Sirius unterbrach ihn und grummelte: „Was bitte schön soll ich tun? Mich mit einem Mädchen verabreden und dann irgendwann mit ihr im Bett landen. Ich will Jill nicht verlieren."

Remus hatte keine Zeit mehr was zu sagen, weil Jill angerannt kam und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Schon von weitem rief sie: „Bella ist hinter mir her."

Ohne zu zögern holte Sirius den Tarnumhang hervor und lief Jill entgegen. Er warf ihn ihr über und flüsterte: „Keine Fragen jetzt."

Sirius schob sie hinter den nächst besten Baum, als auch schon Bella aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Nach Luft ringend kam sie vor Sirius und Remus zum stehen und zischte: „Wo ist Jill Mathews?"

Sirius lachte und hob seinen Umhang an. „Also ich hab sie nicht versteckt, du etwa, Remus?"

Remus grinste: „Ich weiß gar nicht was du von uns willst?"

Bella rannte hinter die Bäume und schaute sich um. Hysterisch rief sie: „Sagt mir wo sie ist, sofort!"

Sirius hielt die Luft an, als Bella Jills Versteck immer näher kam und Remus rief: „Warum zum Teufel suchst du sie überhaupt, sie ist sicher im Dorf."

Bellatrix hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und murmelte: „Ich habe einen Auftrag, also raus mit der Sprache, habt ihr sie gesehen?"

„Nein", sagten Remus und Sirius, wie aus einem Munde. Bella schäumte vor Wut und schoss wahllos ein paar Flüche zwischen die Bäume. Sirius und Remus zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und mit einem geschickten Entwaffnungzauber hielt Remus Bellatrix Zauberstab in der Hand. Die bekam einen Tobsuchtsanfall und schrie: „Lupin gib mir sofort meinen Zauberstab zurück, sonst..."

Remus lachte: „Das kannst du vergessen, den kannst du dir von Dumbledore abholen. Der wird nämlich mächtig interessiert daran sein, was du hier so treibst und wenn du Pech hast, sind deine Hogsmeade Ausflüge für den Rest des Jahres gestrichen."

Sirius ging auf seine Cousine zu, deren Gesicht im Moment sehr blass war, und sagte gefährlich leise: „Verschwinde Bella, denn sonst weiß ich nicht was ich tue und ob dich dann überhaupt noch jemand wieder findet."

Bellatrix ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, denn sie war sich über den Ernst der Lage bewusst. Gehetzt drehte sie sich um und rannte hinunter ins Dorf. Normalerweise wäre Sirius nicht so ruhig geblieben und hätte Bella in hohem Bogen nach Hogsmeade zurückgehext, doch er wollte nicht das Jill sein Temperament auf diese Art zu sehen bekam.

Sirius rief leise: „Du kannst rauskommen Jill."

Einen Moment passierte gar nichts und Sirius hatte schon Angst, dass sie einer von Bellas Flüchen Jill getroffen hatte. Doch plötzlich warf sie direkt vor ihm und Remus den Tarnumhang ab und Sirius schloss sie in seine Arme. „Verdammt", murmelte sie, „ich hätte es fast verpatzt."

Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus und Remus sagte nachdenklich: „Ich möchte nur wissen, von wem Bella einen Auftrag hat."

Jill schien sich erst jetzt bewusst, das sie nicht mit Sirius allein war. Sie löste sich von ihm und reichte Remus die Hand. Zur Begrüßung sagte sie: „Wie geht es dir Remus?"

Dieser lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. „Mir geht es gut und ich werde jetzt verschwinden und ein Auge auf Bella haben."

„Du musst nicht gehen", sagte Jill schnell.

Remus grinste: „Es ist in Ordnung, ihr habt eh zu wenig Zeit zusammen."

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Remus Richtung Dorf. Jill reichte Sirius den Tarnumhang und sagte: „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie ihr immer ungesehen das Schloss verlassen könnt."

Sirius fixierte ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass du noch mehr weißt."

Er sah sich um und murmelte: „Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort, komm."

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zur Heulenden Hütte. Jill sträubte sich nicht und als sie eintraten, ging Sirius zielstrebig Richtung Treppe, die ins Obere Geschoss führte. Jill folgte ihm und murmelte: „Du kennst dich hier aus, nicht wahr?"

Sirius führte sie in den Raum, der für Remus gedacht war. Kaum Licht fiel herein, da die Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt waren. Sehr sauber und aufgeräumt war es nicht und als Jill das Bett in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stehen sah, ging sie einen Schritt zurück. Sirius sah sie an und er sah die Panik in ihren Augen, auch wenn sie nach außen hin sehr ruhig wirkte. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, ließ Sirius das Bett verschwinden und eine kleines Sofa erscheinen. Er entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und drückte Jill auf das Sofa. Jetzt war der Augenblick da, ihr sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Neugierig fragte sie: „Was willst du mir sagen?"

Sirius seufzte und nahm ihre Hand, als er leise sagte: „Ich bin ein unregistrierter Animagus."

Erwartungsvoll sah er in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie sagte: „Na dann, Mr. Black, zeigen Sie mir mal, was Sie sind."

Sirius holte tief Luft und murmelte: „Aber krieg keinen Schreck."

Jill lachte: „Na so furcht erregend wird es schon nicht sein, also los."

Vor ihren Augen verwandelte sich Sirius in einen großen, schwarzen, zotteligen Hund. Im ersten Moment wich Jill etwas zurück, sie war eindeutig erschrocken, doch dann streckte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand aus und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Ein leises knurren war zu hören und der Hund legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Jill strich ihm über seinen Kopf und meinte lachend: „Ich steh nicht so sehr auf Haustiere, also bitte verwandle dich zurück."

Vor ihren Augen verwandelte er sich zurück und sah sie gespannt an. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn neben sich auf das Sofa, bevor sie leise sagte: „Jetzt kenne ich ein Geheimnis von Sirius Black und ich denke ich weiß, warum ihr es geheim haltet. Du und dein Freund James ihr schleicht mit Remus bei Vollmond umher, hab ich Recht?"

Sirius sah sie verblüfft an und Jill sprach weiter: „Ich vermute schon lange, das Remus ein Werwolf ist und nach deiner verletzten Schulter war ich mir sicher, das ich damit richtig liege."

Sirius stammelte: „Aber..., wie..., wie hast du das herausgefunden?"

Jill lachte: „Also wirklich, Remus fehlt immer wenn Vollmond ist und er wirkt immer blass und sieht irgendwie krank aus. Alle Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin."

Sirius schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh man, hoffentlich wissen nicht noch andere Bescheid. James und Remus waren schon dagegen, das ich es dir sage."

Jill sah ihn fragend an. „Warum hast du es dann doch getan?"

Sirius schloss die Augen. Sie hatte ihn mit dieser Frage in die Enge gedrängt und er musste ihr nun eine Antwort geben. Noch nie im Leben war er sich einer Sache so sicher, er wollte es ihr hier und jetzt endlich sagen.

Er rutschte vom Sofa auf seine Knie und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Jill machte große Augen, als er leise sagte: „Ich habe es dir gesagt, weil ich dich liebe und keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben will."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie flüsterte: „Du meinst das wirklich ernst?"

Er nickte, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und legte ihre Stirn an seine. Mit Tränenerstickter Stimme sagte sie: „Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation."

Sirius schloss die Augen, er hatte so darauf gehofft, dass sie ebenso fühlt wie er und nun war dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Für ihn war es, sein bisher glücklichster Moment in seinem Leben und er betete inständig, das noch weitere folgen würden.


	8. Jills Plan

**8. Jills Plan**

Am Abend nach ihrem Hogsmeadeausflug saßen Sirius und Remus in einer Ecke des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes und Remus fragte leise: „Hat dir Jill etwas wegen Bellatrix erzählt. Ich meine, wegen diesem Auftrag von dem sie gesprochen hat."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nichts, wir haben auch gar nicht weiter darüber gesprochen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Die Sache gefällt mir nicht, du kennst deine Cousine und wenn sie hinter eure heimlichen Treffen kommt, dann habt ihr ein Problem."

In dieser Nacht schlief Sirius sehr unruhig und immer wieder kamen ihm Bellas Worte in den Sinn, doch die Gelegenheit ihrem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen ergab sich schneller, als er dachte, denn am Sonntag Morgen klopfte eine Eule gegen ihr Fenster.

Remus öffnete und warf Sirius einen Brief zu. „Für dich", murmelte er und legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Hastig riss Sirius den Umschlag auf und las die Zeilen:

_Hey, ich vermisse dich. Deine Cousine weicht mir seit gestern Abend kaum noch von der Seite und möchte immer wieder wissen, wo ich war. Ich habe beschlossen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, aber dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe. Ich versuche heute Abend hinter Hagrids Hütte zu kommen, aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts._

_J._

Sirius war schon gespannt darauf was Jill sich aus gedacht hatte und machte sich gleich nach dem Abendessen auf zu ihrem Treffpunkt. Es war schon Mitte Oktober und die Dunkelheit legte sich immer eher über das Land. Langsam trotte Sirius über das dunkle Hogwartsgelände, als plötzlich jemand nach seinem Arm schnappte und ihn mit sich zog. Hinter ein paar großen Bäumen am Schwarzen See ließen sie sich nieder. „Endlich", murmelte Jill, „ich dachte du versetzt mich."

Sirius hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte sarkastisch: „Ja klar, das war meine Absicht, deshalb bin ich hier."

Jill schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsst ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, das ihm die Luft weg blieb.

„Du fehlst mir", murmelte Sirius.

Jill seufzte: „Deswegen werde ich jetzt versuchen etwas über Bellas Auftrag herauszufinden und du wirst mir dabei helfen."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wird dir nichts freiwillig erzählen, also was hast du vor?"

Jill grinste: „Ich brauch nur etwas Veritaserum aus Slughorns Büro."

„Wie willst du da ran kommen?", fragte Sirius entsetzt.

Jill lachte leise vor sich hin: „Ganz einfach, du wirst deinen Zaubertrank morgen vermasseln und ihn dann Abends nachholen und wir brauchen den Tarnumhang."

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf. „Schon wieder ein Abend in Slughorns dunklem Kerker, aber wenn es dann leichter mit unseren heimlichen Treffen wird, mach ich das. Eine kleine Belohnung hätte ich aber schon gern."

Jill lächelte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Mehr", murmelte Sirius und seine Hände glitten unter ihren Pullover auf der Suche nach warmer weicher Haut. Sofort versteifte sich Jill und bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Tut mir leid", nuschelte Sirius und löste sich von ihr.

Sie ließ diese Nähe noch immer nicht zu und für ihn war es schwer damit umzugehen. Noch nie hatte sich eine seiner Freundinnen so lange dagegen gesträubt, aber er hatte ja auch noch nie jemanden wirklich geliebt.

Jill schlang die Arme um ihn und nuschelte an seine Brust: „Ich weiß, du hast es nicht leicht mit mir."

Sirius wollte die angespannte Situation etwas lösen und sagte: „Ich liebe Herausforderungen und nun erzähl mir alles über deinen Plan."

Die erste Stunde, am Montagmorgen, hatten sie wie üblich Zaubertränke. Sirius hatte James und Remus in ihren Plan eingeweiht, deshalb waren die beiden auch nicht all zu verwundert, dass Sirius seinen Trank wieder einmal vermasselte. Die Slytherins lachten und Bella höhnte: „Na, du bist wohl mit deinen Gedanken wieder mal woanders, Black. Du hast eindeutig zu viel Freizeit."

Sirius schnaubte vor Wut, doch er fing Jills Blick auf, der ihm eindeutig sagte, dass er sich zusammenreißen sollte.

Der Abend kam und vor den Kerkern wartete Sirius, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, auf Jill. Sie kam und bevor Sirius sie unter den Umhang zog, sah er sich noch einmal um, doch der Gang war wie ausgestorben. „Alles bereit?", fragte Sirius. Jill nickte und Sirius schlüpfte unter dem Umhang hervor. Er öffnete die Tür zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und wartete einen Moment, bevor er eintrat. Er war wohl etwas zu schnell, denn er lief direkt in Jill, die vor ihm, gut verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, ging. Sirius kam ins stolpern und Slughorn sah von seinem Lehrerpult auf. „Ah, Mr. Black, na dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit."

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf und suchte, alles was er brauchte, zusammen.

Slughorn saß mit dem Rücken zu seiner Bürotür, als Sirius mit einem lauten Poltern seinen Kessel fallen ließ. Das war das Zeichen. Slughorn sah zu Sirius der sich ein „Entschuldigung" herausquälte und in dem Moment öffnete sich die Bürotür, wie von Geisterhand und ging einen Augenblick später wieder zu. Erleichtert atmete Sirius aus und kümmerte sich um seinen Trank. Er schickte noch ein stilles Gebet zu den großen Zaubereren, das Slughorn ja nicht auf die Idee kommen würde in sein Büro zu gehen. Doch er hatte noch gar nicht zu Ende gedacht, da stand Slughorn auf und wollte in seinem Büro verschwinden.

Sirius Augen weiteten sich und panisch rief er: „Professor, können sie mal schnell her kommen."

Er fuchtelte dabei wild mit seinen Armen herum. „Ich glaube, mit meinem Trank stimmt irgendetwas nicht." Slughorn murmelte etwas Unverständliches, kam aber zu ihm herüber. Er sah in Sirius Kessel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe Ihre Besorgnis nicht, so wie es scheint ist alles in Ordnung, aber ich wollte sowieso noch ein Gespräch mit Ihnen führen."

„Was? Wie?", rief Sirius laut, als er sah wie die Bürotür vorsichtig aufging und sich danach gleich wieder schloss.

„Ja", sagte Slughorn, der davon nichts bemerkt hatte, „es geht um Ihre Leistungen. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, das Sie einen Trank nicht..."

Sirius hörte ihm gar nicht weiter zu, weil er spürte wie ein warmer Atem seinen Hals streifte und ein Duft an ihm vorbeizog, den er nur all zu gut kannte. Etwas genervt ließ Sirius die Standpauke über sich ergehen und murmelte hin und wieder ein „Ja, Professor".

Endlich war der Trank fertig und Sirius konnte aus dem Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer verschwinden. Er öffnete wieder die Tür und wartete, bis er einen Luftzug spürte, der an ihm vorbei zog.

Die unsichtbare Jill hatte seine Hand gepackt und ihn in die nächst beste Besenkammer gezerrt. Sie warf den Tarnumhang ab und strahlte ihn an: „Du warst Klasse und morgen werden wir uns Bella vorknöpfen."

Sirius sah das Leuchten in ihren Augen und grinste. „So was gefällt dir, hab ich Recht?"

Jill hielt eine kleine Phiole hoch und murmelte: „Morgen wird mir Bella, alles erzählen."

Sirius verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Oh wie widerlich, das Meiste davon will ich lieber nicht wissen. Aber sie wird dann auch wissen, das du es weißt, Jill."

Jill giggelte: „Also, Mr. Black, ich habe sie ja eigentlich für klug gehalten, deshalb sage ich jetzt nur Vergessenszauber."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt aber, dass das schief gehen kann, wenn es nicht genau ausgeführt wird."

Jill zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wenn sie Pech hat fehlen ihr ein paar Tage."

Sirius lachte: „Ich bekomme Angst vor dir, Jill."

Sie schmiegte sich, in dieser kleinen engen Besenkammer, dicht an ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Und deshalb solltest du immer schön nett zu mir sein."

Sirius lächelte: „Ich denke das fällt mir nicht schwer."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen Kuss und sie fuhren erst auseinander, als sie Stimmen auf dem Gang hörten. Sie erkannten Bellatrix, die sagte: „Ich möchte nur wissen, wo die diese Mathews steckt. In der Bibliothek war sie nicht und woanders geht sie eigentlich nicht hin."

Sie hörten Lestrange knurren: „Ich verstehe nicht, was du ständig von ihr willst."

Bella keifte: „Das kannst du ja auch nicht, aber vielleicht steht sie ja auf dich, wenn sie schon mit dir zum Ball geht."

Lestrange murmelte: „Ich wäre ja viel lieber mit dir gegangen."

Bella sagte genervt: „Ich habe schon eine Verabredung, vielleicht ein andermal, aber erst muss ich herausfinden, wo die Mathews immer rum schleicht."

Ihre Stimmen entfernten sich und Jill atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ich habe es endgültig satt, von deiner widerlichen Cousine bespitzelt zu werden."

Sirius seufzte und legte seine Stirn an ihre: „Ich verstehe dich, aber ein Gutes hat die Sache. Ich finde es richtig gemütlich hier in dieser Besenkammer."

Jill lachte leise: „Du kennst sicher alle Besenkammern im Schoss, nicht wahr, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation." Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte war Jill aus der Kammer verschwunden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors warteten schon James und Remus auf ihren Freund. Peter hatten sie lieber nichts davon erzählt, er hätte eh nicht verstanden, worum es überhaupt geht und er wusste noch immer nichts von Jill.

Sirius steuerte den Platz in der hinteren Ecke an und sofort steckten die drei Freunde die Köpfe zusammen. „Und?", fragte Remus leise. „Hat alles geklappt?"

Sirius nickte und erzählte seinen Freunden wie es abgelaufen war.

James grinste: „Diese Jill könnte bei uns mitmachen."

Remus zog an James Ärmel und flüsterte: „Achtung Lily im Anmarsch."

Sofort fuhren die drei auseinander und setzten ihr schönstes Lächeln auf, als Lily Evans neben ihnen auftauchte. Sie blickte argwöhnisch von einem zum anderen und hatte einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Sie setzte sich zu James auf die Lehne seines Sessels und fragte: „Na, ihr heckt doch nicht etwa wieder was aus?"

Ihr Blick ruhte dabei auf James, der sofort abwehrend die Hände hob und scheinheilig sagte: „Wie kommst du nur darauf, nein, wir wollen Sirius nur etwas Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben. Du weißt doch, er musste heute schon wieder bei Slughorn nachsitzen."

Sirius machte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, worauf hin Lily in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „So, so Nachhilfe und deshalb tuschelt ihr so."

Sie wandte sich an James und piekte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seiner Brust herum, als sie sagte: „Ich warne dich, du hast mir etwas versprochen und vergiss nicht, du bist Schulsprecher und sollst ein Vorbild für andere sein."

Aus James Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen und Sirius und Remus lachten leise, als James anfing zu stottern: „Also, Lily..., du weißt doch, das ich..., niemals irgendwelche ..."

Lily lachte und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu drücken. Sie flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Glaub mir James ich weiß alles."

Lachend ließ sie die drei Rumtreiber allein und James sah ihr entsetzt nach. „Oh mein Gott, sie weiß alles" stöhnte er.

Sirius winkte gelassen ab. „Das sagen sie alle."

Remus schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf und sagte an Sirius gewandt: „Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, du weißt wie gefährlich Bella werden kann."

Sirius ließ sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück sinken und sagte grinsend: „Morgen Abend sind wir schlauer."

_Diese Geschichte scheint so grottenschlecht zu sein, dass mir hier niemand ein Kommi hinterlassen will. ___


	9. 9 Nichts als die Wahrheit

**9. Nichts als die Wahrheit**

Der nächste Abend kam und James, Sirius und Remus saßen beim Abendessen am Gryffindortisch und hatten die Köpfe dicht zusammen gesteckt. Peter mampfe mal wieder fröhlich vor sich hin, als James leise flüsterte: „Wie zum Teufel wollt ihr es anstellen, das Bella diesen Trank nimmt?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er leise sagte: „Ich denke, Jill wird schon das Richtige einfallen und wir werden viel Spaß mit meiner Cousine haben."

Die Rumtreiber sahen zum Slytherintisch, wo Bellatrix Black gerade in aller Seelenruhe ihr Abendessen in sich hinein schaufelte, und fingen laut an zu lachen. Das brachte ihnen mal wieder ein paar argwöhnische Blicke der anderen Schüler ein und der kleine Peter fragte schmatzend: „Worüber lacht ihr?"

James murmelte: „Das ist zu kompliziert, um es dir zu erklären."

Sirius erhob sich und beugte sich noch mal zu James hinunter: „Das mit dem Tarnumhang geht klar?"

James nickte: „Klar, aber seid vorsichtig, deine Cousine ist nicht zu unterschätzen."

Sirius winkte ihnen noch und verschwand aus der Großen Halle.

Draußen zog schon die Abenddämmerung ins Land und mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf zu Gewächshaus III.

Stickig und muffig war es hier drinnen und Sirius kam schon jetzt ins schwitzen. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang über und stellte sich neben die Eingangstür, das hatte er so mit Jill verabredet, falls Bella ihr nicht allein folgen würde. Er musste einen Moment warten, bis die Tür aufging und Jill eintrat. Sie flüsterte leise, in den fast dunklen Raum: „Bist du da, Sirius?"

Er hatte ihr keine Antwort gegeben, sondern sie blitzschnell unter den Umhang gezogen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Jill schob ihn von sich und zischte: „Später, Bellatrix ist im Anmarsch."

Sie entzündete ihren Zauberstab und lief in die hintere Ecke des Gewächshauses. Es gab ein lautes klirren und klappern, als Bellatrix eintrat und leise zischte: „Du bleibst hier draußen, Rudolfus und hältst die Augen auf." Sirius hörte nur etwas, das sich anhörte wie ein knurren und die Tür schloss sich geräuschlos.

Bella schlich sich näher zu Jill, die jedoch plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ihren hell erleuchteten Zauberstab direkt in Bellas Gesicht hielt. Diese wich ein Stück zurück und sagte erschrocken: „Jill, du hast mich erschreckt. Was tust du um die Zeit hier?"

Jill ging näher auf Bella zu und ihre Stimme war eiskalt, als sie sagte: „Das Selbe könnte ich dich fragen." Bellatrix Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und sie stammelte: „Also, ich hab einen Spaziergang gemacht und hab hier Licht gesehen, da wollte..."

Jill hatte nicht lange gefackelt und die verblüffte Bella mal eben in eine Starre versetzt. Sie stand stocksteif da, aber sie konnte ihren Kopf bewegen und sie konnte sprechen. Bella schrie laut: „Rudolphus, hilf mir!"

Lestrange stürzte in das Gewächshaus, doch Sirius schlug ihn mit einem gezielten Faustschlag ko. Panisch rief Bella: „Was ist hier los? Wer ist hier noch?"

Jill sagte gefährlich leise: „Du wirst mir jetzt sagen was hier los ist. Warum schleichst du mir ständig nach? Wer hat dir den Auftrag dazu gegeben?"

Bella starrte sie an, immer noch unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie schnaubte wütend: „Ich habe keinen Auftrag, ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest."

Jill stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und lachte höhnisch: „Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin, Bella. Du schnüffelst mir hinter her, seit wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Sag mir den Grund."

Bella höhnte: „Du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn, Mathews. Du bist mir so was von egal."

Sirius stand immer noch verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang und sah erschrocken zu Jill. Sie hatte Bellas lange, schwarze Haare gepackt und ihren Kopf nach hinten gerissen. Bella keuchte und als sie den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu sagen, hatte ihr Jill blitzschnell das Veritaserum eingeflösst. Bellatrix hustete, doch sie hatte keine Chance den Trank auszuspucken. Jill hielt immer noch ihren Kopf nach hinten und Bella musste schlucken, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Sirius war überrascht von Jills Kaltblütigkeit und er war verblüfft, wie blitzschnell sie reagierte. In diesem Moment war sie so ganz anders, äußerst konzentriert darauf, was sie tat. Sie ließ sich auch nicht von Sirius ablenken, als er versuchte näher an sie heranzukommen. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und wollte über ihre Wange streichen, doch sie wich ihm geschickt aus und ließ Bellas Haare los.

Jill stellte sich vor die zornesrote Bellatrix Black auf und sagte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Und Bella, ich denke wir können anfangen. Meine erste Frage lautet: Wer hat dich angestiftet mir ständig nachzuspionieren?"

Bella schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippen, doch plötzlich sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: „Deine Eltern".

Jills Gesichtszüge veränderten sich überhaupt nicht. Für Sirius waren sie undurchschaubar, doch er spürte ihre innere Zerrissenheit. Jill atmete tief ein, bevor sie weiter fragte: „Warum haben dir meine Eltern diesen Auftrag erteilt?"

Bella fing an zu wimmern: „Ich will dem Dunklen Lord dienen und sie haben mir versprochen, mich in ihre Kreise einzuführen, wenn ich sie über all deine Schritte auf dem Laufenden halte."

Sirius beobachtete Jill, sie hatte kurz die Augen geschlossen, bevor sie tief durch atmete und dann fragte: „Und, was hast du herausgefunden?"

Bella versuchte wohl mit aller Macht ihren Mund zu halten und Sirius beobachtete das Geschehen mit Spannung. Plötzlich schnaubte Bella: „Gar nichts. Zuerst dachte ich ja, du hättest dich mit meinem Blutverräter Cousin eingelassen und würdest dich bei der erst besten Gelegenheit, von ihm flachlegen lassen, doch so dämlich ist selbst der nicht, das er etwas mit dir anfangen würde."

Sirius presste seine Lippen fest zusammen, um nicht laut loszulachen, als sich Lestrange am Boden regte. Wieder traf ihn ein gezielter Faustschlag und er ging ko. „Was war das?" rief Bella panisch.

Jill grinste: „Das wirst du gleich merken." Sie holte aus und ihre Faust traf die verblüffte Bellatrix mitten im Gesicht. Noch immer in ihrer Starre, fiel sie stocksteif, bewusstlos zu Boden.

Jill kicherte leise, Sirius warf den Tarnumhang ab und fragte aufgeregt: „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Wir können sie doch hier nicht so einfach liegen lassen."

Eigentlich war er ja immer für jeden Spaß zu haben, aber im Moment fühlte er sich mit der Situation etwas überfordert. Jill drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und fragte schelmisch: „Und, Mr. Black, bereit für eine weitere Vorstellung?"

Sirius grinste: „Solange du mich da raus lässt immer." Jill schob ihn in eine Ecke und zog ihm den Tarnumhang wieder über.

Bellatrix und Lestrange lagen immer noch bewusstlos am Boden, als Jill ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete und den Vergessenszauber sprach. Sirius murmelte: „Na hoffentlich geht das gut."

Jill ließ ein paar große Blumentöpfe zu sich heranschweben, die dann klirrend auf den Boden fielen. Durch den Lärm regten sich Bella und Lestrange und Jill rief mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme: „Was zum Teufel treibt ihr beiden hier? Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Ihr habt Madam Sprouts Töpfe kaputtgeschlagen."

Lestrange rappelte sich auf, sah panisch von Bella zu Jill und rief: „Was ist passiert, was hast du mit uns gemacht?"

Jill kniff die Augen zusammen. „Also Rudolphus, ich glaube einer der Töpfe hat deinen Kopf getroffen. Als ich hier rein kam, lagst du bewusstlos mit Bella am Boden und die Scherben der Töpfe um euch herum."

Bellatrix schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Was wollten wir hier Rudolphus?"

Lestrange zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte argwöhnisch: „Vielleicht hatten wir eine Verabredung?"

Bella schüttelte zweifelnd mit dem Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. "

Jill sagte mit süßlicher Stimme: „Ihr solltet erst einmal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Ich bring das hier in Ordnung."

Bella und Lestrange ließen sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und verließen fluchtartig das Gewächshaus.

Sirius blieb so lange unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, bis die Stimmen der beiden nicht mehr zu hören waren.

Jill reparierte die Töpfe, brachte das Gewächshaus wieder in Ordnung und löschte das Licht ihres Zauberstabes. Nur das Mondlicht erhellte jetzt spärlich das Gewächshaus und Sirius zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Du könntest Schauspielerin werden, weißt du das?"

Jill schob ihn von sich und murmelte: „Ich habe es geahnt, das meine Eltern sie dazu angestiftet haben."

Sirius verstand sie nicht und fragte: „Wieso?"

Jill seufzte und sah in seine Augen, als sie sagte: „Mein Weg ist vorherbestimmt. Da ist kein Platz für Menschen wie dich, verstehst du. Meine Eltern lieben mich und wollen nur das Beste, aber sie merken nicht, wie weh sie mir damit tun. Ich liebe sie und ich weiß nicht ..."

Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab und Sirius zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich versteh schon", sagte er leise und strich mit der Hand über ihren Rücken.

Er wollte sie wieder etwas aufmuntern und meinte: „Na ich bin gespannt wie es meiner hochgeschätzten Cousine Morgen geht und vor allen Dingen wie der Vergessenszauber gewirkt hat."

Jill lächelte ihn an. „Du verstehst es immer wieder einen aufzubauen, Sirius Black und dafür liebe ich dich." Sirius schloss die Augen, diese Worte sagte sie nicht oft und er genoss es immer wieder das von ihr zu hören. Eine Weile blieben sie noch im Gewächshaus, bevor sie sich ins Schloss zurück schlichen.

Der nächste Tag kam und in ihrer ersten Stunde hatten sie Verwandlung. Gespannt beobachten Sirius und James Bella. Sie schien heute sichtlich durcheinander zu sein, denn statt einen Käfer in eine Tasse zu verwandeln, kam bei ihr jedes Mal eine Kanne heraus. James und Sirius lachten leise und Bella schnaubte wütend: „Da gibt es gar nichts zu lachen, ihr Idioten."

Remus zischte zu Sirius: „Ich glaube mit dem Zauber ist was schief gelaufen."

Sirius zuckte gelassen die Schulter. „Sie hat bekommen was sie verdient hat."

Er zwinkerte Jill noch einmal kurz zu, die sich auch nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnte, als sie Bellatrix Bemühungen beobachtete den Zauber doch noch hinzu bekommen. Professor McGonagall war schon einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, als sie zu Bella sagte: „Miss Black, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Sie haben das letzte Schuljahr verschlafen. Sehen Sie zu das Sie diesen Zauber bis morgen beherrschen."

Das Gelächter am Gryffindortisch war groß, als sie beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle saßen. Lily saß zwischen James und Sirius und sah die beiden immer mal wieder argwöhnisch von der Seite her an. Eine ganze Weile hielt sie sich zurück, als die beiden immer noch über Bellas verpatzte Zauber lachten, doch dann plötzlich griff sie in James zerstrubelte Haare und mit der anderen Hand in Sirius lange schwarze Haare. Ihr Griff war fest und die beiden Freunde mussten die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Lily zog sie dicht zu sich heran und flüsterte gefährlich leise: „Sollte ich herausfinden, das ihr zwei etwas damit zu tun habt, dann seid ihr mehr als tot, habt ihr verstanden?"

James nickte rasch und Sirius murmelte: „Ich habe verstanden, Miss Evans."

Lily ließ die beiden wieder los und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Über ihren Kopf hinweg sah Sirius zu James, der diesen, Sie-meint-es-ernst-Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt hatte.

Remus saß ihnen gegenüber und grinste: „Ja, ihr zwei braucht eine starke Hand, dann werdet ihr auch vernünftig."

Sirius grummelte: „Danke, Remus du bist ein wahrer Freund."

Remus lachte: „Ich bin froh, das Lily mich jetzt etwas unterstützt und ich mich nicht mehr allein um euch kümmern muss."

Der kleine dicke Peter mampfte: „Genau, Lily wird euch schon im Zaum halten."

„Halt die Klappe", sagten Sirius und James wie aus einem Munde, was Lily murmeln ließ: „Die Siamesischen Zwillinge haben gesprochen."


	10. Slytherin tanzt mit Gryffindor

**10. Slytherin tanzt mit Gryffindor**

Sirius schwebte im 7. Himmel, auch wenn seine Liebe zu Jill für alle verborgen blieb. Nur ein Problem hatte er, der Halloweenball saß ihm im Nacken. Noch immer hatte er kein Mädchen dazu eingeladen. Jill hatte ihn zwar schon ein paar Mal bedrängt, das er es endlich tun sollte, doch er hat es immer wieder hinausgezögert. Heute sollte der Ball stattfinden und er hatte noch immer keine Begleitung.

An diesem Morgen war Sirius schon früh aufgestanden und hatte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verzogen. Er saß auf der Fensterbank und starrte nach draußen. Die bunten Herbstblätter tanzten im Wind und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder mal zu Jill, als ihm Lily Evans eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und leise fragte: „Sirius, was tust du schon so früh hier?"

Erschrocken blickte er sie an und meinte knapp: „James schläft noch."

Lily setzte sich zu ihm und sagte: „Das war nicht meine Frage."

Sirius sagte etwas genervt: „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Seit James und Lily sich nun endlich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, war Lily oft mit den Rumtreibern zusammen und sie hatte auch Sirius von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt.

Lily fragte: „Ist das der wahre Grund?"

Sirius murmelte: „Ich hab noch keine Verabredung für den Ball."

Lily giggelte: „Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation, hat noch keine Verabredung für den Ball, na wie kommt denn das?"

Sirius funkelte sie wütend an: „Oh bitte Lily, spar dir das."

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Lily hielt ihn zurück und sagte eindringlich: „Wenn du mal jemandem zum reden brauchst, der nicht James oder Remus heißt, dann höre ich dir gerne zu. Ich sehe doch, das du dich verändert hast und das dir irgendetwas auf der Seele liegt."

Sirius seufzte, er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, denn sie kannte auch Remus Geheimnis und ging gut damit um. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und erzählte ihr von Jill. Er erzählte ihr alles, über ihre Eltern und über ihre heimlichen Treffen, auch das er bis jetzt noch nicht mit Jill geschlafen hatte, wobei Lily etwas errötete und ihren Blick abwandte.

Als er geendet hatte lächelte sie ihn an und sagte: „Ich habe mir so was schon bald gedacht, nur wer es ist, das wusste ich nicht. Aber du kannst versichert sein, das ich es niemandem sage."

Sie umarmte Sirius freundschaftlich und sagte: „Ich hätte da jemanden mit dem du zum Ball gehen könntest. Meine Freundin Alice, denn ihr Freund Frank liegt mit einer Grippe im Krankenflügel und sie wäre sonst ganz allein, was denkst du?"

Sirius grinste: „Aber, Miss Evans, wollen sie mich verkuppeln?"

Lily lachte: „Na so sind zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, Alice braucht nicht allein zum Ball und du hast eine Begleitung, die nicht über dich herfällt."

Sirius nickte dankbar und drückte der überraschten Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke", flüsterte er, als sie James donnernde Stimme hörten: „He, lass die Finger von meiner Freundin." Lily und Sirius lachten und Sirius zog Lily in eine feste Umarmung.

An diesem Tag hatte Sirius keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich mit Jill zu treffen. Bella spionierte ihr zwar nicht mehr nach, aber sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Am Abend versammelten sich die ersten Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Begleitungen zu treffen. Nur wenige hatten Verabredungen mit den Huffelpuffs oder Ravenclaws. Peter hatte ein kleines molliges Huffelpuffmädchen zum Ball eingeladen und war schon verschwunden. Remus war auch schon weg, er hatte eine nette Ravenclaw zum Ball eingeladen. James und Sirius standen an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und warteten auf Lily und ihre Freundin Alice.

Die beiden kamen die Stufen runter und James wankte leicht. Sirius sagte lachend: „Nicht das atmen vergessen, Krone."

Lily trug ihre schönen roten Haare offen und ihr Kleid betonte ihre zierliche Figur. Alice folgte ihr und sah ebenso schön, mit ihrem grünen Seidenkleid, aus. Sirius reichte ihr seinen Arm und sagte verschmitzt: „Bereit für ein Abenteuer." Alice lächelte: „Sicher, Mr. Black, auf zum tanzen."

Die Große Halle war für das Halloweenfest festlich ausgeschmückt. Alle Haustische waren verschwunden und nur kleinere Tische standen an den Wänden. Es herrschte schon reges Treiben und Sirius ließ seinen Blick über die Pärchen wandern. Die Slytherins waren unter sich geblieben, niemand von ihnen hatte einen Partner aus anderen Häusern. Sirius hatte Jill sofort gesehen und rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen, weil er nicht glaubte was er sah. Jill trug ein knallrotes, langes, eng anliegendes Kleid, das ihre Kurven nur all zu deutlich betonte. Ihre langen blonden Haare trug sie offen und ihre Arme steckten in roten langen Handschuhen. Sirius schluckte und wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Alice fragte: „Und Sirius, wollen wir einen Tanz wagen?"

Sirius nickte und führte Alice auf die Tanzfläche, die schon gut gefüllt war. Alice tanzte sehr gut und man konnte sich gut mit ihr unterhalten. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick zu Jill, die ab und an mit ihrer Begleitung Lestrange tanzte und immer wieder gequält lächelte.

James, Lily, Alice und Sirius saßen an einem kleinen Tisch und waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, als die Musik zu spielen aufhörte und Dumbledore in der Mitte der Tanzfläche erschien. Laut rief er: „Für diesen Halloweenball habe ich mir etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen. Wie Sie alle wissen, sind die Zeiten dunkel und um die Einigkeit unserer Häuser etwas zu stärken, werden sie alle für die nächste Stunde ihre Tanzpartner wechseln."

Ein Raunen zog durch die Große Halle und einige Schüler schimpfen leise. Dumbledore hob seine Hand und sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Er sagte laut: „Wir werden die Häuser jetzt mischen, das heißt, Huffelpuff wird mit Ravenclaw tanzen und Slytherin mit Gryffindor."

Sofort brach in der Halle ein Buhen und lautes Fluchen los. Einige Schüler wollten sich eilig verdrücken, als sich die Tür zur Großen Halle mit einem lauten Knall schloss.

Dumbledore rief laut: „Sie alle können die Halle nicht verlassen, bevor diese Stunde um ist. Das Los wird entscheiden mit wem Sie tanzen. Also, als erstes zieht Gryffindor seine Tanzpartner. Alle männlichen Vertreter des Hauses bitte zu mir."

Sirius sah James entsetztes Gesicht und zischte: „Sag mir nicht, du wusstest nichts davon? Wenn ich jetzt mit meiner Cousine Bella tanzen muss, dann bring ich dich um James."

Nur widerwillig folgte er James zu Dumbledore und als er vor ihm stand lächelte Dumbledore ihn an und sagte: „Nur zu, Mr. Black, mal sehen wer Ihre Tanzpartnerin wird."

Grimmig griff Sirius in den großen ausgehöhlten Kürbis, in denen kleine zusammengerollte Zettel lagen. Er hatte seine Hand noch gar nicht richtig rein gesteckt, da fühlte er schon einen kleinen Fetzten Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern. Sirius warf Dumbledore noch einen mürrischen Blick zu, bevor er wieder an seinen Tisch zurück ging und den Zettel öffnete. Er holte noch mal tief Luft, nahm einen Blick auf den Namen und seine Augen weiteten sich, da stand: _Jill Mathews_

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und er blickte zu James, der die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte und rief: „Jetzt hab ich deine Cousine am Hals, Tatze und das eine ganze Stunde."

Sirius grinste schadenfroh und Professor Dumbledore rief: „So meine Herrschaften, damit meine ich jetzt die männlichen Vertreter der Häuser. Sie werden jetzt Ihre Tanzpartnerinnen auf die Tanzfläche führen und die Stunde fängt an so wie Sie anfangen zu tanzen. Und glauben Sie nicht, Sie könnten sich davor drücken. Sie sind für eine Stunde magisch mit einander verbunden, also machen Sie das Beste draus."

„Wo ist der Ausgang?", rief James panisch und blickte sich nach einem Schlupfloch um. Lily und Alice lachten, die beiden sahen die ganze Sache gelassen.

Sirius nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier und zerrte James dann zu den Slytherinmädchen, auf die andere Seite der Halle. Grimmige Blicke wurden ihnen zu geworfen und James murmelte: „Sieh dir die mürrischen Gesichter an, die wollen uns jetzt schon mit ihren Blicken töten."

Zielstrebig ging Sirius auf Jill zu und zwinkerte mit seinen Augen, als er laut sagte: „Los, Mathews, kommje schneller wir mit diesem Mist fertig sind, umso besser."

Er zerrte sie hinter sich her und hörte sie murmeln: „Na so wollte ich schon immer aufgefordert werden."

Sirius nuschelte: „Tut mir Leid."

Er sah sich zu James um und grinste. Bellatrix Black hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und rief aufgebracht: „Du Potter? Ich warne dich, tatsch mich ja nicht an."

James höhnte laut: „Denkst du ich leide an Geschmacksverirrung, oder was? Und jetzt los, ich hab heute noch was Besseres vor."

Bella stapfte ihm wütend hinter her und keifte laut: „Dumbledore muss übergeschnappt sein, was denkt sich der alte Kauz bloß dabei."

Die Musik begann zu spielen und Sirius legte eine Hand auf Jills Rücken. Er zog sie näher an sich, doch sie stemmte ihren Ellbogen gegen seine Brust und flüsterte: „Nicht so auffällig, wir sind hier nicht allein."

Sirius lockerte seinen Griff etwas und sah über Jills Kopf hinweg zu seinen Freunden. Remus tanzte mit einem kleinen Slytherinmädchen und nickte hin und wieder, da dieses Mädchen ohne Unterlass redete. Der Kleine dicke Peter schlurfte gerade mit einer großen dunkelhaarigen über das Parkett. Dieses Mädchen war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als er und Peter starrte wie gebannt in ihren Ausschnitt.

Am schlimmsten hatte es aber eindeutig James erwischt. Er und Bellatrix gifteten sich an und James ließ keine Gelegenheit aus ihr auf die Füße zu treten. Man sah eindeutig, dass die Slytherins und Gryffindors sich hassten, alle Paare hielten einen großen Abstand zueinander und sahen meist ihren Partner nicht einmal an. Lily Evans tanzte mit Snape, dessen Haare heute wieder schmierig an seinem Kopf klebten. Sirius grinste, Snape war ganz weggetreten und starrte Lily unverwandt an.

Leise flüsterte Sirius: „Willst du mal was Lustiges sehen?"

Jill nickte und Sirius drehte sich mit ihr, dass sie einen guten Blick zu James und Bella hatte.

Jill giggelte leise: „Dein Freund tut mir leid, das hat er sicher nicht verdient."

Sirius blickte über sie hinweg und versuchte seine Lippen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, als er leise flüsterte: „Du bist wunderschön heute Abend und ich hab ein brennendes Verlangen dich zu küssen."

Jill seufzte: „Du siehst auch gut aus, aber du weißt..."

Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus, ihr Duft betörte seine Sinne und brachte ihn um den Verstand. Er musste sich zwingen sie nicht hier vor allen Leuten zu küssen, doch zuviel hing davon ab, dass sie unentdeckt blieben. Er murmelte: „Ob wir uns nicht von hier verdrücken können?"

Jill hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie wieder auf seine Brust starrte. Leise sagte sie: „Ich glaube das wird nicht funktionieren, die Tür ist magisch versiegelt."

Sirius seufzte hörbar auf, als sie plötzlich Professor Dumbledores leise Stimme vernahmen: „Die Tür ist nur für diejenigen magisch versiegelt, die keine Liebe in ihrem Herzen tragen."

Erschrocken blickten sich Jill und Sirius um, doch Dumbledore schwebte mit Professor McGonagall schon weiter. Er sah zu Sirius und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, bevor er in der tanzenden Menge verschwand.

Sirius drückte Jills Hand und murmelte: „Na dann, werden wir unser Glück mal versuchen."

Er tanzte mit Jill durch die Halle, Richtung Ausgang. Kurz vor der Tür flüsterte Jill: „Hoffentlich bemerkt uns niemand."

Beide sahen sich noch einmal um, doch ausnahmslos alle Schüler tanzten und waren mit sich beschäftigt. Sirius griff mit einer Hand nach der Türklinke, die tanzenden Schüler immer im Blick und welch Wunder, die Tür ließ sich öffnen. Er öffnete sie einen kleinen Spalt und zog Jill schnell mit hinaus. Vor der Tür atmeten sie beide erst einmal geräuschvoll aus und verschwanden unbemerkt aus dem Schlossportal. Kein Schüler war zu sehen und man hörte nur das Klappern von Jills Absätzen.

_Wie der weiter Abend verläuft, lest im nächsten Chap, falls es überhaupt jemanden interressiert._


	11. Geheimnisse der Nacht

**11. Geheimnisse der Nacht**

Vor dem Schlossportal angekommen flüchteten Jill und Sirius in eine kleine dunkle Nische. Er zog sie an sich und sagte leise: „Aber jetzt küss ich dich, ich hab schon den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet."

Jill grinste: „Dann rede nicht so viel und tue es endlich."

Nur zu Bereitwillig gab Sirius sich ihrer Aufforderung hin und sie lösten sich erst wieder von einander, als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Jill legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und Sirius strich mit der Hand über ihren Rücken, als er fragte: „Und, was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

Jill hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Verschmitzt sagte sie: „Ich hätte da eine Überraschung für dich, doch dafür müssen wir einen kleinen Fußmarsch zur Heulenden Hütte machen."

Sirius schob sie etwas von sich und sah an ihr herunter. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zeigte auf ihre Schuhe. „Also mit den Dingern halte ich das für ausgeschlossen, aber wenn du wirklich da hin willst, dann kenne ich auch einen kürzeren Weg." Jill sah ihn fragend an, nahm aber seine Hand und folgte ihm in die Dunkelheit.

Das Gras der Ländereien war feucht und Jill raffte ihr Kleid etwas hoch, damit es nicht nass wurde. Sirius lachte leise, weil sie hin und wieder mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen, auf dem unebenen Boden umknickte. Er zögerte nicht lange und nahm sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme.

Jill schrie erschrocken auf und rief dann lachend: „Sirius, lass mich runter, sonst landen wir beide noch im Dreck."

Sirius grinste sie an: „So wenig Vertrauen, Miss Mathews?"

Jill schüttelte mit dem Kopf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie in sein Ohr raunte: „Doch ich vertraue dir, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation."

Sirius grummelte: „Kannst du das nicht mal lassen. Mir reicht schon das die anderen das alle sagen, aber von dir will ich das nicht ständig hören."

Sie beugte sich etwas vor und sah in sein zerknirscht drein blickendes Gesicht. Jill lachte: „Oh, Mr. Black, ist beleidigt."

Sirius blieb stehen und setzte sie ab. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte gespielt ernst: „Ja, Mr. Black, ist beleidigt, weil ihn seine Freundin, als Verführer der Nation bezeichnet und ihn nicht erst nimmt."

Jill grinste und fragte: „Wo ist nun deine Abkürzung?"

Sirius zeigte auf die Peitschende Weide und suchte nach einem langen Stock. Er hatte auch recht schnell einen gefunden und klopfte mit ihm auf den Knoten, am Stamm der Weide. Sofort kamen ihre Zweige zum Stillstand und er griff nach Jills Hand.

Sie riss ich los und fragte entsetzt: „Kommt ihr etwa so in die Heulende Hütte?"

Sirius nickte und murmelte: „Von hier aus musst du aber allein gehen, der Gang dort unten ist schmal und eng." Er entzündete seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete ihnen den Weg. Jill hatte ganz schön Mühe, mit ihrem engen Kleid, durch die Öffnung, am Fuße des Stammes zu klettern, was Sirius murmeln ließ: „Frauen und ihre Klamotten."

Jill boxte ihn in den Rücken und knurrte: „Ich hätte ja auch in einem Kartoffelsack auf den Ball gehen können." Sirius lachte leise vor sich hin, als sie die Heulende Hütte betraten.

Zielstrebig ging er auf die Treppe zu, doch Jill versperrte ihm den Weg und sagte leise: „Keine Fragen, wenn wir da oben sind, ok?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und folgte Jill hinauf in das Zimmer, in dem sie schon beim letzten Mal waren. Vor der Zimmertür blieb Jill stehen und zog ihr Kleid bis über die Knie. Sirius grinste, als sie aus einem Strumpfband ihren Zauberstab zog. „Wie immer auf alles vorbereitet, Miss Mathews."

Jill nuschelte: „Den brauch ich für die Überraschung."

Sie öffnete die Tür und murmelte ein paar Worte. Sofort brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und ein paar Kerzen schwebten im Raum. Jill trat ein und Sirius blieb an der Tür stehen. Die Überraschung war ihr wirklich gelungen, der Raum war total verändert. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und vor dem Kamin stand ein gemütliches Sofa und vor allen Dingen war alles sauber und aufgeräumt.

Leise Musik erfüllte den Raum und Sirius blickte Jill verwundert an. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und zog ihm seinen Festumhang von den Schultern.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er leise, wohl wissend was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch er wollte es von ihr hören. Jill senkte ihren Blick und flüsterte: „Du hattest mir versprochen keine Fragen zu stellen, bitte genieß einfach nur den Augenblick."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Tanz mit mir."

Ein leichtes Kribbeln fuhr über seinen Rücken, als ihr warmer Atem seine Wange streifte. Er schloss die Augen und hörte nur der Musik und ihren, im Moment gar nicht ruhigen Herzschlag zu. Jill verkrampfte sich merklich in seinen Armen und Sirius nahm ihre Hand. Er zog sie zu dem kleinen Sofa und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Jill hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt, als er sich neben sie setzte und leise sagte: „So was kann man nicht erzwingen, das kommt wie von selbst. Ich liebe dich und will nicht, dass du irgendetwas tust, wofür du noch nicht bereit bist." Jill seufzte hörbar auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast ja Recht, aber ich dachte..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sirius verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Er legte all seine Liebe in diesen Kuss, um jeden ihrer Zweifel zu ersticken und es schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Vorsichtig schoben sich ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und fuhren seinen Rücken hinauf. Wohlige Schauer durchfuhren ihn und er hoffte, dass sie nicht aufhören würde.

Langsam löste er seine Lippen von ihren und schob ihre langen Haare zur Seite, bevor er seinen Atem über ihren Hals streifen ließ. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte leise auf, als seine Hände über den Stoff ihres Kleides strichen. Kurz blickte er in ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. „Bitte nicht aufhören", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Mit seinen Lippen fuhr er ihren Hals entlang und murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch stoppen kann."

Sie gab im keine Antwort, sondern ließ ihre Hände vor zu seiner Brust wandern und tiefer zu seinem Bauch. Geräuschvoll atmete er ein und fand sein Hemd im Moment sehr störend. Sirius hatte seine Finger schon an den obersten Knöpfen seines Hemdes, als sie seine Hände festhielt und murmelte: „Lass mich."

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete sie das Hemd und streifte es ihm von den Schultern, ihre Augen nicht von seinen nehmend. Achtlos landete das Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden und Jills Hände wanderten zum Reißverschluss ihres Kleides, doch Sirius hielt sie fest und sagte leise: „Du musst nicht."

Sie lächelte ihn an und er hörte das Geräusch, des sich öffnenden Reisverschlusses. Die Träger des Kleides rutschten von ihren Schultern und einen Moment glaubte Sirius ihren schnellen Herzschlag zu hören. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen sah sie ihn an und schloss die Augen, als er seinen Blick über ihren makellosen Körper wandern ließ. Ihr BH hatte dieselbe rote Farbe wie ihr Kleid und verdeckte nicht sehr viel. Seine Atmung ging schneller, als er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und leise flüsterte: „Du bist wunderschön und hast einen hervorragenden Geschmack was Unterwäsche betrifft."

Seine Worte lösten die angespannte Situation etwas und Jill öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sagte: „Da ich ja weiß, das du schon einige Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hattest, danke ich dir für das Kompliment und bin gespannt darauf, was du so in der Beziehung zu bieten hast."

Sirius machte große Augen und schluckte. Sie überraschte ihn wieder einmal, er hatte erwartete, das sie kein Wort herausbekommen würde, doch stattdessen brachte sie ihn zum erröten. Jill lachte leise: „Nanu, unser Verführer der Nation wird rot?"

Sirius drückte sie hinunter auf das Sofa und mit einem geschickten Griff hatte er ihr das Kleid über ihre Beine gestreift. Etwas erschrocken über sein plötzliches tun weiteten sich ihre Augen, aber sie hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Sirius atmete geräuschvoll ein, als er ihre Hände spürte, die um seine Hüften strichen.

Jill hob ihren Kopf und näherte sich seinen Lippen. Bevor sie ihre auf seine legte, flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme: „Zeig mir alles, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation."

In ihren Augen lag eine Spur Angst und Sirius fragte: „Willst du das wirklich?"

Jeder seiner Zweifel wurde mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ihrerseits ausgelöscht und tief in ihm brannte ein Feuer, das er krampfhaft versuchte unter Kontrolle zu halten. In nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er sie hoch gehoben und sie auf dem Bett abgelegt, seine Lippen nicht von ihren nehmend. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück und sie machte keine Anstalten es zu stoppen.

Ihre Hände machten sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen und ein brennendes Verlangen sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte. Er versuchte es gezielt zu ignorieren, aber ihre sanften Berührungen auf seiner Haut hinterließen ein Kribbeln, das ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Er sah in ihre Augen, als auch der Rest ihrer Kleidung am Boden landete. Hände fuhren über prickelnd heiße Haut und das Feuer der Leidenschaft erwärmte den Raum. Leicht getrübt war sein Blick, als ihr Körper sich seinem entgegen bog und ihrem Mund ein leises Keuchen entfuhr.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Ganz fest drückte er sie an sich, als sie sich kurz verkrampfte und dann ein lautes Stöhnen von sich gab. In diesem Moment waren sie eins und all die Sorgen vielen von ihnen ab. Es zählte nur noch dieser Augenblick, dieser Moment, der ihre Liebe vollkommen machte.

Schwer ging ihr Atem, als sie dicht aneinander gekuschelt lagen. Sirius küsste ihre Stirn und fragte leise, aus Angst den Augenblick zu zerstören: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Jill hob den Kopf, ihre Haare fielen wirr in ihr Gesicht, als sie leise sagte: „Ich hätte nicht erwartete, das es so..., so atemberaubend ist. Ich liebe dich Sirius Black und danke dir für diese Nacht..."

Sirius erstickte jedes weitere Wort von ihr mit einem Kuss. Worte konnten diesem wunderschönen Augenblick nicht gerecht werden, doch die Realität holte ihn ein, als Jill nach seinem Arm griff und auf seine Uhr sah. Traurig sagte sie: „Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht, wir müssen zurück."

Sirius grummelte: „Ich will aber noch nicht."

Jill seufzte: „Wenn wir auffliegen, dann kann ich meinen Auftrag vergessen."

Sirius schob sie von sich und starrte sie an. „Von was für einem Auftrag redest du?"

Jill schloss die Augen und sagte leise: „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, jetzt noch nicht."

Abrupt setzte sich Sirius auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und murmelte: „Ich dachte du vertraust mir und wir wollten keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben."

Er fühlte sich verletzt und dieses Gefühl schwang auch in seinen Worten mit. Jill krabbelte zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Hals. Sie legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter und sagte: „Wenn es so weit ist, werde ich es dir erzählen, aber im Moment geht das nicht."

Er wollte ihre Armen von seinem Hals lösen, doch sie klammerte sich fest und sagte traurig: „Ich hatte gehofft, du verstehst es."

Resignierend ließ er seine Arme sinken und drehte seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Angst und Trauer lagen in ihren Augen und auch wenn ihn die Neugierde gepackt hatte, er verstand sie und wollte sie eigentlich nicht so bedrängen. Er ließ sich auf das Bett zurücksinken und zog sie auf sich. Verschmitzt sagte er: „Dann werde ich jetzt mal meinen Auftrag ausführen."

Jill sah ihn fragend an und Sirius flüsterte: „Mein Auftrag lautet, die unnahbare Miss Mathews zu verführen." Jill giggelte: „Na dann, Mr. Black, Verführer der Nation, führen sie ihren Auftrag aus."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und was weiter geschah, bleiben die Geheimnisse der Nacht.


	12. Wenn das Vertrauen zerbricht

_**Virginia-GinnyWeasley**_

_Danke für dein liebes Kommi, auch wenn du die Geschichte schon gelesen hast._

_LG heidi_

**12. Wenn das Vertrauen zerbricht**

Die Halloweennacht lag jetzt schon etwas zurück, doch für Sirius blieb sie unvergesslich. Jill hatte ihm ihre Seele, ihr tiefstes Inneres offenbart und ihm damit all das gegeben, was er sich von ihr erhofft hatte. Von ihrem Auftrag hatte sie ihm allerdings immer noch nichts erzählt, doch Sirius wollte die wenige Zeit die sie zusammen verbringen konnten, nicht damit verschwenden sie dauert danach zu fragen.

An diesem Samstagmorgen saßen die Rumtreiber zusammen mit Lily beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

James flüsterte Lily hin und wieder etwas zu, das sie zum Lachen brachte, als Sirius zu ihm sagte: „Also was ist nun, James, gehen wir nun zusammen mit Remus nach Hogsmeade, oder was?"

James sah ihn völlig verwirrt an und stammelte: „Ähm..., wie..., was?" Lily machte einen Schmollmund und knurrte: „Ich dachte, James, wir beide gehen heute nach Hogsmeade?"

James sah zu Sirius, der mit seinem Mund unbemerkt, das Wort Weihnachtsgeschenk formte und stöhnte quälte auf. Er stotterte: „Ähm, ja Lily, also wir können uns ja später in den Drei Besen treffen." Lily sah argwöhnisch von Sirius zu James und fragte: „Ihr zwei heckt nicht zufällig etwas aus?"

„Nein", sagten die beiden wie aus einem Munde, was Lily laut auflachen ließ. „Ich glaube euch kein Wort, aber es ist in Ordnung, dann treffen wir uns eben später."

Sirius und James atmeten geräuschvoll aus, als die Posteulen mit einem Rauschen in die Halle flogen. Einige der Schüler bekamen ihre wöchentliche Ration Verpflegung von zu Hause und Sirius ließ seinen Blick zum Slytherintisch schweifen. Jill hielt einen Brief in ihren Händen und ihre Gesichtszüge waren wie versteinert. Verstohlen wischte sie sich über die Augen, steckte den Brief hastig in ihren Umhang und verließ fluchtartig die Große Halle, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen. Irgendetwas an ihrem Verhalten machte Sirius Angst und er hoffte, dass sie es ihm am Nachmittag bei ihrem Treffen erzählen würde.

James, Remus und Sirius machten sich auf nach Hogsmeade. Peter blieb im Schloss, er hatte noch jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Vor einem kleinen Schmuckgeschäft blieben die drei Freunde stehen und Remus murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht, wozu ihr mich mit hier her geschleppt habt."

Sirius sah ihn an und sagte: „Ganz einfach, weil du dich mit so was auskennst und uns helfen wirst, das Richtige zu finden."

Remus machte große Augen und zeigte auf das Schaufenster vor ihnen. „Damit kenne ich mich nicht aus und ihr müsst schon selbst wissen, was ihr wollt, also lasst mich da raus." Er wollte schon verschwinden, doch James hatte ihn gepackt und schob ihn vor sich in das Geschäft.

Eine nette ältere Dame fragte sie auch gleich nach ihren Wünschen. Remus riss sich von James los und murmelte: „Fragen sie die beiden da." Er zeigte auf James und Sirius, die sich in dem kleinen Laden umsahen. James hatte auch schnell das Passende gefunden. Er ließ sich von der Verkäuferin eine Kette zeigen, deren Anhänger ein in Herzform geschliffener grüner Peridot war. Dieses Grün schimmerte genauso wie Lilys Augen und ohne zu zögern entschied er sich dafür. James hatte sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Lily gefunden, nur Sirius stand noch unentschlossen vor einer Glasvitrine.

Seine Augen wanderten über die vielen Schmuckstücke, bis sein Blick an einem Armband hängen blieb. Dieses Armband hatte keine gewöhnlichen Glieder, es bestand aus lauter kleinen silbernen Sternen, die aneinander gereiht waren. In diesen Sternen waren kleine blaue Steine eingelassen, die ihn sofort an Jills Augen erinnerten. Sirius zog Remus zu sich heran und zeigte auf das Armband, bevor er fragte: „Wie findest du das, glaubst du es würde ihr gefallen?"

Remus schien etwas genervt, als er sagte: „Ja ich finde es toll und nun nimm es, damit wir hier rauskommen."

Vor dem Geschäft trennten sich die drei Freunde. Remus sollte ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke hinauf zum Schloss bringen und James machte sich auf zu seiner Verabredung mit Lily.

Sirius schlug den Weg Richtung Heulende Hütte ein, wo er auf Jill warten wollte. Bella hatte nach ihrer letzten Aktion Hogsmeade Verbot erhalten, also hatten sie wohl nichts zu befürchten. Geschlagenen zwei Stunden wartete Sirius, doch Jill tauchte nicht auf.

Niedergeschlagen machte er sich wieder auf zum Schloss, er hoffte sie dort zu treffen. Seine Freunde waren nicht da, als er in ihrem Schlafsaal ankam. Sofort kramte er nach der Karte der Rumtreiber und suchte mit seinem Blick die vielen kleinen Punkte ab, doch Jill war nicht darauf zu finden.

Als sie auch zum Abendessen nicht in der Großen Halle erschien, machte er sich Sorgen. Rastlos lief er den ganzen Abend durch die Gänge des Schlosses, doch ihr kleiner Punkt fehlte immer noch auf der Karte der Rumtreiber. Eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie gar nicht im Schloss war.

Erst spät in der Nacht fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf aus dem er am frühen Morgen, wie gerädert erwachte. Es war noch dunkel und Sirius griff sofort nach der Karte der Rumtreiber. Er aktivierte sie und leuchtete sie ab, Jill war nicht in den Kerkern, aber plötzlich sah er ihren kleinen Punkt im Büro des Schulleiters, der ebenso dort anwesend war. Hastig zog sich Sirius an und stieß in der Dunkelheit hin und wieder gegen einen Gegenstand, was ihn leise fluchen ließ. Peter schnarchte aber so laut, das keiner seiner Freunde von seinem Rumoren wach wurde.

In aller Eile rannte er hinunter in die Eingangshalle, die Jill durchqueren musste, wenn sie in die Kerker wollte. Das Schloss war an diesem Sonntagmorgen nur spärlich beleuchtet und alle Schüler schliefen noch.

Sirius ließ sich auf den Treppenstufen nieder und wartet, dass sie kommen würde.

Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis er Schritte vernahm. Eine vermummte Gestalt kam die Treppe hinunter und nur ein paar blonde Haare schauten aus ihrer Kapuze hervor. Sirius sprang auf. „Jill", rief er leise. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn erschrocken an. Sirius wich einen Schritt zurück, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Schlecht sah sie aus, dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren geröteten Augen und beschämt wandte sie ihren Blick ab.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sie liefen ein paar Schritte, bis hinunter zum See. Man sah schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hervor kommen und schwache Dämmerung zog über das Land. „Wo warst du gestern?", fragte Sirius auch gleich. Jill wandte sich ab, doch Sirius griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie zurück. Er wollte eine Antwort hier und jetzt.

Jill zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Hand sich um ihren Arm schloss und sofort ließ er sie los. „Was ist nur passiert?", fragte er leise.

„Nichts", murmelte sie und hielt ihren Arm hinter den Rücken. Sirius wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er riss ihren Arm nach vorne und schob ihren Pullover bis über den Ellenbogen. Sie wehrte sich nicht und sagte kein Wort. Angewidert blickte Sirius auf ihren linken Unterarm und ließ sie sofort los. Er sah in ihre Augen und schüttelte entsetzt mit dem Kopf. „Nein sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du hast dir das dunkle Mal in den Arm tätowieren lassen und hast dich damit dem dunklen Lord verschrieben. Du, die mir gesagt hat, das sie diesen Abschaum hasst, hast dich auf Lebenszeit diesen Verrückten verschrieben."

Er ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und sah in ihr Gesicht. Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab, als sie verzweifelt sagte: „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, lass es mich erklären."

Sirius schnaubte wütend: „Die Zeit für Erklärungen ist vorbei. Du hast dich für ein Leben in Dunkelheit entschieden und ich werde dagegen kämpfen." Seine Atmung ging schneller und er realisierte seine Worte kaum, als er weiter sprach: „Wenn es nötig ist, kämpfe ich auch gegen dich."

Er wandte sich ab und unterdrückte die Tränen die in seinen Augen brannten. Etwas in ihm war zerbrochen und er verspürte einen Schmerz, der ihn um den Verstand brachte. Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Er hatte geglaubt sie in und auswendig zu kennen und wieder einmal hatte sie ihn überrascht.

_Komm' zurück, sei einfach hier  
Und schau an, was Du getan hast  
Heil' die Wunden, fühle diesen Schmerz  
Will vergessen was da war  
_

Leise kam Jill näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bitte", flüsterte sie flehentlich, „hör mir zu." Wie in Zeitlupe wandte er sich zu ihr um und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen, du hast dich entschieden."

So schnell es ging lief er hinauf zum Schloss, sich nicht umblickend. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und die Tränen, die er so lange versuchte zurückzuhalten, bahnten sich ihren Weg.

_Doch Du wirfst Steine in mein Herz aus Glas  
Spürst Du nicht wie es zerbricht?  
_

Die ersten Schüler waren auf dem Weg zum Frühstück und sahen ihn verwundert hinter her. Seine Füße trugen ihn in den Gryffindorturm, in seinen Schlafsaal. Remus und James waren gerade dabei sich anzuziehen, als er eintrat. Er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und lief sofort ins Bad. Die Tür fiel hart hinter ihm ins Schloss und mit einem lauten Klicken wurde sie verschlossen.

James und Remus sahen sich verwundert an und als sie lautes Klirren und Krachen aus dem Bad hörten, wollten sie die Tür öffnen, doch sie war magisch verriegelt. Remus probierte einige Zaubersprüche, aber nichts passierte. James klopfte laut. „Sirius, was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Etwas flog gegen die Tür und erschrocken traten Remus und James einen Schritt zurück, aber sie hörten Sirius Stimme: „Verschwindet und lasst mich in Ruhe."

Remus murmelte: „Lass ihn, wir gehen erst mal Frühstücken, vielleicht hat er sich dann beruhigt."

Nach dem Frühstück versuchten es James und Remus wieder, doch es kamen keine Geräusche mehr aus dem Bad. James murmelte: „Ich mach mir Sogen, wir sollten die Tür aufbrechen, was ist wenn..."

Remus griff nach der Türklinke und drückte sie vorsichtig herunter. Mit einem Ruck schwang er die Tür auf und ihm stockte der Atem. Alles in ihrem Bad war zu Kleinholz verarbeitet und lag verstreut auf dem Boden. Sirius saß mitten drin hatte seine Beine angezogen, seine Arme ruhten auf seinen Knien und sein Kopf lag darauf. „Tatze", rief James entsetzt. Sirius hob seinen Kopf und sah seinen besten Freund mit tränenverschleierten Blick an.

„Willst du uns sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Bock irgendjemanden irgendetwas zu erklären, also lasst mich in Ruhe."

James zog Remus wieder aus dem Bad und schloss die Tür. „Was machen wir nun?", fragte James.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe da einen ganz üblen Verdacht." Er kramte in Sirius Nachtschrank nach der Karte der Rumtreiber und aktivierte sie. Mit einem gezielten Blick fand er Jills kleinen Punkt und sagte: „Ich werde jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen, mal sehen ob ich etwas aus seiner Freundin herausbekomme."

James nickte, ihm war im Moment alles egal, er machte sich nur Sorgen um seinen Freund.

Remus betrat die Bibliothek und sah sich um. Es waren kaum Schüler anwesend, an diesem Sonntagvormittag. Zielstrebig ging er in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek und dort saß sie. Jill hielt ihren Blick gesenkt und hatte ein Buch vor sich. Sie schien Remus gar nicht zu bemerken. Bevor er sich an ihrem Tisch niederließ sah er sich noch einmal um. Leise fragte er: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Doch eigentlich hätte er sich diese Frage sparen können. Er sah wie etwas auf das Buch tropfte, das eindeutig ihre Tränen waren.

Kurz sah sie zu ihm auf und fragte: „Was willst du?"

Remus atmete tief durch, er lag also doch richtig mit seiner Vermutung. Vorsichtig griff er über den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf ihre, bevor er sagte: „Mein Freund spielt da oben verrückt und hat unser ganzes Bad demoliert, was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

Jill sah ihn überrascht an, doch schnell senkte sie wieder ihren Blick. Sie zog ihre Hand weg und murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, frag deinen Freund." Gehetzt packte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht die Bibliothek.

Als Remus zurückkehrte, saß James unten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und fing ihn ab. Er zog ihn in eine Ecke und fragte leise: „Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

Remus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nichts, aber irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Jill sah, gelinde gesagt, beschissen aus. Wo ist er?"

James zeigte nach oben. „Er liegt auf seinem Bett und starrt die Decke an. Er hat zu mir gesagt, wenn ich ihn nicht in Ruhe lasse, dann bringt er mich um."

Remus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dann können wir nichts tun, als zu warten bis er es uns erzählt."

Lily trat näher heran und fragte: „Was ist mit Sirius?"

James seufzte: „Ich würde sagen er hat Liebeskummer." Lily runzelte die Stirn und lief eiligen Schrittes hinauf zu den Jungenschlafsälen, ohne auf James rufen zu achten.

Sie klopfte gar nicht erst an, sondern ging gleich hinein. Die Vorhänge von Sirius Bett waren zugezogen und kein Laut war zu hören. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Vorhänge und wich ein Stück zurück. Sirius lag total starr da und sah hinauf zur Decke. Lily ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und fragte leise: „Willst du vielleicht mit mir reden?"

Sirius seufzte laut und murmelte: „Wozu, es ist vorbei, da gibt es nichts zu reden."

Lily wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben und fragte: „Warum hast du dich von ihr getrennt, ich dachte, sie würde dir mehr als alles andere bedeuten."

Sirius schloss die Augen und eine kleine Träne bahnte sich den Weg durch seine Lider. „Ich kann dir den Grund nicht sagen, wenn es nur nicht so verflucht wehtun würde..." Er drehte Lily den Rücken zu und sagte leise: „Lass mich allein, bitte."

_Doch Du wirfst Steine in mein Herz aus Glas  
Spürst du nicht wie es zerbricht?  
Mein Herz aus Glas_

Lily kam seinen Wunsch nach und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie erzählte James und Remus was ihr Sirius gesagt hatte und James stöhnte: „Oh man, da können wir ihm auch nicht helfen, da muss er wohl allein durch."

Lily seufzte: „Ja das denke ich auch, aber ihr solltet für ihn da sein, wenn er euch braucht. Mit tut diese Jill leid, sie ist ganz allein und hat keinen Freund der ihr zur Seite steht."

In diesem Moment saß ein blondes Mädchen ganz allein hinter Gewächshaus III und schluchzte laut. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar allein gelassen und hasste ihr Leben abgrundtief. Aber noch mehr hasst sie sich selbst, sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihm nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch nun war es zu spät.

_Nie mehr werd' ich Dich spüren  
Niemals wieder berühren  
Ist es das was Du willst  
Ich vermiss' Dein Vertrauen  
Ich vergesse Dich niemals  
Doch Du wirfst Steine in mein Herz aus Glas  
Spürst du nicht wie es zerbricht?  
Mein Herz aus Glas _


	13. Mein Leben in deiner Hand

**13. Mein Leben in deiner Hand**

Die Weihnachtszeit hatte Einzug ins Schloss gehalten und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hasste Sirius diese Zeit. Zu allem Überfluss wollten er und James über Weihnachten im Schloss bleiben. Alle anderen Gryffindors, bis auf Lily, würden über die Ferien nach Hause fahren, sogar Peter und Remus. Sirius dachte mit Grauen an die Feiertage, in denen er allein mit den beiden war.

Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen nicht einmal mit Jill gesprochen oder sie angesehen. Im Unterricht konnten sie sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen, aber sonst vermied er es ihr zu begegnen. Nur einmal, als er mit einer Ravenclaw knutschend in einer Nische stand, war sie an ihm vorbei gegangen. Ihren entsetzten Blick würde er nie vergessen und die Tränen, die über ihre Wange rollten, hatten sein Herz berührt.

Ja, er war wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückgegehrt, zum Leidwesen seiner Freunde, nannten ihn alle wieder den Verführer der Nation. Sie waren ja froh, dass es ihm besser ging, aber das er sich so schnell trösten würde, hätten sie nicht erwartet. Doch so schlimm wie seine Freunde dachten war es gar nicht, nach außen hin ließ er den coolen Macho raushängen, doch in seinem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus. Er ließ niemanden hinter seine Fassade blicken, die er sich mühsam in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut hatte. Er konnte sie nicht so einfach vergessen und so langsam verzweifelte er daran.

Heute war der letzte Abend, bevor die Schüler am Morgen in ihre Weihnachtsferien fahren wollten. Sirius hatte keine Lust auf diese ganze Verabschiederei und verzog sich kurzerhand in die Bibliothek. Wie erwartet war sie wie ausgestorben. Er hatte sich ein paar Bücher bereitgelegt und vertiefte sich in seine Aufgaben, die sie über die Feiertage aufbekommen hatten. Er bekam gar nicht mit wie sich jemand an seinen Tisch setzte. Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine legte, sah er erschrocken auf.

Jill hatte sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Leise fragte sie: „Was tust du heute hier?"

Sirius zog seine Hand weg und atmete geräuschvoll ein. „Was willst du?", murmelte er.

Jill seufzte und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern, als sie sagte: „Mit dir reden."

Sirius sah sich um und zischte ihr zu: „Über die Todesser, oder was?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihm ein kleines Päckchen rüber. „Das ist für dich, sieh es dir an und vielleicht verstehst du dann."

Ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, verließ sie mit eiligen Schritten die Bibliothek. Sirius betrachtete das Päckchen argwöhnisch und schob es kurzerhand zur Seite. Er widmete sich wieder seinen Aufgaben, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, viel zu groß war seine Neugierde. Resignierend nahm er das Päckchen und riss das Papier auf. Ein kleines dickes Buch kam zum Vorschein, auf dem stand:

_**Mein geheimes Tagebuch**_

Eine Weile hielt Sirius es in den Händen und strich über den ledernen Einband. Eine Menge Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, Fragen auf die er hoffte eine Antwort zu finden. Er atmete tief durch und öffnete das Tagebuch. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, denn da stand in krakeliger Kinderhandschrift:

_Jill Mathews, 11 Jahre, Haus Slytherin, Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich krampfhaft an den Tag ihrer Einschulung zurück zu erinnern, doch nur Schemenhaft tauchten einige Bilder von Jill in seinem Kopf auf.

Er blätterte neugierig weiter. Einige Dinge aus ihrem Leben hatte sie gewissenhaft festgehalten, auch kam hin und wieder mal ein Eintrag, in dem sie es bedaure keine Freunde zu haben. Bis zu ihrem 5. Schuljahr tauchten die üblichen jungen Mädchen Sachen auf, über die Sirius einige Male schmunzeln musste. Er hatte ja schließlich keine Ahnung was Mädchen in diesem Alter so bewegte.

Dann kam er zu einer Stelle, an dem sie das erste Mal intensiv mitbekam was ihre Eltern taten und was sie waren. Das Wort Todesser war dick unterstrichen und einige verschmierte Buchstaben waren auf der Seite zu sehen. Es war eindeutig, das sie geweint hatte. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er sah ihre traurigen Augen vor sich. Doch aus ihren Einträgen konnte er auch lesen, dass sie ihre Eltern liebte. Ihre innere Zerrissenheit zwischen der Liebe zu ihren Eltern und den Todessern kam immer mal wieder zum Vorschein.

Sirius hatte etwa die Hälfte des Buches durch, als er auf die Uhr sah und erschrocken feststellte, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Hastig packte er seine Sachen zusammen und lief eilig hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Dort war es wie ausgestorben und er schlich sich leise in seinen Schlafsaal. Seine Vorhänge hatte er geschossen, als er in seinem warmen gemütlichen Bett lag und weiter in Jills Tagebuch las.

Seinen Namen erwähnte sie zum ersten Mal in der 6. Klasse. Sie hatte die Aktion festgehalten, in dem Sirius und James Snape Kopfüber hingen ließen. Dazu hatte sie geschrieben:

_Dieser Sirius ist wirklich süß, nur leider ist er in Gryffindor._

Um seinen Namen war ein kleines Herz gemalt und Sirius schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf.

Kurz bevor das 6. Schuljahr zu Ende war las er einen Eintrag:

_Heute, zwei Tage nach meinem 17. Geburtstag, endlich wurde ich in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen. Dumbledore und McGonagall waren dabei und ich war ganz schön aufgeregt, doch alle waren sehr nett und haben mich für meinen Mut gelobt. Nur dieser Mad Eye Moody hat mich immer wieder mit seinem Glasauge gemustert. Dieser Typ ist einfach grusselig und ich möchte ihm lieber nicht im Dunkeln begegnen. Ich weiß, dass es richtig ist, was ich tue und wofür ich kämpfe._

In diesem Moment verstand Sirius die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte sie dem Orden beitreten und jetzt Todesser werden, das passte alles nicht zusammen. Flott las er weiter. In ihren letzten Sommerferien war sie wirklich das erste Mal bei einem Todessertreffen dabei gewesen und sie schrieb über ihre Angst, die sie bei diesen Leuten verspürte. Sie schrieb über den Wahnsinn der Todesser, das ganze Land zu knechten und den Dunklen Lord an die Macht zu bringen. Dann folgte eine lange Zeit nichts, es ging erst wieder weiter, als sie mit ihm diesen Aufsatz für Slughorn schreiben mussten. Sie schrieb:

_Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass Sirius Black ein Angeber ist, doch in dieser Nacht hat er mich eines besseren belehrt. Er hat mich zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen, aber ich habe abgelehnt, ich will nicht eine seiner vielen Eroberungen sein und es ist zu gefährlich. Ich könnte alles aufs Spiel setzten..._

Ein hastiger Satz war noch dazu geschrieben: _Ich hab es mir überlegt, ich geh doch mit._

Die nächsten Eintragungen drehten sich nur um ihn und ihre heimlichen Treffen. Ganz besonders erwähnte sie den Ausflug zur Einhornlichtung und ihre Angst davor ihm zu sagen, dass sie noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hatte. Der nächste Eintrag war, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Immer wieder schrieb sie, dass sie es nicht glauben könnte. Ihre Halloweennacht beschrieb sie, für seinen Geschmack, etwas zu ausführlich und er blätterte weiter, weil er fühlte wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg. Jetzt kam er zu diesem gewissen Tag, als sie aus dem Schloss verschwand und zum Todesser wurde. Als sie diese Zeilen schrieb hatte sie geweint.

_Kalt und dunkel war es in diesem Keller und ich hatte Angst, Angst wie ich sie nie im Leben zuvor verspürt hatte. Wenn er nur bei mir gewesen wäre und mir diese Angst hätte nehmen können, doch ich war allein, als sie mir dieses widerliche Ding in meinen Arm brannten. Mein Vater hat mich umarmt und mir gesagt wie stolz er auf mich ist, das ich jetzt ein vollwertiges Mitglied ihrer Gemeinschaft sei. Er tat mir in diesem Moment unheimlich leid, denn er wusste nicht, dass ich es nicht für ihn getan hatte. Nein so lautet mein Auftrag, werde Todesser und versuche so viel wie möglich herauszufinden. Aber was wird Sirius sagen, ich hätte ihm schon längst davon erzählen sollen, aber Dumbledore hat mich gewarnt. Er sagte, Sirius sei leichtfertig und würde es nicht verstehen._

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich und las weiter. Er kam zu den Einträgen, als er sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Ausnahmslos alle Seiten waren verschmiert von Tränen und er hatte Mühe ihre Worte zu lesen. Ihr letzter Eintrag war von heute:

_Mit diesem Buch lege ich mein Leben in deine Hand. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich jetzt besser. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet, aber ich habe meinen Weg gewählt, ob du es akzeptierst oder nicht. Danke für die schöne Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte._

_In Liebe Jill _

Langsam rannen die Tränen seine Wange herunter und er klappte das Tagebuch zu. In diesem Moment war ihm klar, das sie als Spionin für den Orden arbeitete und das er ihr Unrecht getan hatte. Er konnte auch verstehen, dass sie es ihm nichts gesagt hatte und er erinnerte sich an den Morgen zurück, als sie ihm die ganze Sache erklären wollte und er nicht zugehört hatte. Viel zu verbittert war er gewesen und er bereute es in diesem Moment zutiefst. Müde schloss er seine Augen und sah ihren traurigen Blick, bevor er einschlief.

Als er aufwachte war es still in ihrem Schlafsaal, hastig zog Sirius die Vorhänge beiseite, doch alle Betten waren schon leer und die Wintersonne schien ins Fenster.

„Verdammt", murmelte Sirius, „die sind ja heute alle nach Hause." Er ließ sich in sein Kissen zurücksinken und griff nach der Karte der Rumtreiber. Er suchte das ganze Schloss ab, doch fast alle Schüler waren fort. Nur bei den Huffelpuffs waren noch zwei geblieben und einer in Ravenclaw. In den Kerkern endete seine Suche und er sah Snape im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, aber sonst niemanden weiter. Sein Blick wanderte in die Großen Halle, da waren James und Lily und... Er rieb sich über seine Augen, denn Jills Name war auch dort zu sehen. Hastig sprang er aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad. In Windeseile duschte er und zog sich an.

Als er die Treppen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter rannte hörte er Stimmen. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, da saß Jill ganz entspannt mit Lily auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und sie unterhielten sich. Jill im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, er konnte es nicht fassen.

James saß in einer Ecke und blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf. „Guten Morgen Tatze, na hast du endlich ausgeschlafen."

Lily und Jill schauten zu ihm auf, doch Jill wandte ihren Blick schnell ab und murmelte: „Entschuldigt, ich muss gehen, hab noch zu tun."

Mit eiligen Schritten lief sie zur Tür, doch Sirius war schneller und hielt sie am Arm fest. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und er begann zu stammeln: „Ähm..., ja ..., also könnte ich vielleicht, also wenn du Zeit hast, mit dir reden?"

Lily giggelte und Sirius wurde rot. James schnappte Lilys Hand und zwinkerte Sirius zu, bevor er sagte: „Also ich mach jetzt mit Lily einen sehr langen Spaziergang. Ihr seid hier ungestört und niemand wird euch belästigen." Und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Sirius hatte Jills Arm losgelassen und sah sie einfach nur an. Jill senkte ihren Blick und murmelte: „Deine Freunde sind wirklich sehr nett, aber ich hab noch zu tun."

Sie lief Richtung Tür, doch Sirius hatte nicht lange gezögert und sie auf den Arm genommen. Er setzte sie auf die Fensterbank und stützte seine Arme links und rechts neben ihr ab. Sein Gesicht war ihrem gefährlich nahe, als er sagte: „Rede mit mir, bitte."

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und eine kleine Träne verließ ihr Auge. „Es gibt nichts weiter zu reden, wenn du mein Tagebuch gelesen hast, weißt du alles."

Er wollte seine Hand auf ihre Wange legen, doch Jill wich zurück. „Bitte", flüsterte sie, „mach es mir nicht so schwer."

Sirius schloss die Augen. „Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, dass ich ein verbohrter Idiot bin, der dir nicht zugehört hat, aber an meinen Gefühlen zu dir hat sich nichts geändert. Ich liebe dich Jill Mathews, Todesserin und Spionin für den Orden."

Jill verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kniff die Augen zusammen. „So und weil du mich liebst, hast du dem erst besten Mädchen, deine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt, oder was?"

Sirius stöhnte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare. „Ja ich weiß, aber ich dachte..." Plötzlich hatten sich ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt und all seine Wünsche brachen aus ihm heraus. Wie sehr hatte er sich das in den letzten Wochen gewünscht und wie sehr hatte ihm das gefehlt. In diesem Moment wusste er, das er sie nie wieder gehen lassen würde, denn diesen Schmerz könnte er nicht noch einmal ertragen.


	14. Unser schönstes Weihnachten

**14. Unser schönstes Weihnachten**

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages wachte Sirius auf, weil ihn etwas in der Nase kitzelte. Er blinzelte leicht und sah einen Haufen langer blonder Haare, die auf seiner Brust lagen. Entspannt schloss er wieder die Augen und dachte an den vergangenen Tag. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen und auch wenn Sirius seine Bedenken gegenüber ihrem Tun hervorgebracht hat, hatten sie sich dennoch wieder versöhnt. Sie hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors am späten Nachmittag verlassen und sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgezogen. So langsam bekam er Hunger, doch er wollte sie nicht wecken. Viel zu sehr genoss er diesen Moment, ihre Nähe und die Wärme ihres Körpers. Doch plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die über seinen Bauch strich und er hörte sie murmeln: „Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr?"

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und machte nur „Mhm", sich der Nähe ihres Körpers im Moment schlagartig bewusst. Ein leises seufzen kam von ihm, als ihre Hände um seine Hüften strichen, doch erschrocken fuhr er auf, als es plötzlich klopfte. Jill zog sich sofort die Decke über den Kopf und sie hörten James laute Stimme: „Kann ich reinkommen, ich brauch mal ein paar frische Sachen."

Sirius stöhnte und hob die Decke an, um in Jills Gesicht zu sehen. Sie nickte und Sirius rief: „Ja du kannst reinkommen." Die Tür ging auf und in diesem Moment war sich Sirius darüber bewusst, das die Vorhänge seines Bettes geöffnet waren.

James trat ein und hielt ein Tablett in seinen Händen, er stellte es auf dem Tisch ab und murmelte: „Lily hat euch Frühstück besorgt, ihr müsst ja schon am verhungern sein."

Sirius schloss seine Augen, denn Jill hauchte ihm gerade kleine Küsse auf die Brust, die Decke immer noch über ihren Kopf gezogen. Mit ziemlich gequälter Stimme sagte er: "Ähm, danke, James, also wenn sonst weiter nichts ist, würdest du bitte..."

Er keuchte noch einmal kurz auf, als er Jills Hände spürte die gerade an einer Stelle waren, wo sie nicht hingehörten, zu mindestens nicht in diesem Augenblick.

James sah ihn nicht an, konnte sich aber ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. In aller Ruhe kramte er nach frischen Sachen und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als er das Rascheln der Bettdecke hörte und ein Aufstöhnen seines Freundes. „Oh bitte, James, wie lange dauert das denn noch?", kam es zischend von Sirius. James lachte: „Also ich bin ja schon weg, aber ihr solltet euch nicht den ganzen Tag hier verkrümeln, es könnte auffallen, wenn euch niemand zu Gesicht bekommt."

Als die Tür hinter James ins Schloss fiel, atmete Sirius geräuschvoll aus und rutschte zu Jill unter die Decke. „Das war nicht fair", murmelte er während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. Er griff nach ihrem linken Arm und nuschelte in ihren Hals: „Mach den Verband ab."

Gestern war ihm nicht bewusst geworden, dass sie ihren linken Unterarm bandagiert hatte, doch heute störte ihn der raue Stoff. Jill schob ihn von sich und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sie blickte ihn nicht an, als sie sagte: „Nein, ich..., ich will es nicht sehen."

Sirius griff nach ihrem Arm und sie ließ es geschehen. Vorsichtig löste er die Bandage und warf sie achtlos zu Boden. Er strich über ihren Arm, auf dem das Dunkle Mal nur all zu deutlich zu sehen war und sagte leise: „Das wird nie verschwinden und das weißt du. Du hast dich dafür entschieden und ich werde es akzeptieren, auch wenn es gefährlich ist, was du tust und ich Angst um dich habe."

Jill seufzte und sah in sein Gesicht: „Ich hätte es lieber an einer anderen Stelle gehabt, aber das war nicht möglich."

Sirius nahm sie in den Arm und fragte: „Musst du jetzt jedes Mal zu diesen Treffen?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, solange ich noch zur Schule gehe nicht, aber später dann ja."

Sirius schloss die Augen und war sich seiner Angst im Moment mehr als bewusst. Was würde werden, wenn sie die Schule verließen? Im Moment waren sie in Hogwarts noch gut geschützt aber später würden sie allein dort draußen sein. Jill riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie in sein Ohr murmelte: „Wo waren wir eigentlich stehen geblieben?"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie entspannt zusammen in Sirius Bett und genossen ihr Frühstück. „Warum bist du eigentlich über Weihnachten im Schloss geblieben?", fragte Sirius zwischen zwei Bissen.

Jill seufzte: „Meine Eltern sind zu meinem Onkel nach Frankreich und wollen ihn bekehren ihrer Sache beizutreten, doch ich habe ihnen gesagt, das ich mich auf die Abschussprüfungen vorbereiten muss. Sie kommen mich an Sylvester hier besuchen."

Sirius machte große Augen. "Deine Eltern kommen hierher? Was sagt Dumbledore dazu?"

Jill murmelte: „Gar nichts. Was soll er tun, er kann es ihnen nicht verbieten, das würde nur auffallen."

Sirius sagte schmatzend: „Also mein Pyjamaoberteil steht dir gut."

Jill lächelte: „Darf ich es behalten?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus, solange du meine Unterwäsche nicht anziehen willst."

Jill beugte sich aus dem Bett und kramte in seinen Sachen. Sie hielt seine Shorts hoch und meinte lachend: „Die Dinger behalt mal selber."

Jill krabbelte aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen. „Wo willst du hin?". fragte Sirius.

Jill seufzte: „Ich geh jetzt erst mal in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und will dann mit meinen Aufgaben anfangen. Wir können uns ja später treffen."

Sirius grummelte: „Stimmt ja, Schniefelus ist ja auch noch da."

Jill lachte: „Der sitzt garantiert im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer, nur deshalb ist er nämlich hier geblieben."

Sie wurde wieder ernst und sah Sirius an, bevor sie eindringlich sagte: „Du darfst deinen Freunden kein Wort von dem erzählen, was ich tue, hörst du. Es wäre auch für sie gefährlich."

Sirius nickte: „Ich weiß und du kannst dich darauf verlassen, das ich es niemandem sagen werde. Ich bin vielleicht leichtfertig, aber nicht blöd."

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bevor Jill den Gryffindorturm verließ. Sirius sah ihr noch nach, bis sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. „Na", meinte Lily, „wie war eure Versöhnung?"

Sirius grummelte: „Du bist eindeutig zu neugierig, Lily. Aber wo hat James überhaupt übernachtet?"

Er musterte die beiden argwöhnisch, doch Lily sagte entrüstet: „Natürlich hier im Gemeinschafsraum, was hast du denn gedacht?"

James sagte gar nichts, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sirius schnappte sich seine Bücher und begann mit seinen Aufgaben. Je schneller er damit fertig wurde, je mehr Zeit konnte er, über die Feiertage, mit Jill verbringen. Erstaunt darüber fragte Lily: „Du machst jetzt schon deine Hausaufgaben und wartest damit nicht bis zur letzten Minute?"

Sirius warf eine Schreibfeder nach ihr und sagte grinsend: „Ich will euch nur Zeit geben, auch mal unseren Schlafsaal auszuprobieren."

James lachte leise vor sich hin, doch Lily schnaubte: „Also ich..., ich..." Sie sagte gar nichts weiter, sondern rauschte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius musterte seinen Freund eindringlich, doch James hob gleich abwehrend die Hände und meinte: „Über dieses Thema brauchen wir erst gar nicht zu sprechen, ich vermeide es nämlich auch." Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf und widmete sich seinen Aufgaben.

Am Weihnachtsabend hatte Dumbledore alle verbliebenen Schüler und Lehrer in die Große Halle zum Essen gebeten, alles war festlich dekoriert und ausgeschmückt. Als Lily, James und Sirius an diesem Abend die Halle betraten, waren schon fast alle anwesend. Dumbledore schnappte sich Sirius und zog ihn zum Tisch. „So, Mr. Black, ihr Platz ist hier und Miss Evans und Mr. Potter sitzen dort."

Er zeigte auf die freien Plätze gegenüber von Sirius. Etwas seltsam kam Sirius Dumbledores Getue schon vor, doch als er sich am Tisch niederließ sah er, das Jill schon neben ihm saß. Auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß Snape und blickte stur auf den Tisch. James und Lily grinsten bis über beide Ohren. Unbemerkt griff Sirius unter dem Tisch nach Jills Hand und drückte sie ganz fest. Im diesem Moment war ihm klar, das sie vielleicht nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben würden, ein Weihnachtsfest gemeinsam zu verbringen. Nicht bevor dem Dunklen Lord das Handwerk gelegt wurde.

Jill riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, weil sie seine Hand losließ, als das Essen erschien. Es war ein schöner Abend, Snape sagte allerdings kein Wort und Jill unterhielt sich nur mit den Lehrern. Sirius war in ein Gespräch mit James vertieft, als er plötzlich eine Hand spürte die von seinem Knie langsam aufwärts glitt. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als diese Hand langsam zu der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels fuhr und er schluckte laut.

James fragte argwöhnisch: „Was ist Sirius? Hast du zuviel gegessen, du bist ganz blass?"

Snape sah ihn von der Seite her an und schüttelte den Kopf. Jill zwinkerte unbemerkt mit den Augen und ließ ihre Hand weiter auf Wanderschaft gehen. Sirius Atmung ging schneller, er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her und versuchte ihre Hand unbemerkt weg zuschieben, doch sie hatte sich regelrecht festgekrallt und unterhielt sich dabei auch noch mit ihrem Hauslehrer Slughorn.

Sirius gab resignierend auf und versuchte sich auf sein restliches Essen zu konzentrieren. Jill trieb ihr Spiel weiter, immer ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Einen Moment vergaß Sirius das Atmen und musste laut husten. Alle sahen ihn an und James sagte besorgt: „Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir. Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen."

Sirius atmete schneller, als Jills Hand an einem Punkt ankam, wo ihm nur noch die Flucht blieb.

Er stammelte: „Ja hinlegen, ja ich werde mich hinlegen." Panikartig sprang er auf und verließ in eiligem Tempo die Halle. Die verwunderten Blicke der anderen spürte er nur all zu deutlich in seinem Rücken.

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedete sich Jill auch und wollte die Große Halle verlassen, als Dumbledore ihr noch nach rief: „Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Weihnachtsnacht, Miss Mathews."

Jill lächelte: „Ihnen auch Professor."

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, als plötzlich ein Unsichtbarer nach ihr griff und sie an die Wand drückte. Jill keuchte erschrocken auf. doch ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als dieser Unsichtbare ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und zischte: „Du Biest, ich wäre da drin bald explodiert."

Jill schmiegte sich an ihn und murmelte: „Ich wollte mal sehen wie gut du dich im Griff hast."

Sie gähnte herzhaft und Sirius murmelte: „Du bist müde nicht wahr?"

Jill nickte. „Daran bist nur..." Sirius hatte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt, weil sich ihnen Schritte näherten. Snape lief dicht an ihnen vorbei und die beiden wagten kaum zu atmen. „Puh", sagte Jill, „gerade noch mal gut gegangen, so ein Tarnumhang ist wirklich nützlich, aber ich werde jetzt gehen."

Sirius drückte sie dichter an die Wand und küsste ihren Hals entlang. „Nur noch einen Kuss", murmelte er, als schon wieder Schritte zu hören waren und beide hielten erneut den Atem an, als Professor Dumbledore den Gang entlang kam. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und sagte lächelnd: „Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht, Miss Mathews und Mr. Black."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich und er traute sich nicht auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Als Dumbledore um eine Ecke verschwunden war murmelte Sirius: „Warum weiß der immer alles? Er kann uns gar nicht gesehen haben."

Jill gähnte noch mal. „Also bevor noch mehr kommen..." Und schon war sie hinter der Tür zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Sirius grinste, doch das verging ihm, als er im Gryffindorturm ankam. An der Tür seines Schlafsaals hing ein großes Schild:  
_Das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum ist sehr bequem._

_L + J_

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages weckte ihn ein Duft nach frischen Kaffee. Nur mühsam öffnete Sirius die Augen, er fühlte sich wie gerädert nach der Nacht auf dem Sofa. Strahlend blaue Augen blickten ihn an und sofort war er hellwach. „Morgen du Langschläfer", sagte Jill lachend.

„Wie kommst du hier rein?", war Sirius erste Frage.

Jill grinste: „Lily hat mir das Passwort verraten und ich wollte mit dir Frühstücken."

Sirius streckte sich und murmelte: „Heute ist Weihnachten und mein erstes Geschenk werde ich jetzt auspacken."

Er zog Jill zu sich aufs Sofa und schob seine Hände unter ihren Pullover. Sie lachte und dieses Lachen war hell und fröhlich. Heute zum ersten Mal fiel es Sirius auf, das sie eigentlich selten lachte und er nahm sich vor in den nächsten Tagen etwas daran zu ändern.

Jill stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Brust und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Hände. „Und, Mr. Black, erst Frühstück, oder erst die Geschenke?"

Sirius grinste: „Also ich denke zuerst Frühstück. Mein Geschenk für dich liegt oben in meinem Schlafsaal und ich kann da jetzt nicht rein."

Jill sah ihn mit großen Augen an und fragte neugierig: „Haben sie es getan?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir werden sie nachher genau beobachten, dann wissen wir es."

Jill reichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen und sagte: „Es ist nichts besonderes, aber ich dachte vielleicht können wir es gebrauchen."

Neugierig öffnete es Sirius und zum Vorschein kam ein Zweiwegespiegel. Sirius grinste: „James und ich haben auch ein Paar und ich finde die Idee von dir toll."

Jill sagte: „Die Sache hier hat nur einen Haken, du kannst deinen nicht aktivieren, nur ich kann zu dir Kontakt aufnehmen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn..."

Sirius nickte: „Ich versteh schon, wenn ihr eure Treffen abhaltet und ich dich anrufen würde, dann wärst du ganz schön in der Klemme. Trotzdem finde ich die Idee Klasse, denn wenn es Probleme gibt, kannst du dich jederzeit bei mir melden."

Er wollte sich gerade mit einem Kuss bei ihr bedanken, als sie eine Tür klappen hörten und eine barfüßige Lily, die nur mit einem Pyjamaoberteil bekleidet war, fröhlich die Treppe von den Jungenschlafsälen herunter gehüpft kam und ohne sich umzusehen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf flitzte. Sirius grinste: „Na dann werde ich mal dein Geschenk holen."  
Ihr Schlafraum war leer und Sirius kramte in seinem Nachtschrank nach dem Armband das er für Jill gekauft hatte. Ihm fiel ihr Tagebuch in die Hände und auch das nahm er mit hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Etwas nervös hielt er Jill das Geschenk hin und wartete darauf, dass sie es auspackte. Als sie das kleine Kästchen öffnete hielt sie den Atem an und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie leise und strich mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über das Armband.

Sirius war erleichtert, dass es ihr gefiel und er hielt ihr das Tagebuch entgegen. „Willst du es wieder haben?"

Jill nahm es ihm ab und warf es in den Kamin, wo es sofort in Flammen aufging. „Es wäre gefährlich, wenn es irgendjemanden in die Hände fallen würde und ich brauche es nicht mehr", sagte sie lächelnd.

Ein fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifender James betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und rief: „Frohe Weihnachten euch zwei."

Sirius flüsterte zu Jill: „Ich glaube wir haben unsere Antwort."

Jill giggelte und sagte laut: „Dir auch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, James."

James klatschte in die Hände: „Und wo ist nun mein Frühstück, ich habe einen Riesen Hunger."

Sirius lachte: „Das glaube ich dir nur zu gerne." Sie warteten noch bis eine strahlende Lily erschien und machten sich dann alle vier, über das Frühstück her. Jill schien sich mit Sirius Freunden sichtlich wohl zu fühlen und die vier hatten viel Spaß zusammen.

In diesen Tagen war Jill ganz anders, sie war fröhlich und ausgelassen. Selbst wenn sie nicht mit Sirius über die Ländereien von Hogwarts spazieren konnte, genossen sie diese Tage zu zweit, denn das Leben würde sie viel zu schnell wieder einholen.


	15. Wenn Träume zerplatzen

**15. Wenn Träume zerplatzen**

In der Nacht vor Sylvester wachte Sirius auf. Heute war der Tag an dem Jills Eltern sie hier in Hogwarts besuchen würden.

Jill und Sirius hatten auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors übernachtet. Jill hatte es ihnen bequemer gezaubert und so war es jetzt viel gemütlicher.

Sirius konnte nicht mehr einschlafen und leise schob er die Decke beiseite. Er griff nach seiner Hose und zog sie sich über, bevor er sich auf die Fensterbank setzte. Von dort hatte er einen guten Blick zu Jill, die noch immer tief und fest schlief. Er betrachtete ihr entspanntes Gesicht, das vom glimmen des Kaminfeuers etwas erhellt wurde. Sie wirkte so zart und zerbrechlich, doch sie war viel stärker, als er es je sein könnte. Er hätte nie den Mut zu tun, was sie tat. Aber auch Angst schlich sich in sein Herz. Was würde passieren wenn die Todesser herausfinden würden, was sie tat. Er konnte mit keinem seiner Freunde darüber reden, je weniger sie wussten, desto besser war es für alle. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Er konnte nicht abschalten und zog sich seine restlichen Sachen an.

Sirius verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und lief rastlos durch die leeren, spärlich beleuchteten Gänge der Schule. Vor Dumbledores Büro kam er plötzlich zum stehen. Seine Füße hatten ihn hierher getragen und er wusste nicht wieso. Er fuhr sich mir den Händen übers Gesicht, als der Wasserspeier zur Seite schwang und die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters vor ihm auftauchte.

Sirius murmelte: „Der kann doch gar nicht wissen, das ich hier bin."

Doch plötzlich hörte er die Stimme seines Schulleiters: „Kommen Sie nur rauf, Mr. Black." Einen Moment zögerte Sirius noch, doch dann stieg er auf die erste Stufe und mit einem rumoren setzte sich die Treppe in Bewegung.

Dumbledore stand am Fenster seines Büros und sah auf die dunklen Ländereien von Hogwarts. „Möchten Sie auch einen Tee, Mr. Black?", fragte er, ohne Sirius dabei anzusehen.

Sirius murmelte: „Warum nicht."

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, hinter dem er sich niederließ. „Was treibt Sie zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit hierher, Mr. Black?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Konnte nicht schlafen."

Dumbledore musterte Sirius eindringlich und schaute dabei über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille. „Das Sie nicht schlafen konnten hat nicht zufällig etwas mit Miss Mathews zu tun?"

Sirius schloss die Augen. Warum wusste dieser Mann nur immer alles? Er nickte resignierend und sagte: „Ich mach mir Sorgen um sie, was ist wenn..."

Dumbledore hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Diese "Was ist wenn?" Fragen kann ihnen niemand beantworten. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen, wir brauchen jede Hilfe die wir kriegen können und Miss Mathews wird uns zu gegebenen Zeitpunkt eine große Hilfe sein. Sie hat eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen und Sie weiß, dass sie nie das Leben führen kann, das sie sich erträumte. Sie ist stärker als wir alle glauben."

Sirius seufzte und senkte seinen Blick, bevor er sagte: „Aber ich bin es nicht."

Dumbledore atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Mr. Black, Sie sind einer der wenigen, von denen ich sagen kann, dass Sie hinter dem stehen, was Sie tun. Auch wenn Sie manchmal überstürzt handeln und in meinen Augen etwas leichtsinnig sind, hat Miss Mathews in ihnen jemanden gefunden, auf den Sie zählen kann. Auch wenn ich dagegen war, das sie Sie einweiht, sie hat mich eines besseren belehrt und gegen die Liebe bin selbst ich machtlos."

Sirius sah seinem Schulleiter in die Augen, in denen ein kleines Funkeln zu sehen war und fragte: „Gibt es für uns eine Zukunft? Werden wir je ein ganz normales Leben führen können?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sagte: „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde ich sagen nein, aber niemand weiß was die Zukunft bringt. Sie wissen, dass ihre Eltern heute hier her kommen und ich bitte Sie sich zurückzuhalten. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie irgendetwas tun, was ihre Eltern dazu bewegen könnte, sie von hier weg zu holen. Ich denke das wäre auch sicher nicht in ihrem Interesse."

Sirius nickte stumm und stand auf. „Danke Professor", nuschelte er auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Er hatte schon die Türklinke in der Hand, als Dumbledore sagte: „Eins noch Mr. Black, in diesem Schloss bleiben Geheimnisse nicht lange verborgen, also seien Sie vorsichtig. Zuviel hängt davon ab, das niemand erfährt, das Sie und Miss Mathews ein Paar sind." Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus und nickte, bevor er das Büro seines Schulleiters verließ.

Es war schon vier Uhr morgens, als er endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrte. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte lichterloh und Jill saß eingewickelt in einer Decke davor. Sie lächelte ihn an, als er sich hinter ihr niederließ und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. „Mhm, wo warst du?", murmelte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Sirius blickte in das Feuer und sagte: „Nur spazieren, konnte nicht schlafen."

Jill seufzte: „Ich auch nicht. Ich werde jetzt gehen, wir sehen uns heute Abend, wenn meine Eltern weg sind. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir auf den Astronomieturm gehen? Ich erkläre dir dann die Sterne."

Sirius lächelte, sie war einfach hoffnungslos romantisch. Er nickte stumm und Jill nahm seine Hand, sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben."

Sirius Angst kehrte schlagartig zurück, doch er wollte diesen Augenblick nicht mit Bedenken und Sorgen zerstören. Diese Worte sagte sie nicht oft und er wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. Er drehte sie zu sich herum und drückte sie auf den Boden. Ganz nah kam er ihrem Gesicht und flüsterte leise: „Geh noch nicht." Sie lächelte, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Sirius saß schon mit James und Lily beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als Jill eintraf. Nur ein Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Lily und murmelte nur ein leises guten Morgen, bevor sie sich einen Toast schnappte. James und Lily nickten ihr kurz zu, aber Sirius hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Er hatte Dumbledore ein Versprechen gegeben und sie waren nicht allein hier.

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Frühstück, als sich die Tür der Halle öffnete und eine Frau und ein Mann mittleren Alters eintraten. Alle blickten in ihre Richtung und Sirius wusste sofort, dass es Jills Eltern waren. Ihre Mutter war ihr sehr ähnlich, nur das ihre Haare nicht so blond wie Jills waren. Ihr Vater war ein groß gewachsener dunkelhaariger Mann mit markanten Gesichtszügen.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerten die beiden die Halle und Jill lief ihnen entgegen. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter fest und strahlte dabei. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie ihre Eltern liebte. Mr. Mathews rief lächelnd in die Runde: „Einen schönen Sylvestertag, wünsche ich ihnen allen."

Er ging zielstrebig auf Dumbledore zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck war freundlich, als er Jills Vater begrüßte und ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihm führte. Ihre Eltern machten auf Sirius auch nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie Schwarzmagier, aber er wusste auch, dass nicht alle Todesser sich wie wilde Tiere benahmen.

Sirius beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Jills Mutter mit an die lange Tafel setzte und Jill hin und wieder über die Wange strich. Jill lächelte dabei und erzählte ihrer Mutter irgendetwas. Ab und an warf sie einen Blick zu Sirius und lächelte dabei.

James riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken, als er fragte: „Was ist Tatze, hast du nicht Lust mit mir eine Runde zu fliegen. So ein bisschen frische Luft, tut uns sicher gut." Sirius nickte und die zwei Freunde verließen zusammen mit Lily die Große Halle.

Der Tag verging und zum Abendessen war Jill nicht erschienen. Sirius packte sich ein paar Sandwiches ein und machte sich damit auf zum Astronomieturm. Als er die Tür öffnete sah er schon eine vermummte Gestalt an der Brüstung stehen. Langsam ging er näher und stellte sich neben sie. Jill sah ihn nicht an, als er fragte: „Warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Sirius beugte sich etwas vor, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Er erschrak, denn dicke Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. Er drehte sie an den Schultern zu sich herum und sagte leise: „Erzähl mir was passiert ist."

Jill wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sagte traurig: „Ich werde eine Ausbildung im Ministerium machen."

Sirius verstand nicht so ganz, warum sie deshalb weinte. Jill drehte sich weg von ihm und schaute über die Brüstung des Turmes, als sie sagte: „Mein größter Wunsch war es, zu meinem Onkel nach Frankreich zu gehen. Er ist Zauberstabmacher und ich wollte eine Ausbildung bei ihm machen, doch nun ist dieser schöne Traum dahin und das alles nur deswegen."

Sie hatte Sirius ihren Arm hingestreckt, auf dem das Dunkle Mal nach wie vor deutlich zu sehen war. Sirius zog sie in seine Arme und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, bevor sie sagte: „Ich kann mich noch glücklich schätzen, das sie nicht mehr von mir verlangen. Die Todesser wollen Leute im Ministerium, da komme ich ihnen gerade Recht."

Sie seufzte leise, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Ein Gutes hat die ganze Sache, ich darf meinen ganzen Sommer bei meinem Onkel in Frankreich verbringen und du wirst mich begleiten."

Sirius schob sie etwas von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

Jill lächelte: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, mein Onkel ist gegen das, was meine Eltern sind und tun, aber das hat er ihnen natürlich nicht gesagt. "

Sirius murmelte: „Ihr seid eine seltsame Familie. Ihr liebt euch und tut trotzdem Dinge, die dem anderen wehtun."

Jill seufzte: „In welcher Familie gibt es keine Probleme und da wir schon dabei sind. Ich würde gerne mit dir über deinen Bruder reden."

Sirius schnaubte wütend und wich einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sagte: „Mein Bruder, der Goldjunge, kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Er vertritt dieselben Ansichten wie meine ganze verfluchte Familie und war schon immer meiner Mutter liebstes Kind."

Jill trat näher zu ihm heran und sagte ernst: „Er ist noch ein halbes Kind und er ist auf dem besten Wege, ein Todesser zu werden. Wenn er in ihre Fänge gerät, ist es zu spät. Du solltest vielleicht mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden."

Sirius wandte sich wütend von ihr ab und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, bevor er sagte: „Ich werde alles für dich tun was ich kann, aber das kannst du gleich vergessen. Er hat noch zwei Jahre in Hogwarts, vielleicht besinnt er sich in dieser Zeit eines besseren."

Seine Stimme klang ärgerlich und er war wütend, dass sie ihn heute Abend an seine Familie erinnert hat. Wieder einmal handelte er ohne Nachzudenken, denn er wollte den Astronomieturm schnellstens verlassen, um einen Streit mit Jill aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und ihn mal eben in eine Starre versetzt. Sirius stand da und konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, er konnte noch nicht einmal zwinkern.

Jill baute sich vor ihm auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihre Augen blitzten ärgerlich, als sie sagte: „Wenn du glaubst, du könntest dich so einfach verdrücken, dann hast du dich aber getäuscht. Wir wollten uns die Sterne ansehen und ich bin nicht gewillt, dich so einfach gehen zu lassen."

Sirius hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht, doch er war ja nicht dazu in der Lage. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte grinsend: „Wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast, erlöse ich dich, aber wehe du verschwindest."

Bedrohlich hielt sie ihm ihren Zauberstab vors Gesicht und lachte dabei. Einen Moment später konnte sich Sirius wieder bewegen und mit einem geschickten Griff hatte er Jill ihren Zauberstab entwendet. Er hielt ihn auf sie gerichtet und sagte grinsend: „Ich kann das auch."

Und schon stand sie stocksteif da. Sirius sah es in ihren Augen, das sie vor Wut kochte und er trieb sein Spiel ein bisschen weiter. Er trat näher zu ihr heran und ließ seinem Atem über ihren Hals streifen. Sie konnte nicht einmal mit den Augen zwinkern, als er seine Hände unter ihren Pullover schob und seine Finger ihren Rücken heraufwandern ließ. Er hörte ihren schnellen Herzschlag und lachte leise vor sich hin. „Na, Miss Mathews, damit hätten sie wohl nicht gerechnet."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes hatte er sie erlöst und sofort drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er schob sie etwas von sich und sagte grinsend: „Ich denke wir wollten uns die Sterne ansehen." Jill nuschelte an seinen Hals. „Ach die sind Morgen auch noch da."


	16. Erwischt

**16. Erwischt**

Für Jill und Sirius waren die Weihnachtferien viel zu schnell vergangen. Es gab nun keine gemeinsamen Nächte mehr im Gryffindorturm und das Wetter ließ es nicht zu, Spaziergänge durch den Verbotenen Wald zu machen. Die beiden hatten sich nun schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr getroffen, bis Lily Sirius eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors abfing und ihn in eine Ecke zog.

Die beiden setzten sich auf die Fensterbank und Lily fragte: „Sag mal, hast du nicht Lust mit Jill ein bisschen schwimmen zu gehen?" Sirius lachte: „Bei dem Wetter, du hast vielleicht Ideen."

Lily giggelte: „Doch nicht im See, du Trottel. Im Schulsprecherbadezimmer!"

Sirius strahlte: „Das ist eine gute Idee, da kann niemand hineinkommen. Bitte, Lily, sag mir das Passwort."

Lilly grinste: „Und was bekomme ich von dem begehrtesten Single in Hogwarts?"

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin kein Single..."

Lily sagte ernst: „Für die anderen bist du es und es macht dich noch begehrter bei den Mädchen. Es gibt einige die Wetten darauf abschließen, mit wem du..."

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf. „Ich kann dir eins sagen, ich bin weg vom Markt und das für immer."

Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an und lächelte: „Sirius Black, der größte Mädchenschwarm in Hogwarts, hat seine einzig wahre Liebe gefunden. Aber wie soll das mit euch beiden weitergehen? Wollt ihr euch ewig verstecken?"

Sirius seufzte. „Bis zu unserem Abschluss erst mal ja und dann..."

Lily unterbrach ihn und sagte mit einem verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht: „Und dann brennt ihr durch und heiratet irgendwo ganz romantisch an einem Strand."

Sirius lachte. „Du hast Ideen, Lily, vielleicht solltest du die James mal erzählen."

Lily seufzte und warf einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo James mit Remus in eine Partie Zauberschach vertieft war. Sirius musterte sie eindringlich und nahm ihre Hand. „Was ist los, Lily? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht."

Lily senkte ihren Blick und sagte leise: „Ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren. Es hat so lange gedauert, bis wir endlich zusammen waren und jetzt habe ich diese Scheiß-Angst. Voldemort treibt da draußen sein Unwesen und es wird immer schlimmer."

Sirius sah die Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern und er verstand sie nur all zu gut. Es verging kein Tag, seit er wusste was Jill tat, da ihm nicht dieselben Gedanken im Kopf herumspuckten, doch das konnte er Lily nicht sagen.

Er rückte dichter zu Lily heran und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hey", sagte er leise, „James wird schon nichts passieren. Ich werde persönlich auf ihn aufpassen."

Lily schniefte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sagte: „Na, wenn ihr beiden Kindsköpfe zusammen seid, hab ich noch mehr Angst um euch."

Sirius sagte leise: „Willst du nicht mal mit James darüber reden?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und du versprichst mir, das du ihm nichts sagst."

Sirius seufzte, nickte aber, als es in seiner Tasche leicht zu vibrieren anfing. Er löste sich etwas von Lily und kramte nach dem Zweiwegespiegel, den er von Jill zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Jills Gesicht erschien und sie lächelte ihn an. „Hey Lily", sagte sie und Lily grinste sie an. „Ich denke ich lass euch mal allein, Sirius will sicher mit dir allein sprechen."

Lily drückte Sirius noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Danke und denk dran, was du mir versprochen hast."

Sirius drehte sich etwas von den anderen weg und sagte in den Spiegel: „Hast du Zeit, wir könnten uns vor dem Schulsprecherbad treffen und ein bisschen schwimmen gehen." Jill strahle in den Spiegel: „Ok, bis gleich." Und schon war ihr Gesicht verschwunden.

„Verdammt", murmelte Sirius, „jetzt hat mir Lily gar nicht das Passwort gesagt." Er sah sich um und sah Lily bei James und Remus hocken. Sirius ging zu ihnen und flüsterte in Lilys Ohr: „Ich brauch das Passwort!" Remus und James beobachteten die beiden und James grummelte: „Was tuschelt ihr da?"

Lily flüsterte James etwas ins Ohr und der fing an zu lachen. „Das Passwort ist Lily und James. Da hättest du mich auch nachfragen können, Tatze."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen: „Na sehr einfallsreich wart ihr ja wohl nicht bei euer Passwortwahl."

Er ließ seine grinsenden Freunde zurück und ging noch die Karte der Rumtreiber, aus ihrem Schlafsaal holen.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum, war Sirius schon fast an der Tür, als James laut rief: „Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß und tue nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." Lily knuffte ihn in die Seite und einige Gryffindormädchen warfen ihm schmachtende Blicke zu.

Das Bad der Schulsprecher befand sich im fünften Stock. Der Gang dort war wie ausgestorben, denn dort gab es außer ein paar Klassenzimmern nichts anderes. Sirius wartete vor der Tür des Bades und sah, auf der Karte, dass sich Jills kleiner Punkt in seine Richtung bewegte. Bevor sie näher zu ihm kam, sah sie sich noch einmal um, doch Sirius sagte laut: „Hier ist niemand, nun komm."

Er sagte das Passwort und Jill lachte: „Na das hätten wir auch alleine herausfinden können."

Schnell verschwanden sie in dem Badezimmer und kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. „Junge, junge", sagte Sirius, „das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler ist ja schon bemerkenswert, aber das hier ist ja das reinste Schwimmbad."

Und er hatte Recht, ein riesiger Pool mit meerblauem Wasser, nahm schon allein die Hälfte dieses gigantisch großen Bades ein. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein Wirrpool, in dem das Wasser lustig vor sich hin sprudelte. Er war noch ganz, benommen von diesem Anblick, als Jill ihm schon das Wasser ins Gesicht spritze. „Nun komm schon, oder willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?", rief sie lachend und schwamm ein paar Züge. Sirius sah ihr nach und grinste: „Du stehst, auf rot nicht wahr?"

Jill trug einen knappen roten Bikini, der eigentlich mehr zeigte, als er verdeckte. Sie erhob sich aus dem Wasser und streckte die Arme aus. „Gefällt er dir? Ich hatte bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit ihn zu tragen."

Sirius murmelte: „Das wirst du auch nie wieder."

Jill grinste. „Nanu, Mr. Black wird doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig sein."

Sirius hatte sich währenddessen ausgezogen und stand nun in Boxershorts am Beckenrand. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, als er ärgerlich sagte: „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, aber mit diesem knappen Teil, kannst du auf keinen Fall unter Menschen gehen."

Jill war blitzschnell aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht, hatte ihn am Handgelenk gepackt und ins Wasser gezogen. Sirius fiel kopfüber in das Becken und kam prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zurück. Suchend sah er sich um, Jill saß auf dem Beckenrand und lachte: „Dieser Mad Eye Moody, vom Orden, sagt immer: Immer wachsam sein."

Sirius strich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und schwamm zu ihr. Er ließ seine nassen Hände von ihren Beinen hinauf zu ihren Hüften gleiten und Jill legte die Arme um seinen Hals. „Küss mich endlich", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Die wenige Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten, machte sie noch ausgehungerter nach einander. Sirius fummelte an ihrem Bikinioberteil herum, konnte es aber nicht öffnen. Nach Luft ringend löste er sich von ihr und grummelte: „Was zum Teufel, ist das für ein blödes Teil?"

Jill giggelte: „Dieses blöde Teil ist magisch verschlossen, damit Leute wie du es nicht aufbekommen."

Sirius grinste unverschämt. „Ich bin ja eigentlich geübt in solchen Dingen und liebe Herausforderungen."

Er hievte sich aus dem Becken und setzte sich hinter Jill. Krampfhaft versuchte er das Oberteil zu öffnen, doch ohne Erfolg. Jill lachte leise vor sich hin und schob ihn energisch zur Seite. Sie stand auf, ging zum Wirrpool und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten. Sirius sah ihr nach und murmelte: „So schnell gebe ich nicht auf."

Er folgte ihr und als er vor dem Pool stand warf sie ihm ihren Bikini ins Gesicht und sagte grinsend: „Sonst muss ich noch ewig warten."

Entspannt saßen die beiden im Wirrpool und genossen, das warme blubbernde Wasser. Sirius sah in Jills Gesicht. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber er sah ihr an das sie über irgendwas nachdachte. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren nicht entspannt und eine kleine Falte hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Er strich über ihren Arm und fragte: „Hey, an was denkst du?"

Jill öffnete die Augen und sah ihn überrascht an. „An nichts", sagte sie schnell.

„Das war ein Lüge, also sag es mir", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Jill seufzte. „Also gut. Es laufen Wetten auf dich, wen du als nächstes..., dem Sieger winken eine Menge Gallonen."

Sirius fuhr sich genervt mit den Fingern durch seine Haare und stöhnte: „Man, davon hat mir Lily heut schon erzählt. Ist es so schlimm?"

Jill nickte. „Ich befürchte einige werden es mit allen Mitteln versuchen. Du weißt ja Liebestränke, diverse Zauber und so weiter."

Sirius schloss die Augen. „Na toll, jetzt muss ich auch noch aufpassen, was ich esse und trinke. Vielleicht sollte Peter mein Vorkoster sein."

Jill lächelte, sagte aber ernst. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, diese Mädchen sind besessen davon dich ins Bett zu kriegen."

Sirius rutschte näher zu ihr heran und seine Hände glitten unter Wasser. Jill schloss lächelnd die Augen und Sirius flüsterte: „Ich bin von dir besessen, ich hoffe nur, du hast mich nicht verhext."

Jill schob ihn wütend von sich und kletterte aus dem Wirrpool. Hastig zog sie sich einen Bademantel an und meinte: „Du nimmst das nicht ernst, aber ich."

Sirius lachte: „Jetzt hör aber auf, was soll schon groß passieren. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du bist eifersüchtig."

Er beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck und sah, dass sie sich ertappt fühlte. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sirius stieg aus dem Wasser und näherte sich ihr. Er tippte ihr auf ihre Schulter und Jill sagte genervt: „Was?"

Er beugte sich etwas vor und sah in ihr Gesicht, bevor er eindringlich sagte: „Ich liebe dich. Auch wenn ich kein unbeschriebenes Blatt bin, aber es gibt nur noch dich für mich. Du weißt, dass ich es ernst meine und von mir aus können wir wieder etwas Veritaserum aus Slughorns Büro klauen. Das darfst du mir dann einflössen und ich werde dir alles sagen."

Jill hatte schon wieder ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht und reichte ihm ein Handtuch bevor sie sagte: „Ich will lieber nicht alles wissen, aber ich glaube dir auch so."

Sirius warf das Handtuch beiseite und öffnete ihren Bademantel. „Und Wirrpool oder Pool?", fragte er verschmitzt. Jill raunte in sein Ohr: „Beides Mr. Black."

Bevor sie zu vorgerückter Stunde das Schulsprecherbad verließen, sah Sirius noch einmal auf die Karte der Rumtreiber. Alle Gänge waren wie ausgestorben, also konnten sie unbemerkt in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren. Doch sein Blick blieb an einem Klassenzimmer in der Nähe des Schulsprecherbads hängen. Da waren zwei kleine Punkte, die Bellatrix Black und Rudolphus Lestrange gehörten. Diese Punkte waren ziemlich dicht beieinander und Sirius grinste.

Jill fragte: „Was ist nun? Können wir gehen?"

Sirius nickte: „Geh schon mal vor."

Jill schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verschwand nach einem kurzen Kuss aus der Tür. Sirius wartete einen Augenblick und verließ auch das Bad, aber er steuerte das Klassenzimmer an, in dem er seine Cousine und Lestrange vermutete.

Vorsichtig und leise öffnete er die Tür. Der Raum war fast dunkel und nur durch die Fenster drang etwas Mondlicht hinein. Sirius steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein und schlug sich vor Schreck mit der Hand auf den Mund. Bella lag auf dem Lehrerpult und Lestrange stand mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor ihr. Die beiden keuchten und stöhnten was das Zeug hielt. „Igitt", murmelte Sirius und wollte sich eigentlich schleunigst verziehen, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er war schließlich ein Rumtreiber und im Streiche aushecken waren sie nun mal die Besten.

Er trat in das Klassenzimmer, wobei er die Tür weiter aufschieben musste. Sie knarrte etwas und Bella hob ihren Kopf. Ihr Blick traf sich mit Sirius, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Sirius das Pärchen in eine Starre versetzt. Er verließ das Klassenzimmer und murmelte: „Da haben die anderen aber morgen früh was zu sehen."

Nur leider verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, dass Bella ihn gesehen hatte.


	17. Die Rache der Bellatrix Black

**17. Die Rache der Bellatrix Black**

Der nächste Morgen kam und schon im Schlafsaal hatte Sirius seinen Freunden von Bella und Lestrange erzählt. James verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Und du musstest dich bei dem Anblick nicht übergeben, Tatze? Mir wird ja schon schlecht, wenn ich nur dran denke. Schade, dass wir heute früh nicht in dieses Klassenzimmer können. Aber ich glaube McGonagall bekommt den Schock ihres Lebens."

Remus rief panisch: „Was, das ist McGonagalls Klassenzimmer? Seit wann denn das?"

James murmelte: „Na in ihrem wird doch renoviert, das habe ich euch aber erzählt."  
"Nein", sagten Sirius und Remus wie aus einem Munde. „Na dann wisst ihr es eben jetzt", sagte James gelassen.

Remus schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf. „Sag mal James, was hast du überhaupt noch in deinem Hirn?"

James grinste: „Lily, was sonst."

Remus stöhnte genervt auf und sagte zu Sirius: „Wenn dich Bella gesehen hat, dann sei auf der Hut. Du hast sie damit zum Gespött der ganzen Schule gemacht und das wird sie sich nicht so einfach gefallen lassen."

Sirius winkte gelassen ab. „Was soll sie schon groß tun? Ich muss mich jetzt erst einmal um all die verrückten Mädchen kümmern, die Wetten auf mich abgeschlossen haben."

James grinste unverschämt. „Man, du hast die Auswahl..."

Sirius grummelte: „Ich will keine Auswahl, ich will meine Ruhe."

Schon zum Mittagessen hatte sich rum gesprochen, das Bellatrix Black und Lestrange halbnackt am Morgen auf McGonagalls Lehrerpult lagen. Professor McGonagall hatte daraufhin eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, an der auch die Schulsprecher Lily und James teilnehmen sollten. Bella und Lestrange lagen wegen Unterkühlung im Krankenflügel und sollten erst am nächsten Tag wieder den Unterricht besuchen.

Der nächste Morgen kam und als Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange die Große Halle betraten, brach einiges Gelächter über sie herein, denn jeder wusste inzwischen Bescheid. Ausgerechnet hatten die Gryffindors an diesem Morgen wieder Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins. Schon vor der Tür hielt Bella ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet und zischte: „Du bist tot, Black."

Sirius grinste: „Ich glaube Bella, du hast dir nicht nur den Hintern verkühlt, sondern auch dein Gehirn."

Remus zog Sirius beiseite und murmelte: „Hör auf, du bringst sie nur noch mehr auf."

Zu allem Überfluss wurde Sirius auch noch mit Briefen und Geschenken bombardiert. Die Mädchen benahmen sich, als wäre Valentinstag. Selbst in den Unterrichtsräumen war er nicht sicher vor ihnen und so langsam nervte ihn die ganze Sache. Jill hatte dann jedes Mal diesen, Hab-ich-es-dir-nicht-gesagt, Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Für diesen Abend hatten sie sich wieder im Schulsprecherbad verabredet, doch es sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen.

Die Rumtreiber saßen beim Abendessen, das mal wieder nicht so Ereignislos verlief, weil sich ständig Mädchen über den Tisch beugten, die immer etwas von Sirius gereicht haben wollten. Ihre Schuluniformen waren dabei sehr weit aufgeknöpft, was den kleinen Peter jedes Mal die Augen verdrehen ließ. In dem ganzen Chaos bekam keiner mit, wie irgendwelche Krüge mit Kürbissaft hin und hergereicht wurden. Sirius hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, ihm ging dieses ganze Getue auf die Nerven und er hoffte, dass es bald mal aufhören würde. Die ganze Zeit dachte er an Jill und wie mies sie sich fühlen musste. Er wusste, dass sie darunter litt und wollte an diesem Abend mit ihr darüber reden.

Sirius stand auf und griff nach dem Krug mit dem Kürbissaft. Er schüttete sich noch mal den Becher voll und trank ihn im stehen in einem Zug leer. Er wandte sich ab und wollte die Halle verlassen, als er sich plötzlich an seinen Hals griff und anfing zu röcheln.

James spottete noch: „Machst du jetzt einen auf sterbend, oder was?"

Doch Remus und Lily sahen sofort den ernst der Lage und sprangen auf. Sirius war inzwischen auf die Knie gesunken und ein riesiger Feuerschwall kam aus seinem Mund.

Einige Schüler schrieen hysterisch und wichen zur Seite. Der Feuerschwall wurde immer größer und verbrannte nicht nur Sirius Gesicht, sondern auch seine Kleidung. Remus und Lily hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und eine riesige Ladung Wasser platschte auf Sirius hinab, der röchelnd am Boden liegen blieb.

Lily hatte schon einen Krug Wasser heraufbeschworen, als einige Lehrer neben ihnen auftauchten. Dumbledore riss Lily den Krug aus der Hand und flösste, dem sich vor Schmerzen am Boden windenden, Sirius das kühle Nass ein. Sofort verschwanden alle Speisen von den Tischen und McGonagall schickte alle Schüler aus der Halle. Nur James, Peter, Remus und Lily blieben zurück.

Professor McGonagall beschwor eine Trage herauf und sie legten Sirius darauf ab. Sein Gesicht hatte übelste Verbrennungen und seine Kleidung wies einige Brandspuren auf, aber er war noch bei Bewusstsein und wollte wohl etwas sagen, doch es kamen keine Worte aus seinem Mund. Nur ein Röcheln und Stöhnen und angstvoll weiteten sich seine Augen. Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihm und sagte beruhigend: „Wir bringen Sie jetzt erst einmal in den Krankenflügel, Mr. Black. Madam Pomfrey bekommt das schon wieder hin."

Seine Worte klangen nicht sehr überzeugend, schon gar nicht für seine Freunde, die schweigend hinter Sirius Trage herliefen. Vor der Tür zur Großen Halle tummelten sich noch einige neugierige Schüler und Jill stand gleich neben der Tür. Sie schlug sich vor Schreck mit der Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Dumbledore schob sie beiseite und flüsterte ihr zu: „Kommen Sie nachher in mein Büro."

Lily warf ihr noch einen Blick zu und beiden Mädchen kullerten dicke Tränen die Wangen hinab.

Alle mussten vor dem Krankenflügel warten, bis Dumbledore endlich erschien. Er sah die drei Rumtreiber und Lily an und sagte: „Er hat noch mal Glück gehabt, wenn Sie beide nicht so schnell regiert hätten, wer weiß..., aber er muss mindestens eine Woche hier bleiben und darf vier Wochen nicht sprechen. Wäre er in einem Muggelkrankenhaus, dann hätten wir jetzt Blumen für seine Beerdigung bestellen können."

Erleichtert atmeten die vier aus und Remus meinte: „Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut, wenn er mal vier Wochen seine Klappe hält."

James war immer noch kreidebleich und Dumbledore sagte: „Einer von Ihnen kann jetzt kurz zu ihm gehen, ansonsten können Sie ihn morgen besuchen."

Es war keine Frage, wer zu Sirius ging. Lily drückte noch mal kurz James Hand, bevor er im Krankenflügel verschwand.

Die anderen drei mussten Dumbledore noch einige Fragen beantworten und sie erzählten ihm auch von den Wetten, die auf Sirius abgeschlossen wurden. Nur das von Bellatrix Black Verschwiegen sie ihm.

Unruhig lief Jill vor dem Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab, bis er erschien. Sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und ihn mit Fragen bombardieren, doch Dumbledore legte sich einen Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Jill folge ihm in sein Büro und sofort fragte sie: „Wie geht es ihm, Professor?"

Dumbledore lächelte sie an und sagte: „Er wird schon wieder. Seine Verbrennungen sind zwar nicht Ohne, aber Madam Pomfrey sagt, das alles wieder gut verheilen wird."

Erleichtert atmete Jill aus und fragte mit flehender Stimme: „Darf ich zu ihm, ich weiß..."

Dumbledore hob die Hand und meinte lächelnd: „Poppy geht sicher bald ins Bett und dann bringe ich Sie zu ihm, aber Sie wissen, Miss Mathews, das Sie ihn nicht am Tage besuchen können."

Jill nickte traurig und wischte sich verstohlen mit der Hand über die Augen. Professor Dumbledore legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte eindringlich: „Das Schuljahr ist bald um und dann werden sie das Schloss verlassen." Jill seufzte und sagte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Wir werden nie ein normales Leben führen können, so wie andere."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn: „Miss Mathews, Sie können immer noch zurück, Sie brauchen nicht für den Orden zu arbeiten. Ich könnte es nur all zu gut verstehen, wenn Sie und Mr. Black sich irgendwo ein eigenes Leben aufbauen wollen."

Jill atmete geräuschvoll aus und wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah ihren Schulleiter an und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Nein, ich habe mich entschieden, auch wenn ich damals noch nicht wusste..., aber er versteht es und ich werde alles tun, damit diesen Verrückten das Handwerk gelegt wird."

Dumbledore lächelte: „Ich wusste es, Miss Mathews, Sie sind eine starke junge Frau und wir alle sind dankbar für Ihre Mithilfe und jetzt kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu unserem, etwas leichtsinnigen, Mr. Black."

Dumbledore schob Jill in den Krankenflügel und sagte leise: „Sie sollten aber vor dem Morgengrauen hier verschwunden sein."

Jill nickte und lief mit schnellen Schritten auf das einzig belegte Bett zu. Am Fußende blieb sie stehen und presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen. Sirius lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Sein Gesicht war mit einer dicken Schicht Salbe bedeckt und auch auf seinem Oberkörper war an einigen Stellen Salbe aufgetragen. Von seinen schwarzen Haaren war nicht mehr viel übrig und seine leicht gerötete Kopfhaut schimmerte durch.

Leise holte sie sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn neben sein Bett. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie ganz fest. Der Druck wurde erwidert und Jill blickte mit Tränen in den Augen in Sirius Gesicht. Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet und hob langsam seine Hand. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf ihre Wange und ihre Tränen kullerten unaufhörlich. Sie schniefte leise: „Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Du hättest tot sein können."

Sirius machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nur ein Röcheln und genervt schloss er die Augen. Jill giggelte: „Madam Pomfrey hat dich mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Du kannst jetzt vier Wochen nicht sprechen, also lass den Mund zu. Jetzt kann ich dir wenigstens mal gehörig sie Meinung sagen, ohne das du mich unterbrichst."

Sirius zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, verzog aber dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht. "Schlaf jetzt", flüsterte Jill, „ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier."

Im Morgengrauen rüttelte jemand an Jills Schulter. Ihr Kopf lag auf Sirius Bett und als sie aufsah, sah sie in James braune Augen. „Morgen", nuschelte sie und warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der tief und fest schlief.

James zog Jill etwas beiseite und flüsterte: „Sie haben herausgefunden, was in dem Kürbissaft war. Zum einen waren dort ein Liebestrank drin und dann auch noch so eine Art Pfeffertrank. Das heißt dieser Trank hätte bewirkt, dass Sirius den ganzen Tag hätte trinken müssen, weil er sonst das Gefühl gehabt hätte zu verbrennen. Diese beiden Zaubertränke vermischt haben wohl diesen Feuerschwall ausgelöst."

Jill nickte und sagte zornig: „Ich bring Bella um."

James legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schulter und sagte eindringlich: „Du wirst dich da raus halten, denn eigentlich soll das niemand wissen. Ich sag dir das nur ihm zu liebe."

Er zeigte mit dem Kopf zu Sirius. Jill seufzte und sagte leise: „Danke, James. Ich werde jetzt gehen, bevor noch jemand kommt."

Jill sah noch einmal zu Sirius und sagte traurig: „Sag ihm ich komm heut Nacht wieder, wenn Madam Pomfrey schläft."

Sie wandte sich ab, doch James hielt sie zurück. „Eins noch, lass heute lieber das Frühstück ausfallen."

Fragend sah Jill in James Gesicht, doch der meinte: „Hey, du tust ihm gut Jill und eigentlich hat dieser Hornochse dich gar nicht verdient."

Sie lächelte schwach und James zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Ich danke dir", flüsterte sie, bevor sie mit eiligen Schritten den Krankenflügel verließ.

Zum Frühstück, gab es kein anders Thema, als Sirius Black und seine Verletzungen. Am Slytherintisch wurde lauthals gelacht und Bella hin und wieder anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft. Jill kam erst ziemlich spät in die Halle und plötzlich fing sie einen warnenden Blick von James auf. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, kam ein greller Aufschrei vom Slytherintisch. Ausnahmslos alle Slytherins saßen mit neongrünen Gesichtern am Tisch und sahen sich verdutzt an. Einige Schüler von den anderen Häusern, waren aufgestanden, um sich die Slytherins genauer zu betrachten. Manche bogen sich vor Lachen, andere tuschelten hinter hervor gehaltener Hand, doch zwei der Rumtreiber, am Gryffindortisch standen eilig auf und wollten die Halle verlassen, als sie dem Schulleiter direkt in die Arme liefen.

„In mein Büro", zischte er Remus und James zu.

Schweigend folgten die beiden ihrem Direktor und zu allem Überfluss rannte Lily ihnen auch noch hinterher.

Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, schloss sich die Tür wie von selbst. Lily blieb an der Tür stehen und hörte Dumbledore laut aufstöhnen: „Mr. Potter, ich dachte Sie wären endlich erwachsen geworden und Sie, Mr. Lupin, von Ihnen hätte ich das nicht erwartet. Was für ein Zauber ist das?"

Remus schluckte und James zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden, Professor."

Er drehte sich kurz zu Lily um, die ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu warf. Dumbledore grummelte: „Sie wissen genau, wovon ich rede."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir haben damit nichts zu tun", sagte er gedehnt, konnte aber dabei seinem Schulleiter nicht in die Augen blicken.

Dumbledore schloss genervt die Augen und sagte eindringlich: „Sollte ich herausfinden, das Sie ihren Freund auf diese Weise rächen wollten, dann haben Sie mehr, als nur Nachsitzen am Hals, ist das klar?"

James und Remus nickten und steuerten die Tür an. Lily machte jedoch keine Anstalten sie durch zulassen. Sie zischte James an: „Wir beide reden später."

James setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und meinte: „Ich freu mich schon, Schatz."

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob sich zusammen mit James an Lily vorbei.

Als sich die Tür hinter den Rumtreibern geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Dumbledore auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah Lily, an bevor er theatralisch die Arme in die Luft hob und sagte: „Bitte, Miss Evans versuchen Sie sie im Zaum zu halten."

Lily seufzte und verließ das Schulleiterbüro. Eins wusste sie, sie würde James keine Standpauke halten, auch wenn es falsch war, was er und Remus getan hatten.

Die Gesichter der Slytherins blieben für einen ganzen Tag grün. Da halfen kein Waschen und auch keine Schminke. Nur Schade, das Sirius, das nicht sehen konnte.


	18. Tage des Schweigens

**18. Tage des Schweigens**

Jede Nacht schlich sich Jill zu Sirius in den Krankenflügel. So langsam ging es ihm besser und er langweilte sich. James hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab mitgebracht und Sirius übte sich in nonverbalen Zaubern. Nach drei Tagen hatte er es drauf jemanden Kopfüber hängen zu lassen, ohne die Worte laut zu sagen, denn Madam Pomfreys Schweigezauber wirkte extrem gut und es würde noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bevor er wieder sprechen konnte.

In dieser Nacht war Vollmond und sorgenvoll sah Sirius aus dem Fenster, als Jill leise den Krankenflügel betrat. „Hey was ist los?", fragte sie.

Sirius zeigte zum Mond und Jill seufzte: „Du denkst an Remus und deine Freunde, nicht wahr?"

Sirius nickte und zog sie zu sich auf das Bett. Er hatte immer noch diese Salbe auf dem Gesicht und Jill machte einen spitzen Mund, bevor sie ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Sie fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie mit einem Zauber wieder wachsen lassen und so langsam hatten sie wieder ihre ursprüngliche Länge erreicht.

Jill lächelte: „Die sind bald wieder so wie früher und dann kannst du wieder den coolen Macho heraushängen lassen."

Sirius machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht und Jill stellte sich vor das Bett und fing an zu lachen.

Bedrohlich hielt ihr Sirius seinen Zauberstab ins Gesicht und Jill lachte immer lauter: „Was willst du tun, Mr. Black? Willst du mich vielleicht damit aufspießen, denn mehr wird im Moment wohl nicht passieren?"

Sie wusste nichts davon, dass Sirius heimlich diese nonverbalen Zauber geübt hatte und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hing sie Kopfüber, über seinem Bett. Sirius grinste, denn Jills lange blonde Haare streiften seine Bettdecke und ihr Rock war halb über ihr Gesicht gerutscht und ließ ihm freien Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche. Ein kurzer erschrockener Schrei war ihrer Kehle entwichen, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und knurrte: „Wenn du genug gesehen hast, kannst du mich ja wieder runter lassen."

Sirius grinste übers ganze Gesicht und Jill schnaubte: „Wenn du mich nicht sofort wieder runter lässt, dann..." Sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn etwas unsanft landete sie direkt auf seinem Bett.

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf. „Womit habe ich das bloß verdient?", murmelte sie und begann sich ihre Sachen auszuziehen. Nur in ihrer Unterwäsche schlüpfte sie zu Sirius unter die Decke und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie leise und er drückte sie fest an sich. Jill lächelte und ließ ihre Finger vorsichtig über die Brandstellen auf seiner Brust wandern. Die Stellen waren immer noch rot, aber man sah schon deutlich, dass sich dort neue Haut bildete.

Sirius bewegte sich kein bisschen, doch er hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Es zwickte ihn doch noch ganz schön, aber es dauerte nicht lange und Jill schlief tief und fest.

Im Morgengrauen weckten sie Stimmen und ein zuschlagen der Tür. Panisch sah Jill in Sirius Gesicht. Er hatte schnell mit dem Zauberstab Jills Sachen verschwinden lassen und drückte ihren Kopf unter die Decke. Vor seinem Bett stand zwar eine Trennwand, aber sie wussten nicht wer den Raum betreten hatte. Sirius drehte sich auf die Seite und Jill lugte vorsichtig unter der Decke hervor als sie James Stimme hörten: „Verdammt noch mal, Peter, hol jetzt Poppy, damit sie mein Bein wieder in Ordnung bringt und dann kümmere dich um Remus, muss ich dir denn alles sagen."

Sie hörten Peter etwas Unverständliches murmeln und dann das schlagen einer Tür. Sie hatten noch gar nicht erleichtert ausgeatmet, als die Tür schon wieder klappte und eine hysterische Madam Pomfrey rief: „Mr. Potter, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?"

James sagte genervt: „Bin die Treppe hinunter gefallen, hab mir das Bein gebrochen."

Sie hörten Madam Pomfrey murmeln: „Mitten in der Nacht? Wer es glaubt wird selig."

Sirius und Jill grinsten sich an, als Madam Pomfrey sagte: „Legen sie sich erst mal hin, Mr. Potter. Ich schau nur mal kurz nach Mr. Black."

Sirius drückte Jill sofort wieder unter die Decke und legte sich halb über sie. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte so regelmäßig, wie möglich zu atmen. Schritte näherten sich und einen Augenblick später verschwanden sie wieder.

Madam Pomfrey wuselte bei James rum und sagte: „So, Mr. Potter, bleiben sie noch bis zu Frühstück liegen und dann können sie wieder in den Unterricht. Ich leg mich noch ein bisschen hin." Sie hatte es noch gar nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als die Tür schon wieder klappte.

Sirius ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Trennwand verschwinden und sah James mit großen Augen an. James grinste, sagte aber nichts, was Sirius dazu veranlasste wie wild mit seinen Armen herumzufuchteln. Jill lugte unter der Bettdecke hervor und sagte kichernd: „Ich glaube, er will wissen, was passiert ist?" Sirius nickte wie wild und nahm seinen Blick nicht von James.

James kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und sagte: „Remus ist völlig ausgetickt und hat mich mit voller Wucht gegen einen Felsen gedrückt. Dabei hab ich mir wohl dann das Bein gebrochen."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und fuchtelte wieder mit seinen Händen herum, wobei er Jill am Kopf traf und sie genervt sagte: „Jetzt gib endlich Ruhe, ich verschwinde jetzt. Wer weiß, wer noch so alles kommt."

Sie schob die Bettdecke beiseite und kramte unter dem Bett nach ihren Sachen. Sirius richtete sich auf und machte eine drohende Geste zu James, dass er in eine andere Richtung gucken sollte.

Jill grummelte: „Ich hab ja schließlich noch was an und bin auch nicht anders gebaut, wie andere Mädchen." Genervt schlug Sirius mit seiner Hand auf die Bettdecke und ließ sich in sein Kissen zurückfallen.

Jill kletterte noch einmal zu ihm ins Bett und drückte ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen", murmelte sie.

An James Bett blieb sie noch einmal stehen und fragte: „Wie geht es Remus?"

James seufzte: „Es geht schon, aber ich denke zum Unterricht wird er heute nicht erscheinen."

Jill nickte und sah noch mal zu Sirius, der ihre Unterhaltung interessiert verfolgte. Sie zwinkerte James zu und sagte: „Es ist doch schön, das unser Verführer der Nation sprachlos ist."

James lachte, doch Sirius warf ein Kissen nach ihr und drohte ihr mit seiner Faust. Winkend verließ Jill den Krankensaal und Sirius sah ihr noch nach, als James grinsend sagte: „Ich hab euch doch wohl hoffentlich nicht bei irgendwas unterbrochen."

Sirius hob erst mal theatralisch seine Hände in die Luft, dann zeigte er auf sein Gesicht und auf die Umgebung. James lachte: „Ja, Jill hat Recht, es ist gut das du Redeverbot hast. In zwei Tagen bist du hier raus und dann werden wir alle deine Zeichensprache lernen."

Die Zwei Tage vergingen und endlich durfte Sirius den Krankenflügel verlassen. Sein Gesicht war jetzt von der Salbe befreit, aber man sah noch deutlich die Spuren der Verbrennung und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm gesagt, das es wohl noch ein paar Wochen dauern würde, bis alles verheilt wäre.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wurde er mit einer zünftigen Willkommesparty begrüßt. All die Mädchen, die ihm vorher so schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen hatten, sahen betreten in eine andere Richtung. Na so hatte sich wenigstens dieses Problem gelöst, dachte sich Sirius.

Sie saßen schon eine Weile zusammen, als es in seiner Tasche leicht vibrierte. Sirius zog den Zweiwegespiegel hervor und sah in Jills Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren nass und sie sagte grinsend. „Wir hatten vor einer Woche eine Verabredung. Hast du das schon vergessen?" Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ließ seine verdutzten Freunde allein zurück.

Lily sagte lachend: „Na ich denke, wir können jetzt allein feiern."

James zog Sirius am Arm und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Die Umgebung dort ist eindeutig besser, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Sirius verpasste dem lachenden James einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und verließ eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Leise schlich sich Sirius in das Schulsprecherbad. Jill saß im Whirlpool und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete regnete es Rosenblüten auf Jill herab und sie lächelte ihn an. „Womit hab ich denn das verdient, Mr. Black?"

Sirius wiegte seinen Kopf genervt hin und her und zeigte auf seinen Mund.

„Ach du willst es mir nicht sagen?", sagte Jill gespielt ernst und konnte sich dabei ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Sirius sprang noch in voller Kleidung zu ihr in den Whirlpool und Jill kreischte vor Schreck kurz auf, als es ein lautes Klingeln gab.

„Oh, entschuldige", sagte Jill, „ich muss nur noch nach meinem Trank sehen."

Sie kletterte aus dem Whirlpool, zog sich rasch einen Bademantel über und flitzte in die hinterste Ecke, des Schulsprecherbades. Sirius befreite sich erst einmal von seinen nassen Klamotten und ging ihr nach. Jill hockte auf dem Boden und rührte in einem Kessel, in dem sich eine rosa Flüssigkeit befand, die einen angenehmen Blumenduft verströmte. Sirius tippte Jill auf die Schulter und sah sie fragend an. „Du willst wissen, was das ist?", fragte sie.

Sirius nickte und Jill sagte grinsend: „Das wird Bellas Haarwäsche. Damit bringt sie ihre Haare so richtig in Form."

Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen umher.

Jill lachte: „Das ist nur eine kleine Rache meinerseits und ich habe damit extra noch gewartet, bis du aus dem Krankenflügel raus bist."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf, was wohl soviel heißen sollte wie: Lass es bleiben.

„Nein", sagte Jill laut. „Sie hat keine Strafe bekommen, weil niemand ihr beweisen kann, dass sie einen der Tränke in den Kürbissaft geschüttet hat."

Sirius versuchte es auf eine andere Tour. Er zog sie hoch und setzte einen bittenden Hundeblick ein, was Jill laut auflachen ließ. „Auch damit wirst du kein Glück haben, ich habe meinen eignen Kopf." Genervt schloss Sirius die Augen und sprang Kopfüber in den Pool.  
Jill nahm eine Plastikflasche und schüttete die Haarwäsche die sich darin befand aus. Sie füllte etwas aus dem Kessel hinein und verschloss die Flasche sorgfältig. Ein diabolisches Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie murmelte: „Na dann werden wir mal sehen wie es wirkt."

Der nächste Morgen kam und gespannt wartete Sirius auf die Ankunft seiner Cousine in der Großen Halle. Da er ja immer noch nicht sprechen konnte, hatte er seinen Freunden natürlich nichts erzählen können.

Als Bella, dann mit einer Horde Slytherins die Halle betrat, war er sichtlich enttäuscht und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Jill. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sirius wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und verfolgte eine Unterhaltung zwischen Lily und Remus, wobei es mal wieder um Bücher ging. Plötzlich kam ein Kreischen vom Slytherintisch und alle Augen richteten sich dort hin. Einige Schüler brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie sahen, dass Bellatrix Haare plötzlich in alle Richtungen standen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare standen schön gleichmäßig nach oben und in alle Himmelrichtungen. Nur ein Pech für sie war, das sie so lang waren. Sie brauchte jetzt drei Plätze für sich alleine. Lestrange versuchte ihre Haare etwas zu glätten, aber die waren hart wie Beton und als er versuchte sie, mit aller Gewalt herunterzudrücken, brachen endliche Stücken Haare heraus. James sah Sirius an, der nur grinste und Lily zischte: „Wer zum Teufel macht so was?"

Sirius sah ihr ins Gesicht und formte mit seinem Mund den Namen von Jill. Lily war Schulsprecher und hätte eigentlich empört sein müssen, doch sie wandte sich grinsend ihrem Frühstück zu und murmelte: „Sie hat es nicht besser verdient, aber das lässt sich sicher wieder auswaschen."

Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an als er seine Finger wie eine Schere bewegte. „Du meinst sie muss ihre langen Haare abschneiden lassen?"

Sirius nickte und Lily murmelte: „Ich weiß von nichts und du auch nicht, James, hast du verstanden."

James grinste und flüsterte Sirius ins Ohr: „So ein paar weibliche Mitglieder bei den Rumtreibern wären schon nicht schlecht, was Tatze."


	19. Prüfungsstress

**19. Prüfungsstress**

Nach vier Wochen Redeverbot, durfte Sirius endlich wieder sprechen. Seine Stimme klang noch etwas heiser, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis alles nachzuholen, was er in den letzten vier Wochen verpasst hatte. Den ganzen Abend bequatschte er seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum, was diese jedes Mal genervt aufstöhnen lies. Remus schlug sein Buch zu und sagte gereizt: „Gibt es nicht jemand anderen den du ständig zulabern kannst. Die Prüfungen beginnen in ein paar Wochen und ich hab weiß Gott was Besseres zu tun, als mir dein Gequatsche anzuhören."

James grinste: „Denkst du nicht, Remus, das du es etwas übertreibst?"

Remus sagte genervt: „Nein das denke ich nicht. Im Gegensatz zu euch gibt es noch Leute die lernen müssen. Ich werde mich jetzt zu Peter in die Bibliothek verziehen, da hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe."

Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf und fragte: „Sag mal wo ist eigentlich Lily?"

James seufzte und zeigte nach oben. „Die hockt auf ihrem Bett und lernt für Verwandlung. Ich soll ihr nachher noch als Versuchsobjekt zur Verfügung stehen."

Sirius lachte: „Man es sind noch ein paar Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen, die übertreiben es aber wirklich." James atmete geräuschvoll aus und beugte sich etwas zu seinem Freund vor, bevor er leise sagte: „Das ist aber nicht das Schlimmste. Lily will das ich ihr bis zu den Prüfungen fern bleibe. Sie meint ich lenke sie zu sehr ab."

Sirius verstand nicht ganz und James setzte hinzu: „Du weißt schon, kein..."

Sirius lachte und schlug dem frustriert dreinblickenden James auf die Schulter. „Du tust mir echt leid, aber ich weiß, dass sie dir sicher nicht lange widerstehen kann. Vielleicht solltet ihr beide zur Entspannung, auch mal den Wirrpool in eurem Schulsprecherbad benutzen. Das werde ich nämlich jetzt tun."

James grinste hinterhältig: „Hoffentlich erscheint deine Verabredung nicht auch noch mit einem Buch vor der Nase. Ich hab sie nämlich vorhin gesehen, wie sie aus der Bibliothek kam. Sie hatte den ganzen Arm voller Bücher und wäre mich bald umgerannt." Aus Sirius Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe und er stöhnte genervt auf: „Nicht sie auch noch, aber mir fällt schon was ein, wie ich sie von ihren Büchern ablenken kann."

Sirius betrat das Schulsprecherbad und sah, dass James wohl Recht hatte. Jill saß im Wirrpool, auf dem Beckenrand lag ein Buch und sie war ganz vertieft darin. Hin und wieder schloss sie die Augen und murmelte irgendwas. Sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie Sirius sich leise auszog. Erst als er sich hinter sie ins Wasser gleiten ließ fuhr sie erschrocken auf. Sie lächelte: „Na und kannst du jetzt sprechen? Heute ist doch dein großer Tag." Sirius grinste, sagte aber nichts, sondern zog sie dicht zu sich heran. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, das wollte ich dir die ganzen Wochen schon sagen."

Jill zog ihren Kopf etwas zurück und sah in seine Augen. Sie fuhr mit den Händen durch sein Haar und sagte leise: „Das weiß ich doch, denn sonst würdest du dieses ganze Versteckspiel mit mir nicht durchhalten."

Sie seufzte und legte ihre Stirn an seine. „Aber wir können uns jetzt nicht mehr jeden Abend hier treffen. Die Prüfungen..."

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf. „Man, bis dahin sind noch ein paar Wochen."

Jill schob ihn energisch von sich und sagte wütend: „Eben nur noch ein paar Wochen und ich hab keine Lust mir den Abschluss zu versauen, nur weil du das nicht verstehst."

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. So schnell wollte Sirius nicht aufgeben. Er rutschte dichter zu ihr heran und strich ihre Haare beiseite, bevor er ihren Hals entlang küsst und seine Hände unter Wasser gleiten ließ. „Entspann dich" murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

Jill seufzte: „Bis eben, war ich total entspannt." Ohne Vorwarnung rammte sie ihren Ellbogen in seinen Bauch, was ihn erschrocken aufstöhnen ließ. Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und las weiter in dem Buch. Ein paar Mal versuchte Sirius noch sie abzulenken, aber außer einem Fußtritt und einer Ohrfeige passierte gar nichts. Resignierend gab er auf und sprang in den Pool, um ein paar Züge zu schwimmen, als Lily vorsichtig die Tür zum Schulsprecherbad öffnete. Lily sagte laut: „Du kannst reinkommen, James. Sie sind beide Salonfähig."

Jill blickte von ihrem Buch auf und Sirius rief: „Ja komm nur rein, James, wir tun nichts Unanständiges. Miss Mathews widmet sich ihren Büchern."

Lily keifte gleich: „Das solltest du auch mal tun, Mr. Black, und du auch, James Potter."

Jill giggelte. „Gut, das ich nicht alleine mit dieser Meinung bin. Ich versteh sowieso nicht wie die beiden das alles ohne lernen schaffen."

James sprang Kopfüber zu Sirius in den Pool und als er auftauchte sagte er lachend: „Wir lernen das im Schlaf, aber macht ihr beide mal weiter, wir werden uns in der Zeit etwas austoben."

Lily seufzte genervt auf und legte ihre Sachen ab. Sie trug einen schwarzen Bikini, worauf Sirius einen Pfiff ausstieß und von James unter Wasser getaucht wurde. Er ließ Sirius erst wieder hoch, als Lily sich neben Jill in den Wirrpool gleiten ließ.

„Männer", stöhnte Jill genervt auf, aber ohne einen Blick von ihrem Buch zu nehmen.

Lily grinste: „Die beiden benehmen sich wie Kinder, aber ich liebe sie. James natürlich anders, als Sirius.

Jill lächelte: „Ja, sie sind wirklich Kindsköpfe, aber lass sie. In ein paar Monaten holt auch sie der Ernst des Lebens ein."

Jill schob das Buch beiseite und schloss entspannt die Augen. Ihre Arme ruhten auf dem Beckenrand als Lily vorsichtig fragte: „Was ist denn mit deinem Arm, warum trägst du einen Verband?"

Jill seufzte und sah Lily in die Augen, bevor sie leise sagte: „Ich hab da etwas, was niemand sehen darf."

„Was darf niemand sehen?", fragte James hinter ihr.

Sirius ließ sich neben Jill ins Wasser gleiten und sagte: „Du kannst es ihnen ruhig sagen. Sie werden es niemandem erzählen."

Lily und James sahen von Sirius zu Jill und Lily meinte: „Ist es das, was ich denke?"

Sirius sah James an und sagte: „Ihr werdet niemandem ein Wort von alle dem sagen. Dumbledore ist schon sauer, weil ich es weiß."

James stöhnte: „Na so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Sie wird ja wohl nicht das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm haben."

Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus und Jill löste langsam die Bandage von ihrem Arm. Mit großen Augen starrte James auf Jills Arm und sein Mund öffnete sich um etwas zu sagen, doch Lily war schneller: „Deshalb hattet ihr euch getrennt nicht wahr, weil du..., aber ich verstehe das nicht."

Jill sah Sirius an, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte und sie sagte: „Ich bin ein Todesser und ich bin ein Mitglied des Ordens."

James ließ sich in das Wasser plumpsen und sagte: „Du redest jetzt hier aber nicht vom Phönixorden, oder?" Jill nickte: „Doch das tue ich. Ich bin zum Todesser geworden, um für den Orden Informationen zu sammeln. Das heißt, so wie ich die Schule verlassen habe beginnt mein Auftrag."

James war etwas sprachlos und suchte scheinbar nach den richtigen Worten, als Sirius sagte: „Ich weiß was ihr denkt. Ja ihre Eltern sind Todesser und wissen nichts von dem was sie tut oder tun wird."

Jill liefen ein paar Tränen die Wange hinab und sie wandte sich ab, bevor sie sagte: „Ich liebe meine Eltern, doch ich bin nicht einverstanden mit dem was sie tun."

Sie fing an zu schluchzen und wollte den Wirrpool verlassen, doch Sirius hielt sie zurück und zog sie in seine Arme. Das Wasser blubberte leise vor sich hin, als er sagte: „Niemand von uns macht dir einen Vorwurf."

Lily rutschte dichter zu Sirius und Jill und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie sagte: „Dein Mut ist bewundernswert und wir alle werden dir helfen, wo es nur geht. Nicht wahr, James."

James nickte heftig: „Klar, tun wir das. Ich bin echt baff, dass jemand wie du so etwas tun will, denn es ist mehr als gefährlich." Sirius warf ihm einen Blick zu der ihn zum schweigen brachte.

Lily sagte vorsichtig und dabei sah sie James und Sirius an. „Es ist aber besser, wenn ihr Remus und Peter nichts sagt. Remus hat mit seinem eigenem Problem schon genug um die Ohren und Peter weiß nichts von Jill." James nickte: „Das halte ich auch für besser, aber wenn wir uns nach der Schule dem Orden anschließen, werden sie es sowieso erfahren."

Fragend sah Jill in Sirius Gesicht, der kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und meinte: „Ich hab Jill noch nichts davon erzählt."

Lily stöhnte genervt auf und ließ sich erst einmal unter Wasser gleiten. Jill schlang Sirius ihre Arme um den Hals und sagte: „Du tust das aber nicht wegen mir, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf und James sagte: „Nein, das haben wir schon vor einiger Zeit entschieden."

Jill lächelte und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Sirius Black, Verführer der Nation." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, was James genervt aufstöhnen ließ. „Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen."

Sirius grinste: „Was denn, ich kann doch nichts dafür, das Lily dich auf Entzug gesetzt hat."

Lilys Kopf fuhr herum und ihre Augen funkelten James wütend an. Der stieg panisch aus dem Wirrpool und sprang in den Pool. Sirius folgte ihm und sie ließen die beiden Mädchen allein.

Jill kramte nach ihrer Bandage und wollte sie wieder um ihren Arm wickeln, als Lily sagte: „Dieses Ding ist doch blöd. Ich werde mal versuchen etwas Besseres zu hexen."

Ein paar Versuche brauchte sie schon, doch dann hatte sie den Dreh raus und für Jill eine Art breites Schweißband gehext. Zuerst war es noch weiß, doch als Jill es über ihren Arm streifte nahm es die Selbe Farbe, wie ihr roter Bikini an. Sie strahlte: „Das ist ja toll, darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können."

Sie drückte Lily und murmelte: „Ich danke dir, für alles."

Lily schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Das brauchst du nicht. Du tust dem verrückten Kerl gut. Ich weiß, wie er vorher war und wie er sich verändert hat. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, das Sirius es aufgibt, den Mädchen hinter her zu hecheln, doch er hat es getan."

Jill lächelte und meinte: „Ich hätte es auch nicht geglaubt, aber im Moment droht keine Gefahr. Sein Gesicht braucht noch ein paar Wochen bis es vollständig verheilt ist."

Lily und Jill lachten, was James genervt sagen ließ: „Eins kannst du wissen, Sirius, die beiden lachen über uns."

Jill stieg aus dem Wirrpool und James fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Dieses Teil müsste verboten werden", murmelte er. Sirius schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf und grummelte: „Starr gefälligst meine Freundin nicht so an und kümmere dich um Lily. Sie ist ganz allein da drüben."

Jill zog sich einen Bademantel über und ließ sich am Pool nieder. Sie ließ die Beine ins Wasser baumeln und beobachtete Sirius beim Schwimmen. Er tauchte vor ihr auf und sie sagte: „Ich werde jetzt gehen, du hast mich wieder mal vom lernen abgehalten."

Sirius grinste und schob seine Hände unter ihren Bademantel. „Ich bin halt unwiderstehlich, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir ab morgen hier zusammen lernen?"

Jill lachte und erhob sich. „Das kannst du vergessen, du hast alles Mögliche im Kopf, nur nicht das lernen."

Sirius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und James und Lily brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Da hast du wohl Pech gehabt, was, Tatze?", rief James lachend aus dem Wirrpool.

Jill grinste vor sich hin und zog ihre Sachen an. Bevor sie das Schulsprecherbad verließ hatte Lily sie abgefangen und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns jetzt zwei, drei Mal die Woche hier treffen und zusammen lernen, oder einfach nur reden?"

Jill strahlte: „Das fände ich toll, aber den beiden sagen wir lieber nichts davon die lenken uns sowieso nur ab." Lily grinste und umarmte Jill, bevor diese das Bad verließ.

Lily setzte sich zu Sirius und James in den Wirrpool und meinte: „Warum hast du uns das nicht schon längst gesagt, Sirius?"   
Sirius sah sie verwirrt an: „Was meinst du?"

Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Na das von Jill, was sie tut."

Sirius seufzte: „Sie wollte es nicht und eigentlich ist es besser, wenn nicht so viele bescheid wissen. Stell dir mal vor meine Cousine oder weiß ich wer, würden davon erfahren. Sie wäre tot Lily und das mit Sicherheit." James machte ein betretenes Gesicht, als er sagte: „Das heißt dann aber auch, das ihr nicht zusammen wohnen könnt und kein normales Leben führen könnt, hab ich Recht."

Sirius gab ihm keine Antwort sondern verließ den Wirrpool und zog sich eilig seine Sachen an. Sein Freund hatte ihn mal wieder daran erinnert, dass es für sie eigentlich keine gemeinsame Zukunft gab. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was sein würde, wenn sie in drei Monaten die Schule verließen. Hier in Hogwarts sahen sie sich fast täglich, aber dann würde alles anders werden. Ihre Wege waren vorherbestimmt und solange Voldemort sein Unwesen trieb, würden sich diese Wege trennen. Er liebte Jill und das mit jeder Faser seines Herzens und er hatte Angst um sie und diese Angst wurde von Tag zu Tag größer.

Er war schon an der Tür des Schulsprecherbads, als James ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und leise sagte: „Hey, du kannst mit mir reden das weißt du. Auch wenn ich dir sicher nicht helfen kann, aber ich kann dir zuhören." Sirius nickte nur stumm und verließ das Bad.

Lily seufzte, als sich die Tür hinter Sirius geschlossen hatte: „Was soll bloß werden James? Ich mach mir Sorgen um die beiden."

James murmelte: „Wir werden sehen. Gefährlich wird es nur, wenn wir uns irgendwann einmal im Kampf gegenüber stehen und wenn es um Leben und Tod geht."

Er rutschte zu Lily ins Wasser und sagte verschmitzt: „Und, Miss Evans, hast du für heute genug gelernt? Kann ich dich vielleicht jetzt etwas ablenken?"

Lily klettere schnell aus dem Pool und warf sich einen Bademantel über. „Verdammt, ich wollte ja noch drei Zaubersprüche lernen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe."

Sie hatte die Worte noch gar nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da war sie auch schon verschwunden und ließ einen frustriert dreinblickenden James zurück.


	20. Mädchen und Feuerwhisky

**20. Mädchen und Feuerwhisky**

Lily und Jill trafen sich jetzt zwei Mal in der Woche im Schulsprecherbad. Sie lernten gemeinsam und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Ihr letzter Prüfungstag war vorbei und die beiden saßen entspannt im Wirrpool. Eigentlich wollten sie mit James und Sirius zusammen ein bisschen feiern, aber es war Vollmond und sie mussten sich um Remus kümmern. Lily hatte für die Jungs eine Flasche Feuerwhisky besorgt und sie schon ein paar Tage vorher im Schulsprecherbad versteckt.

Jill hatte die Augen geschlossen als sie fragte: „Warst du schon einmal da draußen, Lily, wenn sie mit Remus über die Länderein und durch den verbotenen Wald schleichen."

Lily machte große Augen. „Um Himmelswillen nein. Remus ist ein Werwolf und wird sicher alles zerfleischen was ihm in den Weg kommt."

Jill nickte zustimmend. „Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass er so gefährlich ist. Er ist so ein netter und ehrlich gesagt, hab ich noch nie einen echten lebendigen Werwolf gesehen."

Lily murmelte: „Ich auch nicht und ich glaube, ich will es auch nicht."

Lily kletterte aus dem Wirrpool und holte die Flasche Feuerwhisky. Sie stellte sie auf den Beckenrand und ließ sich wieder ins Wasser gleiten. „Sag mal, Jill, hast du schon mal Feuerwhisky getrunken?", fragte Lily neugierig.

Jill verzog etwas das Gesicht, bevor sie murmelte: „Nur einmal, einen ganz kleinen Schluck. Es hat nicht schlecht geschmeckt, aber wie gesagt es war nur einmal."

Lily beäugte die Flasche und meinte: „Eigentlich könnten wir uns ja mal einen kleinen Schluck genehmigen, so zur Feier des Tages."

Jill nickte: „Klar warum nicht, von einem Schluck werden wir ja nicht gleich betrunken sein."

Lily öffnete die Flasche und roch daran. „Mhm", machte sie, „ich finde so schlimm riecht das gar nicht."

Ohne weiter zu zögern, setzte sie die Flasche an und trank einen Schluck. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihrem Mund, doch lächelnd sagte sie: „Ich finde das gar nicht so schlimm. Ich weiß gar nicht was die Jungs da immer nur haben. So stark ist das Zeug auch nicht."

Sie reichte Jill die Flasche und auch sie nahm einen Schluck. Ihre Augen fest geschlossen keuchte sie: „Das wärmt richtig schön von innen."

„Genau", sagte Lily „und auf einem Bein kann man nicht stehen." Sie prostete Jill noch einmal zu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. Jill tat es ihr gleich.

Die Beiden saßen gemütlich in dem Wirrpool und nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Flasche Feuerwhisky gut zur Hälfte gelehrt. Jill verschloss die Flasche und sagte mit schwerer Zunge: „Also ich denke den Rest lassen wir für James und Sirius übrig."

Lily lallte schon leicht, als sie sagte: „Genau, die Jungs haben sich das auch verdient, obwohl wir mehr gelernt haben, als sie."

Jill schloss die Augen und fragte: „Sag mal, warst du eigentlich schon mit James auf der Einhornlichtung?"

Lily riss die Augen auf und fragte: „Wo gibt es hier eine Einhornlichtung?"

Jill lallte etwas: „Na im Verbotenen Wald."

Lily hatte einen ganz verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie mit schwerer Zunge sagte: „Da möchte ich gerne mal hin. Zeigst du mir die Lichtung?"

Jill erhob sich aus dem Wirrpool und schwankte leicht, als sie sagte: „Klar, warum nicht, wir müssen uns nur unbemerkt aus dem Schloss schleichen. Sirius hat mir da einen Weg gezeigt."

Auf allen vieren krabbelten die beiden aus dem Wirrpool und zogen sich an. Wobei es ihnen etwas schwer fiel und sie öfter kichern mussten. Sie standen schon an der Tür des Schulsprecherbades, als Lily noch einmal zurück ging und die halbe Flasche Feuerwhisky holte. Sie kicherte: „Die nehmen wir mit, falls wir die Jungs treffen."

Jill hatte plötzlich einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. „Was ist wenn wir Remus begegnen?"

Lily giggelte: „Dann klettern wir auf einen Baum, oder was meinst du?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar wir klettern auf einen Baum, davon gibt's genug da draußen."

Bevor die beiden wankend das Schulsprecherbad verließen nahmen sie noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Sie waren aber noch so geistesgegenwärtig das sie getrennt liefen, falls ihnen jemand begegnet wäre. Jill ging vor, denn sie kannte von Sirius einen Geheimgang, um das Schloss zu verlassen.

Als die zwei dann endlich auf den Ländereien angekommen waren, tat die frische Luft ihr übriges. Ihr Zustand war schon nicht mehr als nüchtern zu bezeichnen, als sie sich ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht zogen und mehr wankend als laufend den Verbotenen Wald ansteuerten. Ein paar mal stolperten sie über Wurzeln und kicherten leise vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich Wolfsgeheul vernahmen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Jill lallte: „Das war noch weit weg. Gib mir mal noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, mir ist kalt."

„Ups", machte Lily, „die Flasche ist alle." Mit einem Klirren zerbarst sie am nächsten Stein.

„Na dann", meinte Jill kichernd, „laufen wir ein bisschen schneller, dann wird uns wieder warm."

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, als plötzlich vor ihnen ein paar leuchtende Augen auftauchten. Wie erstarrt blieben sie stehen und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Wesen vor ihnen gerichtet.

„Lumos", lallte Lily und kicherte dabei. Im Schein des Lichts sahen sie einen großen schwarzen Hund vor ihnen stehen und Jill hüpfte vor Freude in die Luft: „Sirius", rief sie.

Vor ihren Augen verwandelte sich der Hund in Sirius und Jill wollte sich in seine Arme werfen, doch sie stolperte und fiel vor ihm zu Boden. Sirius half ihr auf und grummelte: „Seid ihr übergeschnappt, was zum Teufel tut ihr hier?"

Jill sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an und kicherte: „Wir wollten zur Einhornlichtung."

Sirius zog die Nase kraus und fluchte: „Ihr seid betrunken. Ich glaub es ja wohl nicht. Macht das ihr ins Schloss zurück kommt, Remus treibt sich hier irgendwo rum."

Panisch sah Lily sich um und lief auf den nächsten Baum zu. Krampfhaft versuchte sie die unteren Zweige zu erreichen, als ein Hirsch aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

„Oh mein James", lallte Lily freudestrahlend und plumpste zu Boden. James verwandelte sich und rief panisch: „Was tut ihr hier? Verschwindet hier, Remus ist auf dem Weg hier her."

Lily bemühte sich aufzustehen und Sirius grummelte: „Die beiden sind stock betrunken. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

James zögerte nicht lange und schlug Lily mit der Hand ins Gesicht. „Komm jetzt zu dir, oder du bist Werwolffutter", sagte er grimmig. Lily fing an zu schiefen. „Bist du verrückt geworden, du kannst mich doch nicht schlagen." Sirius rollte mit den Augen und sagte genervt: „Weiber".

Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund zurück, als das Wolfsgehäul immer näher kam. Mit einem Satz war er im Unterholz verschwunden.

„Sirius", rief Jill und wollte ihm hinterher. Doch James hatte sie gepackt und ließ mal eben auf die beiden Mädchen eine Ladung kaltes Wasser nieder. Die zwei schrieen wie am Spieß, aber James schrie noch lauter: „Lauft und zwar so schnell ihr könnt!"

Als die beiden nicht reagierten schrie er noch lauter: „Los jetzt!"

Ohne weiter auf die Mädchen zu achten verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Hirsch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Panikartig setzten sich Jill und Lily in Bewegung. Das Wolfsgehäul kam immer näher und sie rannten was das Zeug hielt. Ganz so einfach war es nicht, da ihre Sachen vor Nässe triefend an ihrem Körper klebten. Hin und wieder fielen sie hin und zogen sich gegenseitig wieder hoch.

Sie waren schon am Waldrand angekommen, als hinter ihnen ein lautes Knurren zu hören war. Langsam drehten sie sich um und das Entsetzen stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein Werwolf stand zähnefletschend hinter ihnen und hatte schon zum Sprung angesetzt, als ein Hund von der einen Seite und ein Hirsch von der anderen Seite vor sie sprangen. Der Werwolf stürzte sich auf sie und die drei Tiere verfielen in ein wildes Kampfgetümmel. Jill und Lily rannten um ihr Leben und sahen sich auch nicht einmal um. Die Geräusche der Tiere jagten ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken und beide flehten zum Himmel, dass nichts Schlimmeres passierte.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie sich unbemerkt ins Schloss schlichen und jeder seinen Gemeinschaftsraum ansteuerte.

Die Siebentklässler hatten die letzten Wochen keinen Unterricht mehr und so konnten sie ausschlafen.

James und Sirius waren aber trotzdem schon zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschienen. So nach und nach leerte sich die Halle, da die anderen Schüler alle in den Unterricht gingen.

Peter und Remus schliefen noch und nur einige Schüler saßen noch an ihren Haustischen, als James leise flüsterte: „Das ist ja gestern Nacht noch mal gut gegangen. Ich hoffe nur Peter hat Jill nicht erkannt."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, der hat sich mal wieder wer weiß wo rumgetrieben, der hat davon gar nichts mitbekommen. Aber die beiden können was erleben."

James nickte, als sich die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete und Jill eintrat. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und sah weder nach links noch rechts, als sie den Slytherintisch ansteuerte.

James grinste: „Ich glaube Jill hat ihre Strafe schon. Sie hat sicher Kopfweh."

Sirius warf einen Blick zu ihr und grummelte: „Das ist mir egal, sie bekommt trotzdem nachher was zu hören. Wir wollten uns später auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Sees treffen. Du kannst ja mit Lily mitkommen." James nickte und machte sich auf zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Er holte ihre Besen und ließ eine Nachricht für Lily da, da sie immer noch nicht auf war.

Sirius und James machten sich auf zu der Wiese, auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Sees.

Sie warteten dort Stunden, doch die Mädels tauchten nicht auf. Etwas genervt flogen James und Sirius wieder zurück zum Schloss und da sie Lily nicht fanden, liefen sie schnurstracks zum Schulsprecherbad. Als sie die Tür öffneten brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lily und Jill saßen im Wirrpool und hatten sich Tücher auf ihre Stirn gelegt. Lily stöhnte: „Die haben uns ja gerade noch gefehlt."

James grinste und ließ sich neben ihr ins Wasser gleiten. „Schön das ich dir gefehlt habe", sagte er laut. Jill hielt sich die Ohren zu und grummelte: „Wir sind nicht taub."

„Oh doch", schrie Sirius, „ihr hättet tot sein können." Jill schloss schmerzverzerrt die Augen, als ihr Sirius eine kleine Phiole unter die Nase hielt, die einen widerlichen Gestank verbreitete. „Trink das mal, dann geht's dir besser", meinte er lachend.

Nur zögerlich nahm ihm Jill das Gebräu ab und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen trank sie die Phiole in einem Zug leer. Lily beobachtete sie und als sie Jill strahlen sah, rief sie: „Ich will auch was davon, bitte."

James hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Von mir bekommst du nichts", meinte er.

Lily klimperte mit den Wimpern und flehte: „Bitte, James, hilf deiner armen Freundin." James schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Lily keifte: „Dann eben nicht." Sie wollte den Pool verlassen, doch James hatte sie schon gepackt und zu sich gezogen. „Hier", murmelte er und reichte ihr eine Phiole, „aber das tut ihr nie wieder, habt ihr gehör?" Jill und Lily nickten und murmelten ein Versprochen.


	21. Abschied von Hogwarts

**21. Abschied von Hogwarts **

Die Zeit des Abschieds war da. An diesem lauen Juniabend saßen die Rumtreiber draußen am schwarzen See und tranken zusammen ein Butterbier. Die vier Freunde waren leicht sentimental und James seufzte: „Wann werden wir je wieder alle so zusammensitzen und über diesen See blicken?"

Remus murmelte: „Wahrscheinlich nie mehr, aber wir könnten uns ja einen Tag in der Woche ausmachen und uns dann irgendwo treffen."

Sirius nickte zustimmend: „Die Idee find ich klasse. Was meinst du, Peter?"

Peter murmelte: „Einverstanden."

Remus meinte: „Wo werdet ihr beide eigentlich hin gehen."

Sirius sah James an, der sagte: „Erst einmal zu meinen Eltern und Lily kommt gleich mit. Sie hat ja nur noch ihre komische Schwester und die legt keinen Wert auf sie. Meine Eltern sind schon sehr gespannt auf Lily."

Sirius lachte: „Eigentlich wissen sie ja schon alles von ihr und kennen sie von den vielen Fotos, die in deinem Zimmer hängen."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was für Fotos denn?"

Sirius grinste: „Seit der fünften Klasse hat James heimlich Bilder von Lily gemacht und sie alle schön in seinem Zimmer aufgehängt."

James schlug sich mit den Händen vors Gesicht. „Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Oh mein Gott, was wird Lily sagen, wenn sie das sieht."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, sie wird sich geschmeichelt fühlen."

Peter murmelte: „Habt ihr eigentlich schon eure Koffer fertig gepackt?"

Sirius lachte: „Sag mal Peter, du warst jetzt sieben Jahre auf einer Zaubererschule und du hast einen Zauberstab, der so etwas in zwei Minuten erledigt."

Peter seufzte: „Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich meine Schuhe damit geputzt kriege. Also bis später, ich gehe jetzt packen."

Die drei Freunde sahen ihm noch nach und Remus fragte: „Sag mal, Sirius, was wird jetzt mit Jill und dir?" Sirius seufzte: „Ich weiß noch nicht, erst einmal machen wir ein paar Wochen bei ihrem Onkel in Frankreich Urlaub und dann werde ich mir ein eigenes Apartment suchen, denn Dank Onkel Alphard hab ich erst einmal genug Geld."

James grinste: „Aber erst einmal kommst du mit zu meinen Eltern, sie sind schon ganz gespannt auf deine geheimnisvolle Freundin."

Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Jill kennen lernen wollen."

James lachte: „Oh doch, denn ich habe ihnen alles über sie geschrieben." Panisch sah Sirius seinen Freund an, als der hinzusetzte: „Nicht alles."

Remus stand auf und grinste die beiden an. „Ich werde mich jetzt mal verdrücken, denn ich denke ihr habt heute bestimmt noch was vor."

„Du musst nicht gehen", sagten James und Sirius wie aus einem Munde, was Remus laut auflachen ließ. „Oh doch ich gehe, denn ihr beide starrt schon die ganze Zeit zum Schlossportal und wartet auf eure Angebeteten."

Sirius und James sahen ihm noch nach, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sirius murmelte: „Er wird es nicht einfach haben." James nickte: „Wir sollten so oft wie möglich zu ihm Kontakt aufnehmen, denn von allein wird er sicher nicht zu uns kommen."

Sie warteten noch einen Augenblick als Jill aus der Dunkelheit mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam. Sirius lächelte sie an und Jill ließ sich erschöpf in seine Arme fallen. „Puh", sagte sie, „ich hab jetzt alles erledigt. Koffer ist gepackt und bei Dumbledore war ich auch noch."

Sirius fragte neugierig: „Weshalb das denn?"

Jill murmelte: „Wegen meinem Auftrag und der Kontaktaufnahme zum Orden, denn ich werde nicht an den Treffen teilnehmen."

„Tust du nicht?", fragte James überrascht. Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es könnten sich auch dort Spione befinden, die für den Dunklen Lord Informationen sammeln sollen. Wenn mich jemand erkennt, dann würde ich auffliegen."

James nickte: „Schon klar. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass wir uns da vielleicht mal sehen würden."

Sirius sagte gar nichts dazu, ihm schwirrten schon wieder viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum, die er krampfhaft versuchte zu verdrängen.

„Wo ist bloß Lily?", grummelte James, doch er hatte es noch gar nicht ausgesprochen, da tauchte eine strahlende Lily auf und sagte aufgeregt: „Stellt euch vor, Alice und Frank Longbottom haben sich verlobt."

Lily hatte ein ganz verklärtes Gesicht und James klappte der Mund auf. Sirius grinste vor sich hin, doch Jill hatte sich abgewandt und lief ein paar Schritte Richtung Wasser. Sirius ging ihr nach und stellte sich neben sie, als er fragte: „Was ist los? Über so was kann man sich doch freuen oder?"

Jill nickte und senkte ihren Blick, bevor sie sagte: „Ja das kann man..." Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als James rief: „Nun kommt, es ist Zeit für unsere Überraschung."

Lily fragte aufgeregt: „Was für eine Überraschung?"

James lachte und nahm ihre Hand. „Folgen sie mir, Miss Evans."

Auf der anderen Seite des Schwarzen Sees hatten James und Sirius ein kleines Picknick vorbereitet. Die Sterne leuchteten hell am Nachthimmel und viele Glühwürmchen schwirrten umher. Jill und Lily waren ganz begeistert von der Idee und strahlten die beiden an, doch als Lily eine Flasche Feuerwhisky aus dem Korb holte, der auf der Decke stand, verzogen die beiden angewidert das Gesicht. James riss ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und grummelte: „Die ist nicht für euch. Ihr wisst ja wohl noch, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als ihr euch das Zeug rein gezogen habt."

Jill und Lily machten betretene Gesichter und Sirius brach in Gelächter aus. Er reichte den beiden Mädchen je eine Flasche Butterbier und meinte grinsend: „Die sind für euch."

Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile, nur Jill war etwas schweigsam. James sah Sirius an und sagte zu Lily: "Komm, du wolltest doch diese Lichtung sehen."

Lily strahlte: „Oh ja, James, da sollten wir heute unbedingt noch einmal hin. Letztes Mal hat es ja leider nicht geklappt."

Sirius und Jill sahen den beiden noch nach, wie sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. „Was ist los?", fragte Sirius leise und nahm ihre Hand.

Jill atmete geräuschvoll aus und senkte ihren Blick, bevor sie sagte: „Morgen fahren wir nach Hause und nichts wird so sein, wie es einmal war."

Sirius zog sie in seine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn, bevor er sagte: „Das ist der Lauf der Dinge, aber ich freue mich schon auf den Urlaub."

Jill lächelte schwach. „Mein Onkel hat uns ein kleines Strandhaus, an der französischen Küste besorgt, aber ich denk,e es wird noch eine Woche dauern, bevor wir dort hin können. Ich muss..." Sie brach ab und Sirius murmelte: „Du musst zu einem Todesser Treffen, nicht wahr."

Jill nickte: „Aber danach habe ich erst einmal Urlaub, bis ich meine Ausbildung im Ministerium beginne." Sirius schob sie etwas von sich und fragte: „Wie, die Todesser haben auch Urlaub?"

Diese Frage brachte Jill zum Lachen. „Na klar, was denkst du denn. Die meisten haben Familien und Kinder, da ist das doch ganz normal."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Musst du da einen Antrag stellen, oder so was."

Jill kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein. „Nein, ich melde mich einfach nur ab. Also weißt du Sirius Black, manchmal stellst du Fragen."

Sirius grinste, er hatte sie mit seiner Fragerei aus ihrem Schneckenhaus gelockt. Jill zog ihm seinen Umhang von den Schultern und drückte ihn auf die Decke. „Was hast du vor?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

Jill giggelte und machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. „Hey", rief Sirius und hielt ihre Hände fest. „Was ist wenn James und Lily zurückkommen?"

Jill winkte gelassen ab. „Glaub mir, die kommen nicht so schnell zurück." Womit sie Recht behalten sollte, denn die beiden kehrten erst im Morgengrauen zurück und hatten ebenso ein Lächeln im Gesicht, wie Jill und Sirius.

Hektisch ging es am Morgen auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade zu. Alle Schüler strömten in die Abteile und suchten sich freie Plätze. Die Rumtreiber hatten ein freies Abteil gefunden, in dem sie sich zusammen mit Lily niederließen. Jill saß bei den Slytherins, sie hatte sich schon im Morgengrauen von Sirius verabschiedet mit dem Versprechen ihm eine Eule zu schicken und über den Zweiwegespiegel Kontakt zu ihm zu halten.

Die Fahrt verlief sehr schweigsam. Alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach, über das was sie wohl erwarten würde. Lily war etwas nervös und lief immer mal wieder auf dem Gang auf und ab. Sirius beobachtete sie schon eine ganze Weile dabei und folgte ihr. Er schloss die Abteiltür hinter sich und stellte sich Lily in den Weg. „Was zum Teufel ist los, Lily?", fragte er sie. „Mir ist schlecht", sagte Lily.

„Was?", rief Sirius panisch. Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, nicht was du denkst."

Lily seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich fühle mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, heute James Eltern kennen zulernen. Was ist wenn sie mich nicht mögen?"

Sirius grinste: „Glaub mir, Lily, sie werden dich lieben. Die beiden sind die unkompliziertesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Seit dem James ihnen von dir vorgeschwärmt hat, sind sie gespannt darauf dich kennen zulernen." Lily legte ihre Stirn gegen das Fenster und murmelte: „Vielleicht denken sie, ich will ihnen ihren Sohn wegnehmen."

Sirius lächelte: „Die beiden sind schon sehr alt und ich glaube sie sind froh, wenn James eine starke Hand hat, die ihn führt."

Lily grinste: „Das sagt ausgerechnet Mr. Leichtsinnig persönlich."

Sirius stellte sich neben Lily und ließ einige Schüler vorbei, die auf dem Gang liefen. Er senkte seinen Blick bevor er sagte: „Mr. Leichtsinnig hat ebenso Angst vor dem, was vor ihm liegt."

Überrascht sah Lily ihn an, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern zog ihn einfach in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. James öffnete die Abteiltür und fragte: „Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?"

Sirius löste sich von Lily und grinste: „Nichts weiter, uns beiden war nur schlecht." James schüttelte mit dem Kopf und murmelte: „Wir sind gleich da."

Am Bahnhof Kings Cross herrschte das übliche Chaos. Eltern hielten nach ihren Kindern Ausschau und gehetzt liefen alle umher. Sirius ließ seinen Blick wandern und sah Jill, die gerade ihren Vater umarmte und sich mit ihm auf machte, um den Bahnhof zu verlassen. Lily flitzte noch mal zu ihrer Freundin Alice und kamen mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht wieder zurück. Das Geschnatter wurde schon leiser und so langsam leerte sich der Bahnsteig, als sich Remus und Peter verabschiedeten. Remus hatte sehr mit sich zu kämpfen und mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Bahnsteig. James klatschte in die Hände. „So, und nun auf nach Potter Manor."

Lily machte große Augen. „Du hast gesagt ihr habt ein kleines Haus, aber kein Anwesen."

Sirius grinste: „Ach, du hast Lily gar nicht erzählt, das ihr steinreich seid."

Lily drohte jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen und rief panisch: „Bist du übergeschnappt Potter..."

James hatte ihr schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt und meinte dann lachend: „Na ich wollte ja nicht, das du mich nur wegen des Geldes heiratest."

Lilys Augen wurden immer größer. „Heiraten, wer spricht hier von heiraten."

Sirius sagte etwas genervt: „Ihr könnt ja hier noch eine Weile weiter diskutieren. Ich werde schon apparieren. Mein Magen knurrt nämlich und ich freue mich schon riesig auf das Essen deiner Mutter."

Mit einem Plop war er verschwunden und sein Koffer gleich mit. James lächelte Lily an und fragte: „Bereit für ein Abenteuer, Miss Evans?" Lily lächelte etwas gequält und nahm seine Hand. Mit der anderen schnappten sie ihre Koffer und sie folgten Sirius.

Das Potter Anwesen war riesig und Lily stand vor dem riesigen Haus, das wohl mehr einem kleinen Schloss glich und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. James grinste: „Und, gefällt es dir?"

Lily stammelte: „Ich weiß nicht." Sirius stand schon in der geöffneten Tür und rief: „Jetzt kommt ihr beiden, ich habe Hunger."

Er betrat die große Eingangshalle und James zog Lily mit hinein. Laut rief James: „Mum, Dad wir sind da."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ein altes grauhaariges Ehepaar erschien. Die beiden waren sehr blass und wirkten irgendwie krank. James Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und Sirius stand der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Mrs. Potter kam auf sie zu und man konnte deutlich erkennen woher James seine braunen Augen hatte. Sie rief freudig: „Endlich, wir haben schon gewartet."

Sie umarmte ihren Sohn ganz fest und hatte dabei Tränen in den Augen. Mr. Potter, dessen graue Haare in alle Richtungen standen, ging auf Sirius zu, der einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Er klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter. „Gut siehst du aus, Junge, deine heimliche Freundin scheint dir gut zu bekommen."

Er zwinkerte Sirius dabei verschmitzt zu und sah dann zu Lily, die etwas verloren daneben stand. Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sagte lächelnd: „Die Fotos in James Zimmer werden ihnen nicht gerecht, Miss Evans." Lily sah zu James, der verlegen seinen Blick abwandte. Mrs. Potter nahm Lily einfach in den Arm und meinte: „Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Lily. Ich darf doch Lily sagen?"

Lily lächelte: „Sicher dürfen Sie das. Ich freue mich auch Sie beide kennen zu lernen."

Mrs. Potter fuhr mit ihren Händen über Sirius Gesicht und murmelte: „Gott sei Dank, ist ja alles wieder gut verheilt. Du hast uns einen Schreck eingejagt Junge. Wir wollten schon nach Hogwarts kommen und dich besuchen."

James war irgendwie unruhig und fragte: „Was ist mit euch? Ihr seht nicht gut aus."

Mr. Potter holte tief Luft und meinte: „Sirius würdest du Lily das Haus zeigen. Wir müssten mal ein paar Worte mit James reden."   
Sirius hatte eine ganz böse Vorahnung und murmelte: „Klar, wir bringen gleich unsere Koffer nach oben und ich zeig Lily das obere Stockwerk."

Lily nickte und folgte Sirius die Treppe hinauf. Als sie oben ankamen fragte Lily: „Was ist hier los?"

Sirius wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen und sagte: „Ich denke, das wird James uns nachher sagen. Komm ich zeig dir erst einmal sein Zimmer."

Sie betraten James Zimmer, das hell und freundlich gestrichen war. Es war ein großes Zimmer mit dunklen Möbeln. An der einen Wand stand ein riesiges Bett und über dem Kamin war eine ganze Wand mit Fotos von Lily. Lily ging näher und betrachtete die Bilder. Sirius stand am Fenster und betet inständig, das James Eltern nicht das hatten, was er befürchtete. Als plötzlich ein Schrei durch das Haus zog und eine Tür ins Schloss geworfen wurde.


	22. Trauer und Liebe

**22. Trauer und Liebe**

Sirius stand am Fenster von James Zimmer und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Krampfhaft versuchte er seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war also doch diese verfluchte Zaubererkrankheit, die James Eltern langsam dahinraffen würde. Er hatte es schon bei ihrer Ankunft befürchtet, als er die beiden sah.

Lily kam heran und fragte aufgeregt: „Was ist los Sirius?" Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und sah James mit großen Schritten durch den Garten laufen. Sirius sah Lily mit Tränen in den Augen an und sagte: „Ich glaube, James Eltern sind todkrank. Ich werde erst einmal mit ihm reden. Geh du doch hinunter und muntere die beiden ein bisschen auf."

Lily nickte stumm und folgte Sirius hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Sie war sichtlich entsetzt und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Sirius trat vors Haus und sah sich suchend um. Das Anwesen der Potters war riesig, aber er kannte James Lieblingsplatz. Es war ein großer alter Apfelbaum im hinteren Teil des Gartens.

Langsam ging Sirius näher. James saß unter dem Baum und hatte seine Knie angezogen. Er starrte in die Gegend und als Sirius näher kam, sah er die Tränen im Gesicht seines Freundes. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, ihn so zu sehen. Für ihn waren die Potters wie eine Familie und er wusste nicht, wie er seinen Freund trösten sollte. Er setzte sich neben James und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. James sah ihn an und murmelte: „Sie werden sterben, Sirius. Sie haben vielleicht noch ein halbes Jahr und dann werden sie sterben." Die letzten Worte schrie er förmlich hinaus.

Sirius drückte James Schulter fester, bevor er leise sagte: „Nutze dieses halbe Jahr, James, Zeit zum Trauern ist später. Ich denke nicht, dass sie die letzten Monate ihres Lebens nur ein trauriges Gesicht von dir sehen wollen. Und denk an Lily, sie ist hier fremd und weiß nicht wie sie mit deinem Schmerz umgehen soll."

James wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte.

Stumm saßen die beiden Freunde unter dem alten Apfelbaum und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Die Abenddämmerung zog schon ins Land, als Lily langsam näher kam. James sprang auf und zog sie in seine Arme. Ganz fest drückte er sie und murmelte: „Es tut mir leid, das ich dich allein gelassen habe."

Lily nickte verstehend „Ist schon in Ordnung, aber deine Eltern haben mich geschickt, weil das Essen fertig ist." James wandte seinen Blick ab und nuschelte: „Ich hab keinen Hunger."

Lily nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sagt eindringlich: „Sie warten auf dich und es ist nicht fair, wenn du dich jetzt einfach so verkriechst."

James seufzte und atmete tief durch, bevor er sagte: „Also dann auf zum Essen. Du musst wissen, Lily, meine Mutter ist die beste Köchin überhaupt." Sirius lächelte: „Ja das stimmt."

Bevor die drei das Esszimmer betraten, atmete James noch einmal tief durch. Mr. und Mrs. Potter saßen schon am Tisch und sahen auf als sie eintraten. Einen Moment blieb James stehen und Sirius merkte sofort, dass die Situation etwas gespannt war. Er ging schnurstracks zum Tisch und sagte: „Mhm, riecht das lecker. Ich hab einen Riesen Hunger."

Lily zog James mit sich und sie alle nahmen Platz. Das Essen verlief etwas schweigend, als es plötzlich in Sirius Tasche vibrierte. Er zog den Zweiwegespiegel hervor und mampfte: „Hey, Jill, alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte: „Ich stör dich wohl gerade beim Essen. Ich meld mich später noch mal."

Lily rief lachend: „Ist schon ok, Jill. Sirius isst uns noch alles weg, lenk ihn ruhig noch ein bisschen ab."

Mr. und Mrs. Potter lachten und Jill grinste: „Ich liebe dich, Sirius Black und lass den anderen auch noch was übrig. Bis später."

Und schon war sie verschwunden. James äffte Jill nach: „Ich liebe dich, Sirius Black." Dafür bekam er von Lily einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, was ihn grummeln ließ: „Danke, Miss Evans."

Mr. Potter sagte lachend: „Ja, James, ich denke Lily wird dich schon im Griff haben. Du brauchst eine starke Hand, mein Sohn." James schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und murmelte: „Du redest schon wie Remus, Dad." Die angespannte Situation hatte sich etwas gelöst, auch wenn jeder seine Trauer im Herzen hatte wurde es noch ein fröhlicher Abend.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Sirius ein Schlagen der Tür. Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter und sagte: „Tatze, wach auf."

Sirius grummelte: „Oh bitte James verschwinde. Geh zu Lily ins Bett, oder was weiß ich."

James murmelte: „Da komm ich doch gerade her, also los wach auf, Tatze."

Nur widerwillig setzte sich Sirius auf und sah auf den Wecker. „Bist du übergeschnappt, James, es ist 6.00 Uhr Morgens. Ich will ausschlafen."

James winkte ab. „Das kannst du später. Zuerst einmal gehst du mit mir in die Winkelgasse."

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was willst du um die Zeit in der Winkelgasse?"

James grinste. „Trauringe besorgen, was sonst?"

Sirius sagte lässig: „Ja klar, wir gehen mitten in der Nacht in die Winkelgasse und besorgen Trauringe. Für wen sollen die eigentlich sein?"

James machte einen entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck. „Na für mich und Lily. Was hast du denn gedacht?"

Sofort war Sirius hell wach und sagte lachend: „Sag mal spinnst du, wir sind gestern erst hier angekommen. Das heißt wir sind gerade mal einen Tag aus der Schule weg und du willst Lily fragen, ob sie dich heiraten will. Ich glaube, du hast zu viele Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen."

James setzte sich zu Sirius auf das Bett und starrte auf den Boden, als er leise sagte: „Es ist keine Frage. Früher oder später werde ich Lily einen Antrag machen. Ich liebe sie und ich denke es ist egal ob wir jetzt heiraten oder in ein paar Jahren. Nur jetzt können meine Eltern noch dabei sein und den glücklichsten Tag in meinem Leben miterleben, verstehst du."

Sirius seufzte. „Ich verstehe dich, doch ich warne dich. Wer weiß, ob Lily schon bereit ist sich ewig an dich zu binden." James seufzte: „Das Risiko muss ich eingehen."

Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf, schnappte sich aber seine Sachen und zog sich an. „Na dann auf in die Winkelgasse. Ich glaub zwar nicht das schon irgendein Geschäft offen hat, aber wenn nicht gehen wir erst einmal frühstücken."

James rollte die Augen. „Du kannst auch bloß ans Essen denken."

Die beiden flohten durch den Kamin, direkt in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sirius hatte James so lange bearbeitet, dass sie dort erst einmal frühstückten. Frisch gestärkt ging es ab in die Winkelgasse. Es waren an diesem Morgen noch nicht viele Hexen und Zauberer unterwegs, doch hin und wieder begegneten sie ein paar vermummten Gestalten.

Sirius murmelte: „Es werden immer mehr von diesen Todessern."

James achtete nicht weiter auf das Gerede seines Freundes, sondern steuerte ein Schmuckgeschäft an und zog Sirius mit hinein. Der Besitzer, ein netter Mann, mittleren Alters begrüßte sie freundlich und fragte nach ihren Wünschen.

James sagte frei heraus: „Also ich hätte gern Trauringe, aber keine normalen, sondern welche auf denen Schutzzauber und so etwas liegen. Sie verstehen schon."

Der Mann lächelte und zeigte James eine riesige Auswahl an Ringen. Doch James runzelte die Stirn und meinte: „Die sind alle so gewöhnlich, haben sie nichts anderes."

Sirius schloss genervt die Augen und der Verkäufer murmelte: „Sie scheinen mir ja ein ganz wählerischer zu sein." Er verließ den Laden und kehrte einen Moment später mit einem großen Kasten zurück. Er öffnete den Deckel und James warf einen Blick hinein. Dort lagen drei verschiede Paare von Trauringen, von denen ein seltsames Strahlen ausging. James hatte wohl schon eine Auge auf welche geworfen und streckte seine Hand aus, doch der Verkäufer hielt ihn zurück und sagte: „Diese Ringe sind mehr als magisch. Nur Menschen die einander wirklich lieben können sie tragen. Sollte auch nur einer daran Zweifeln, werden die Ringe zu Staub zerfallen."

Sirius machte große Augen und sah gespannt seinen Freund an. James fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und schien zu überlegen. Dann lächelte er und meinte: „Ich nehme die da."

Er zeigte auf ein Paar, die ihm besonders gut gefielen. Der Verkäufer nickte und packte ihm die Ringe ein. Als James bezahlt hatte murmelte Sirius: „Junge, die Dinger kosten ja ein Vermögen, na hoffentlich zerfallen sie nicht zu Staub."

James winkte ab und sagte: „Nun zu Plan zwei. Wir beide werden heute Abend kochen."

Sirius fragte entsetzt: „Wir werden was?"

James zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Na kochen, ich will Lily damit überraschen und dann werde ich sie heute Abend fragen."

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf: „Wollt ihr nicht lieber irgendwo schön essen gehen und dann fragst du sie."

James schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf, „Nein ich frage sie zu Hause, wenn ihr alle dabei seid." Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „Bist du übergeschnappt James. Du drängst sie damit in die Enge."

James seufzte: „Wenn sie nein sagt, dann könnt ihr mich wenigstens trösten."

Im Haus der Potters angekommen brachte James erst mal die Ringe in sein Zimmer und Sirius setzte sich zu James Eltern und Lily ins Esszimmer.

Lily fragte sofort: „Wo wart ihr beiden?"

Sirius bekam das stottern. „Ähm, ja wir ..., also..."

Mrs. Potter unterbrach ihn und reichte ihm einen Brief. „Hier, hat eine Eule vorhin gebracht."

Lily beugte sich etwas vor und sah auf die fein säuberliche Handschrift, als Sirius den Brief öffnete und die Zeilen überflog. Er strahlte: „Jill kommt nachher hier her und dann geht es ab in den Urlaub."

James Stimme ertönte: „Das kannst du vergessen, du weißt, das wir noch etwas vorhaben."

Lily sah argwöhnisch von einem zum anderen und fragte: „Was heckt ihr zwei schon wieder aus? Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."

James zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wir werden heute Abend für euch kochen."

Mrs. Potter brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und murmelte: „Na wenn das mal gut geht."

Sie wandte sich an Sirius und sagte lächelnd. „Also, wenn ihr heute Abend kochen wollt, dann kann deine Freundin doch hier bleiben und ihr macht euch erst Morgen auf den Weg."

Sirius seufzte: „Ich weiß nicht..."

James knurrte: „Du hast mir was versprochen." Als ein Hauself erschien und piepste: „Da ist eine junge Dame die zu Mr. Black will."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, als Mr. Potter rief: „Nur rein mit ihr."

Sirius stand auf und ging ihr entgegen. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, als Jill das Zimmer betrat. Sie lächelte, aber ihr Gesicht wirkte blass und sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Jill ging einfach an ihm vorbei und James stellte ihr seine Eltern vor, die sie freundlich begrüßten. Sie umarmte Lily kurz und wandte sich an Sirius: „Was ist nun, können wir?"

„Ähm, nein", sagte Sirius, „ich muss heute Abend mit James kochen, also können wir erst Morgen früh los." Jill kniff die Augen zusammen und Mrs. Potter sagte schnell: „Bleiben Sie doch so lange hier. Ich denke Sirius Bett ist groß genug für Zwei."

Jill wirkte etwas verlegen, deshalb sagte James: „Du kannst dir doch mal einen faulen Tag mit Lily machen, aber ohne Feuerwhisky."

Mr. und Mrs. Potter sahen ihren Sohn an, der ihnen die ganze Geschichte vom nächtlichen Ausflug der Mädels erzählte. Lily wurde die ganze Sache zu bunt und sie zog Jill mit aus dem Zimmer. Sirius sah ihnen nach und grummelte: „Danke, für die nette Begrüßung."

Den ganzen Tag über bekamen sie die Mädels nicht zu Gesicht. James und Sirius hatten sich schon am frühen Nachmittag in die Küche verzogen und die Hauselfe rausgeschickt. Sie überlegten hin und her was sie wohl kochen könnten. Da sie ja beide damit nicht viel am Hut hatten, entschieden sie sich für Nudeln mir zwei verschiedenen Soßen und als Nachtisch sollte es Eis geben. Das lag fix und fertig eingefroren und würde keine weiteren Probleme bereiten. Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. „Also ich weiß nicht, denkst du Nudeln sind das Richtige für einen Heiratsantrag?"

James seufzte: „Sicher nicht, aber der Wille zählt."

Dank Magie hatten sie die Sache auch ganz gut im Griff und die Soßen schon vorbereitet, als sich vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und Jill und Lily ihre Köpfe hereinsteckten. „Riecht ja schon lecker", meinte Lily.

„Raus", riefen Sirius und James wie aus einem Munde und mit einem Knall schloss sich die Tür.

Lily grinste: „Mhm, wenn die beiden schon kochen, dann müssten wir uns zur Feier des Tages doch schick machen, oder was meinst du Jill?"

Jill sah an sich herunter und murmelte: „Ich hab nur Jeans und Sachen für den Urlaub bei." Lily winkte ab. „Wir finden schon was Passendes."

Am Abend trafen sich alle im Esszimmer. Die Mädels trugen das Berühmte kleine schwarze und James und Sirius hatten sich ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen angezogen. Mr. und Mrs. Potter beobachteten die vier jungen Leute belustigt und waren gespannt auf den weiteren Verlauf des Abends.

James öffnete die Deckel der Schüsseln, die auf dem Tisch standen und Lily konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Jill hatte ihren Blick dezent abgewandt, weil auch sie kurz vor einem Lachanfall stand.

Mr. Potter klatschte in die Hände und meinte grinsend: „Na dann, werden wir mal probieren, was die Jungs da so zusammengebraut haben."

Schweigend füllten sie sich die Teller auf und James und Sirius beobachteten gespannt, wie Jill und Lily die ersten Bissen in den Mund schoben. Jill lächelte: „Das kann man sogar essen und es schmeckt gar nicht mal so schlecht." Erleichtert atmeten James und Sirius aus.

Als sie dann auch noch den Nachtisch verputzt hatten, war James großer Augenblick da. Etwas nervös zupfte er an seinem Hemd herum und stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch und blieb vor Lily stehen. Ohne zu zögern drehte er ihren Stuhl etwas herum und ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen.

Lily sah panisch von einem zum anderen, doch alle hatten ebenso einen verdutzten Ausdruck im Gesicht, nur Sirius grinste vor sich hin. James nahm Lilys Hand und sah in ihre Augen, bevor er sagte: „Lily Evans, du hast schon vor Ewigkeiten mein Herz verzaubert und ich bin glücklich, das du mich endlich erhört hast. Ich liebe dich und will dich jetzt hier fragen ob du meine Frau werden willst."

Lilys Gesichtszüge entglitten und sie sprang panikartig auf. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, als sie schniefend aus dem Zimmer stürzte. James sah ihr entgeistert hinterher und Sirius sagte: „Ich hab dich gewarnt, James."

Mrs. Potter meinte: „Das war wohl etwas überstürzt James."

Man sah James deutlich an das er mit sich zu kämpfen hatten, als plötzlich die Tür zum Esszimmer wieder aufgerissen wurde und eine schniefende Lily eintrat. James sah zu Boden, doch alle anderen blickten Lily an, als sie schniefend sagte: „Ja ich will."

James Kopf fuhr herum und ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Du willst mich wirklich heiraten?", fragte er.

Lily nickte und warf sich in seine Arme. Mr. Potter klatschte in die Hände und meinte: „Diese freudige Nachricht ist doch ein Tropfen aus meinem Weinkeller wert."

James kramte in seiner Tasche nach den Ringen und öffnete das kleine Kästchen. Lily schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hast du die etwa allein ausgesucht?"

James nickte stolz und Sirius sagte: „Diese Ringe sind mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Wenn ihr euch nicht wirklich liebt, dann zerfallen sie zu Staub." Lily sah in James funkelnde Augen und sagte verschmitzt: „Lass es uns wagen, James."

James klappte das Kästchen wieder zu und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nichts da, erst wenn wir heiraten." Lily machte einen Schmollmund, aber sie lächelte dabei.

Mrs. Potter schniefte hin und wieder, über die freudige Nachricht, doch es war für alle ein freudiger Abend. Ganz besonders James schien mächtig erleichtert zu sein und drückte Lily hin und wieder fest an sich.


	23. Der Sommer unseres Lebens

**23. Der Sommer unseres Lebens**

Früh am Morgen des nächsten Tages stand Sirius am Fenster und sah auf das Potteranwesen, als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und leise flüsterte: „Hey, du bist ja schon auf." Sirius drehte sich um und sah in Jills strahlend blaue Augen. Lächelnd meinte er: „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Jill nickte: „Na dann können wir uns ja auf den Weg nach Frankreich machen. Mein Onkel wartet sicher schon auf uns."

Sirius ließ sich schwerfällig auf dem Bett nieder und murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht, was ist wenn deine Eltern das herausfinden?"

Jill setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. „Du brauchst dir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Meine Eltern sind am Arbeiten und mein Onkel hält dicht. Er ist der Einzige in meiner Familie, der mich versteht." Sirius machte den Mund auf, doch Jill hatte ihm schnell ihre Lippen auf seine gedrückt, um jedes weitere Wort von ihm zu ersticken. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, lass uns einfach die Zeit genießen", murmelte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.

_Komm wir tun es heute die Gelegenheit ist gut  
Wenn wir werden wie andere Leute fehlt uns neben Zeit der Mut  
Was wir jetzt nicht wagen können wir morgen eh begraben  
Oder kannst du mir sagen worauf wir noch warten?  
Denn der Anfang ist gemacht  
Seit wir zum ersten Mal daran gedacht  
haben und die Segel sind gesetzt   
Steig halt ein denn Abfahrt ist jetzt! _

Das Frühstück im Esszimmer der Potters verlief recht Ereignislos. James Eltern hatten sich schon von Sirius und Jill verabschiedet. Sie mussten noch ins Sankt Mungo und James und Lily blickten noch recht verschlafen drein. Lily umarmte die beiden noch mal und flüsterte Sirius zu: „Seit vorsichtig, hörst du." Sirius lächelte und strich Lily noch einmal über ihre Wange, bevor er mit Jill direkt nach Frankreich apparierte.

Sirius öffnete die Augen, als sie in einer kleinen Gasse wieder auftauchten. Jill lächelte und breitete die Arme aus. „Willkommen in der Rue de Magic." Sirius blickte sich interessiert um. Es gab nicht viele Unterschiede zur Winkelgasse in London, nur alles hier war eben etwas französischer.

Jill zog sich die Kapuze ihres Umhanges tief ins Gesicht und nahm seine Hand. „Komm", sagte sie, „wir wissen nicht, wer sich hier so alles rum treibt."

Zielstrebig steuerte sie einen kleinen Laden an und zog Sirius mit hinein. Eine Glocke schellte und ein Mann, so um die fünfzig blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Jill, Kleines, da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich hatte dich schon gestern erwartet."

Er zog seine Nichte in eine freudige Umarmung. Sirius musterte diesen Mann und konnte einige Ähnlichkeiten mit Jills Vater erkennen. Jill löste sich etwas von ihrem Onkel und sagte lächelnd: „Das ist mein Onkel Ernie und das ist Sirius."

Sirius streckte Jills Onkel die Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn an. Onkel Ernie meinte verschmitzt: „Ach, endlich lern ich Sie mal kennen. In den Briefen von Jill dreht sich ja alles nur um sie."

Jill errötete etwas, als die Türglocke schellte und Kundschaft in Onkel Ernies Zauberstabladen kam. Sofort schob Ernie die beiden in einen hinteren Raum und murmelte: „Macht es euch gemütlich, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Nach einer Weile hatten die Kunden seinen Laden verlassen und Jills Onkel kehrte zurück. Er sagte leise: „Es ist besser, wenn ich euch gleich in das Strandhaus bringe. Hier treiben sich immer mehr von diesen Typen herum."

Jill sah betreten zu Boden und Ernie strich ihr über den Kopf und meinte: „Kind, du hast einen gefährlichen Weg gewählt, aber auch du hast etwas Glück und Liebe verdient. So und nun ab mit euch, aber vorher schreibst du deinen Eltern noch einen Brief und falls sie doch unerwartet hier auftauchen sollten, melde ich mich bei dir." Jill nickte stumm und ließ sich in einer Ecke nieder, um ihren Eltern ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Sirius sah sich interessiert die ganzen Sachen an, die Jills Onkel so brauchte, um Zauberstäbe herzustellen.

Ernie beobachtete ihn und meinte: „Schade, dass ich nun keinen Nachfolger für mein Geschäft bekomme, aber vielleicht kommen wieder bessere Zeiten und Jill kann doch noch bei mir eine Ausbildung machen."

Sirius sah zu Jill, die immer noch fleißig schrieb und sagte: „Das war ihr größter Wunsch, aber..."

Ernie unterbrach ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, junger Mann. Die Zeiten sind dunkel und jeder von uns muss auf irgendetwas verzichten."

Jill reichte ihrem Onkel den Brief und sagte lächelnd: „Es kann los gehen."

Ernie zeigte auf den Kamin. „Dieses Strandhaus liegt sehr abgelegen, an einer kleinen Bucht. Ich habe euch den Kühlschrank voll gepackt und zur Not habt ihr ja noch euren Zauberstab. Ich komme euch alle zwei drei Tage besuchen und bring euch Nachschub und sollten deine Eltern hier auftauchen, dann kannst du jederzeit durch den Kamin hierher kommen."

Jill nickte und umarmte ihren Onkel noch einmal ganz fest. „Danke Onkel Ernie." Er schob die beiden in seinen Kamin und schickte sie auf die Reise.

Im Strandhaus stiegen Jill und Sirius aus dem Kamin und sofort rochen sie salzige Meerluft. Jill warf ihren Umhang ab und öffnete die Tür. Sie trat auf die Terrasse und atmete tief durch. Sirius folgte ihr, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und beide starten auf das tiefblaue Meer.

_Dies wird der Sommer unseres Lebens _

_Komm lass uns einfach gehen  
Wir werden ein Leben davon zehren  
Dies wird der Sommer unseres Lebens  
Wir müssen ihn uns einfach nehmen  
Es ist gar nicht so schwer _

Sirius murmelte in ihr Ohr: „Und, erst das Haus ansehen, oder erst schwimmen?"

Jill lächelte: „Schwimmen würde ich sagen." Mit einem Satz hatte Sirius sie gepackt und über seine Schulter geworfen.

Jill lachte und rief: „Lass mich runter."

Sirius grinste und kämpfte sich durch den warmen weißen Sand. „Du wolltest erst schwimmen, also machen wir das." Er rannte mit ihr in das Wasser. Beide trugen noch ihre Klamotten und die Schuhe, als Sirius sich mit ihr ins Wasser plumpsen ließ. Prustend kam Jill wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zurück und strich sie ihre langen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist übergeschnappt, Sirius", rief sie.

_  
Ich und du, wir müssen es nur machen  
Ich und du, wir können solche Sachen_

Sirius schnappte sie und seine Lippen waren ihren schon sehr nahe, als er flüsterte. „Und das liebst du an mir, gib es zu." Jill lächelte: „Das und noch viel mehr."

Schwerfällig wateten sie, mit den triefend nassen Sachen aus dem Wasser. Jill ließ sich in den warmen Sand fallen und fing an sich ihre nassen Klamotten auszuziehen. Sirius rollte mit den Augen, weil sie schon wieder diesen roten, magisch verschlossenen Bikini trug. „Du hast ja schon wieder dieses blöde Teil an" meinte er.

Jill warf sich auf ihn und drückte ihn in den Sand. „Ich habe aber von diesem blöden Teil, den Zauber genommen."

Sirius sah in ihre tiefblauen Augen und dieses Funkeln darin ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, bevor dieses blöde Teil neben ihren Sachen im Sand landete.

Die Sonne schien auf ihre leicht verschwitzten Körper, als Sirius mit seinem Finger kleine Kreise auf Jills Bauch zog und fragte: „Hast du eigentlich schon mal darüber nach gedacht Kinder zu haben?"

Jill sah ihn argwöhnisch an und sagte: „Du fragst das aber nicht, weil du Angst hast, das ich schwanger bin, oder was?"

Sirius drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah in ihr Gesicht. „Was wäre so schlimm daran? Ich liebe Kinder."

Jill lachte laut auf. „Also weißt du, wir sind gerade mal ein paar Tage aus der Schule und du fragst mich nach Kindern."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso? James und Lily werden heiraten und sicher auch früher oder später welche haben."

Jill setzte sich auf und murmelte: „Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Wie bitte schön soll ich den Todessern erklären wo ich das Kind her habe, wenn ich offiziell noch nicht einmal einen Freund habe."

Sirius setzte sich auch auf und sah über das Meer, als er sagte: „Ich habe ja nicht von gleich und sofort gesprochen, sondern von später."

Jill sah ihn nicht an, als sie leise sagte: „Ein später wird es erst geben, wenn diese Welt von all dem Abschaum erlöst ist und wenn wir dann noch leben." Hastig raffte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und lief zum Strandhaus. Sirius ließ sich genervt in den Sand fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Verdammt noch mal, warum kann ich nicht einmal denken, bevor ich rede", murmelte er.

Als Sirius das Strandhaus betrat, war Jill in der Küche zu Gange und er schlich sich in das kleine Badezimmer, neben dem Schlafzimmer. Das Wasser, der Dusche, prasselte auf ihn herab, als Jill laut rief: „Abendessen ist fertig." Sirius lächelte, sie war ihm also doch nicht mehr böse.

Jill hatte einen kleinen Tisch auf der Terrasse gedeckt und wartete auf ihn. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie sagte: „Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir. Mein Onkel hat eine Menge französisches Zeug eingekauft."

Sirius war das Essen im Moment eigentlich völlig egal. Er beugte sich über den Tisch, um in Jills Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und aß schweigend ihr Brot. Sirius runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts und aß ebenso schweigend. Nach einer Weile meinte er: „Sag mal, willst du jetzt die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr mit mir reden, oder was?"

Jill hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sirius sah sofort, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie murmelte: „Sicher werde ich mit dir reden, aber nicht über dieses Thema."

Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus und Jill stand auf und nuschelte: „Ich geh ins Bett, gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon verschwunden, sie wollte ihm scheinbar aus dem Weg gehen und er wollte sie auch nicht weiter bedrängen. Er räumte den Tisch ab und lief hinunter zum Meer. Stockdunkel war es inzwischen und nur aus ihrem Strandhaus drang etwas Licht. Hier war weit und breit kein Mensch und diese Einsamkeit raubte ihm im Moment die Luft zum Atmen.

Er blickte über das Meer und eine kleine Träne verließ sein Auge, denn er wusste, es könnte ewig dauern bis sie diese Verrückten zur Strecke gebracht hätten. Ihre Zukunft war ungewiss und diese Ungewissheit legte sich wie eine Klammer um sein Herz.

Erst spät in der Nacht kehrte er ins Strandhaus zurück und schlich sich in das Schlafzimmer. Jill schlief tief und fest und hielt krampfhaft ein Taschentuch in den Händen. Sirius war klar, dass sie geweint hatte. Dieses Thema ging auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbei und er nahm sich vor nie wieder mit ihr darüber zu reden. Zu kostbar war das bisschen Zeit, dass sie mit einander verbringen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn ein Duft nach frischem Kaffee und als er die Augen aufschlug, saß Jill entspannt neben ihm im Bett und frühstückte schon. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber sie lächelte ihn an. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie.

Sirius griff nach ihrem Toast und mampfte: „Klar, ich muss mich stärken für den Spaziergang den wir nachher machen."

Jill grinste: „Wir? Also ich nicht, ich will heute einfach nur faul in der Sonne liegen."

Sirius griff nach dem Tablett und stellte es auf den Boden. Er rutschte zu ihr unter die Decke und sagte grinsend: „Ich werde dich schon davon überzeugen, das du mich begleitest."

Jill rollte sich auf ihn und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust, sie strich mit der Hand über seinen Arm und sagte leise: „Es ist noch nicht zu spät, wenn du gehen willst geh. Ich könnte es verstehen."

Sirius seufzte, diese Sache war wohl noch nicht ausgestanden und um ein für alle mal damit Schluss zu machen, sagte er leise: „Ich werde nicht gehen, hörst du. Du bist diejenige, nach der ich so lange gesucht habe und ich habe wirklich lange gesucht, das kannst du mir glauben."

Jill lachte leise: „Ja das weiß ich, aber..." Sirius grummelte: „Es gibt kein aber, ich verstehe deine Bedenken und es tut mir leid, das ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe."

Jill hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an: „Also gut, du hast mich überzeugt, wir machen einen Spaziergang." Sirius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht: „Schade ich dachte, ich muss mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten."

Erst am Abend kehrten sie völlig ausgehungert von ihrem Spaziergang zurück. Jills Onkel stand auf der Terrasse und winkte ihnen fröhlich. Er hatte schon ein warmes Abendessen vorbereitet und war ganz begeistert über Sirius Appetit, was Jill immer mal wieder lächeln ließ. Onkel Ernie reichte seiner Nichte die französische Zaubererzeitung und murmelte: „Die ersten drei Seiten kannst du überblättern."

Jill seufzte, als sie auf das Titelblatt sah und Sirius fragte: „Schon wieder schlechte Nachrichten?"

Jill nickte: „Er hat auch in diesem Land einen Menge Anhänger um sich gescharrt. Jetzt hat er auch schon die hiesigen Werwölfe auf seine Seite gezogen. Diese Biester ziehen durch das Land und verschleppen Kinder von Familien, deren Blut unrein ist."

Sirius ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und murmelte: „Diesen Irren muss endlich das Handwerk gelegt werden."

Onkel Ernie sagte ernst: „Ihr wisst was das bedeutet, er wird immer stärker werden und wenn nicht bald etwas passiert ziehen die Armeen der Finsternis über das Land."

Jill schob das Band von ihrem Arm höher und sah auf das Dunkle Mal. Sirius erkannte sofort, dass es dunkler und die Farbe stärker geworden war. Er fragte vorsichtig: „Du kannst es spüren nicht, wahr."

Jill nickte: „Er ruft sie zu sich und es werden immer mehr." Sie sah in Sirius Gesicht, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Bei dem letzten Treffen ist deine Cousine dabei gewesen. Sie gehört jetzt auch dazu und noch einige andere." Sirius wirkte wenig überrascht, als er sagte: „Ich dachte ihr kennt euch untereinander nicht."

Jill seufzte und sah über das Meer. „Wir tragen zwar Kapuzen, aber es gibt Menschen, die erkennt man an ihrer Stimme oder ihren Gesten."

Onkel Ernie sah auf ihren Arm und fragte: „Warum musst du nicht dort erscheinen?"

Jill lächelte: „Erst einmal hab ich mich abgemeldet und dann ruft er immer nur bestimmte Personen zu sich, wie er es eben so braucht." Sirius sah Onkel Ernies entsetzten Blick und fragte neugierig: „Hast du keine Angst vor ihm?"

Jill sah ihn mit großen Augen an und sagte leise: „Oh doch ich habe Angst, aber wenn ich sie zeige und er spüren sollte, das ich nicht hinter dem stehe, was er tut, dann bin ich tot." Bei diesen Worten zog Onkel Ernie scharf die Luft ein und meinte: „Jetzt habt ihr erst einmal Urlaub und solltet diese Zeit genießen." Er drückte Jill noch einmal fest an sich und verschwand dann durch den Kamin.

Jill sah Sirius an und sagte lächelnd: „Mein Onkel hat Recht und jetzt komm ich hab noch Lust schwimmen zu gehen."

_Dies wird der Sommer unseres Lebens _

_Komm lass uns einfach gehen  
Wir werden ein Leben davon zehren  
Dies wird der Sommer unseres Lebens  
Wir müssen ihn uns einfach nehmen  
Es ist gar nicht so schwer _

Viel zu schnell vergingen die Tage und Onkel Ernie besuchte sie so oft er Zeit hatte, doch er brachte nie wieder eine Zeitung mit. Jills Eltern hatten ihr hin und wieder einen Brief geschickt, aber sie tauchten Gott sei dank nicht auf.

An ihrem letzten Abend saßen Jill und Sirius unten am Strand und blickten auf das Meer. Jill hatte sich gut erholt, ihre Blässe war verschwunden und ihr Gesicht wirkte so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr. Sie nahm Sirius Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Ganz leise sagte sie: „Ab Morgen wird alles anders, das Leben holt uns wieder ein, aber du darfst eins nicht vergessen. Ich liebe dich, egal was passiert. Nur sollte dir klar sein, wenn wir uns irgendwann gegenüber stehen, dann darfst du nicht zögern gegen mich zu kämpfen." Sirius drückte ihre Hand fester und sagte leise: „Das kann ich nicht."

Jill kniete sich vor ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Ihre Augen suchten seine, bevor sie eindringlich sagte: „Das musst du aber, verstehst du. Bis jetzt wissen nur wenige von uns, aber wenn irgendjemand etwas herausfindet, dann sind wir beide tot." Sirius nickte stumm und betete inständig, dass er ihr nie gegenüber stehen würde, doch das würde schneller passieren, als er glaubte.


End file.
